Vengeful Soul
by HeartRemedy
Summary: After many weeks, Rengar ultimately failed to defeat Kha'Zix, but he got something else. He managed to conquer his heart. But for how long can it stay like that? Will certain dark haired girl from Piltover crash it, searching for revenge? (A sequel to Hunter's Mark)
1. Prologue

**If someone told me that I would write my 5th story, I wouldn't believe him. But here I am, presenting you a sequel to Hunter's Mark. There are couple of things though before I start writing. And to be exact, the lore. It's a little mix of old one, and new one. I'm going to be using the new map that RIOT has introduced, also all new lores, but the only thing that will be from the old lore is Rengar's and Kha'Zix's lore with couple of tweaks. If you read the previous story, then you probably will understand what's going on. But there is one thing that needs to be explained. The location of Kumungu Jungle. As you may, or may not know, Kumungu Jungle doesn't exist now. Because of that, I want to pin it to the current map of Runeterra, slightly to the right of Shurima. At this moment there are no marks or signs, so I assume it is currently uninhabited, so this is the place I'm placing it. In the future it may be updated, but right now it doesn't collide with anything. Anyway, if you happened to come here by accident, without reading my previous stories, then what are you waiting for? Go and read 'em! I hope you enjoy this sequel as much, or even more, as my previous works :D**

 **Prologue**

Piltover is a bright, vivid, and very alive city of technology and progress. This is also the place where you can find the most honoured and respected scientists, inventors, even adventurers! Thanks to hextech, which is, to put it simple, a part magical, part physical enhancement, Piltover was able to surpass every other city or town, and become known as the most developed place in the Runeterra.

But not everyone was using hextech to their advantage, some of them prefered to use it just as a way to simplify life, some even refused to use it at all. One of them is Raven family. They are known as keepers of tradition and culture. Their family has been living there for centuries and saw very first foundations of Piltover. When hextech started being common in there, Ravens abstained from using it. Now, the head of the family is Henry Raven, Lucy's father.

Lucy was walking through beautiful and colourful alleys, trying to get to the zeppelin as fast as possible. It wasn't time to be wearing dresses. She was wearing casual commoner's clothes, padded with sturdiest leather she could find. Her fighting style requires absolute freedom of movement, so it was the only choice. Also, she had a dark cloak with a hood, but Lucy didn't want to conceal her appearance, but her weapon. She cautiously put her hand on the rapier's handle. Good, it was still there. Even though theft was very, very rare there, she couldn't allow herself to lose her rapier. Everything but it. It was the only tool she was capable of using. Since her childhood, Lucy wasn't good at anything. Playing on instruments bored her easily, dancing wasn't her cup of tea either. She didn't have an angelic voice to sing, and even her paintings were mediocre. But one time when she was looking through the window, she noticed a pack of kids, mostly boys, playing knights with sticks as swords. Young Lucy got intrigued by that, and taking advantage of their family helping in the kitchen, she snuck out her house. When she approached them, they were reluctant to let her play with them, but then she picked up the closest stick near her, and with one precise swing, Lucy disarmed one of them and smirked. They allowed her to join them on one condition. She was supposed to defeat at least three of them in one on one duel. Who would have guessed that she would defeat all of them? Not her father for sure, who was staring at her through the window with mouth wide open. That was the moment he knew what her hidden talent was. And that was the moment he decided to send her to the best teacher he could think of.

Suddenly, Lucy bumped into someone, and landed on her butt. When she looked up, she saw her friend smiling.

"Hey, I was shouting your name, but you didn't stop." the young boy said and helped her get up.

"Oh, you were? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Lucy replied. "But I don't have time now, Noah. I gotta hurry." she replied quickly and started walking in a quick pace, but the boy was keeping her company.

"Then let me walk you wherever you go!" Naoh said and smiled brightly. Noah is a young boy, the same height as Lucy, with bright, short, blonde hair. He was wearing brown trousers with suspenders and beige, linen shirt. He was one year younger than her, but despite his slightly childish appearance and behaviour, when a situation requires, he can be more mature and serious than most adults.

"Alright, but I'm not going to slow down for you if you get exhausted." Lucy replied. Despite her expression, she was glad someone decided to keep her company, especially Noah. She has known him for five long years, he was her best friend. And to be honest, her only, true friend. She doesn't count rich kids from other families. All they care about is money and fame. Lucy has different priorities. But Noah is different. He was born a noble family just like Lucy, but when he was around six, his parents were murdered, and without anyone to carry on their alchemy business, Noah was left alone. But when near church heard about that tragedy, sisters decided to adopt him. So there he is, homeless, cheerful nobleman, her best friend Noah.

"So you're going to catch the zeppelin, correct?" Noah asked her. She nodded.

"Yes. Glad you remembered." she chuckled. Lucy told him that she was going for an additional weapon training in Shurima, because she couldn't tell him the truth. He would do something stupid if she did.

"I believe it has a little delay, so you should be fine."

"Hmm? How do you know?" she asked confused.

"I was passing by the station a while ago and heard an announcement that all fights to Shurima will have a short delay." Noah explained. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"How long is this delay?"

"I dunno, probably around ten minutes, maybe less." Noah replied. Lucy's face got slightly brighter, at least it wasn't that long.

"Okay then. I guess we don't have to be in such a rush then. Also, we are almost there." she said, and when they passed the last house in the alley, she saw a huge balloon and just as big queues to booths. She smiled and sighed in relief.

"Good thing I bought a ticket some time ago…"

* * *

Despite being on his legs for quite a moment now, Rengar yawned and stretched his neck. Autumn was his most hated season. The jungle was wet, swamps noticeably larger, and temperature much lower. He looked behind him. Kha'Zix was still sleeping in their bed. It's been a month, or maybe even more, since he confessed his feelings toward him and they became a thing. Rengar looked through the window again and sighed.

"Where is she?" Rengar whispered to himself. Nidalee said that she would come to him in the morning, and then they would go to the nearest town on the edge of Shurima. Even though it is a hot desert, eastern part of it has different climate. Rains and snow isn't something rare there. There was a reason why Rengar woke up earlier and didn't wake Kha'Zix. The day before, Kha'Zix insisted that he wanted to go with them, but his appearance would scare them. And he didn't mean his face. His whole body was something uncommon to say the least. While Rengar didn't mind it, he was sure that everyone in the town would. Suddenly he heard Kha'Zix moving in the bed. He turned around, wishing that he would just change the side and return to sleeping, but instead he slowly opened his eyes and got up, resting on his elbow. He looked at Rengar and blinked couple of times.

"Morning." Rengar said and smiled. It seems his wishes weren't listened to.

"Mhmm…morning." Kha'Zix said, still half asleep. He shook his head and gently slapped his own cheeks in order to regain consciousness. When he was moderately awake, he looked through the window and noticed dim, white light.

"What hour is this?" Kha'Zix asked and uncovered himself. He shook his head again, Kha'Zix wasn't a morning person.

"Very early." Rengar admitted. "I'm surprised that you woke up on your own." Rengar added after a moment. Kha'Zix chuckled and yawned.

"You see, it is hard to sleep without anything to hug." Kha'Zix said and winked at him. Rengar moved his hand closer to his mouth and giggled. So early in the morning and Kha'Zix already improved his mood.

"Hey! Sorry for being late!" they both heard Nidalee outside. Rengar looked through the window, she was waving to him. He waved back.

"Oh right! We were supposed to go!" Kha'Zix realised and that made him fully awake.

"No, Nidalee and I are going. You stay here." Rengar replied.

"But why? I love you, but I'm not going to let you keep me locked here!" Kha'Zix said upset. Rengar sighed and got closer to him.

"Kha'Zix, you're not locked. And I know that you would love to come with me, but," Rengar paused to gather thoughts. He looked at him and smiled, "People might…do something irrational, or do something without thinking once they see you. I just don't want to risk it."

"Yeah, or you just don't want me around people…" Kha'Zix said quietly, but loud enough to be heard.

"Kha'Zix, we've been through it, don't make me-" Rengar said, but Kha'Zix stopped him.

"Yes, I know. Sorry, bad habit." Kha'Zix replied and forced a smile on his face. Rengar smiled back and sighed.

"Okay then. Please, stay. We'll talk about it later." Rengar said and kissed him on the forehead. This time Kha'Zix's smile appeared on its own and with a barely visible blush, he rolled his eyes.

"Just don't make me wait too long, dummy." Kha'Zix said and waved to him.

"Sure, I'll be back in no time!" Rengar said cheerfully and opened the door. When he left, he could hear him and Nidalee talking.

"What was taking you so long?"

"Ahh… nothing. I had to take some stuff, and-" at that point they were too far for Kha'Zix to hear anything. He took a deep breath and exhaled with a long, low growl. He laid flat on his belly on the bed. He was well aware that going there wasn't the brightest idea, but he wanted to see this town. He wanted Rengar to show him that place. Kha'Zix has never seen a city or town, he was just plain curious, that's all. Out of pure boredom, he got up on his legs and started looking around. He spotted Rengar's closet. He opened it and saw many, many fabrics and clothes. Now that he was thinking about it, he actually never looked inside. While inspecting the furniture from up to down, Kha'Zix saw many trousers, shirts, occasional books. Nothing interesting. But then he noticed a brown fabric folded right at the bottom. He picked it up and unfolded it. Then his eyes opened wider and he smiled. He frowned, slightly turned his head, and his eyes moved toward the window. Then, he smiled again.

"Jackpot."

 **So that was the prologue I made. I hope that it made you want to see more :D. I noticed that my previous works lacked descriptions, so I'm fixing that mistake now. Also, I think that I'm going to go through my first 3 fanfictions and correct all (or at least most) mistakes and errors I find. I don't think it'll change anything to you, who already read them, but to newcomers it should be pretty nice. I mean, who wants to read poorly written fanfics anyway :D? Well, as usual, if you have any questions, thoughts, advices, or requests, feel free to PM me or write a comment down below. See you next week!**

 **PS: I uploaded it so early exclusively, so more people may see it. My works should be appearing between 16 - 22 of Polish time (for comparison, in London it would be 15 - 21).**


	2. Town of trade

**A little, tiny bit late, but still on Sunday. I don't really know what to tell you, so I'll just say this: enjoy :D**

 **Chapter I - Town of trade**

As Rengar and Nidalee were walking through the forest, the wind got stronger, but not so much. They already were on a path made by humans from nearby town, so they knew it was only a matter of minutes until they get there. The town doesn't really have a name. It is one of many so-called "towns of trade" where adventurers, explorers, or just people passing by can replenish food, water, ammunition, exchange goods. They are not big places, but everything necessary can be found there.

"I hate humans." Nidalee spoke suddenly.

"I know, but we just have to buy what is important and we're good to go." Rengar replied.

"Yeah, and this Al-something guy will AGAIN talk to you for who knows how long about how magnificent your hides are." Nidalee scoffed.

"Al-Kadeem." Rengar corrected her. "And he was my father's friend, so I think that I should have a good relationship with him. Besides, how else am I supposed to earn money for next year?" Rengar added and looked behind of everything was alright with his hides. He wrapped them with a rope and then wore it like a temporary backpack. Al-Kadeem sells hides, claws, fangs, everything related to wild animals. But in order to do that, he needed someone to be providing them. He made a deal with a local hunter, Rengar's father. After he passed away, Rengar would come once each season, except winters, and sell everything he's got. He had a different source for fangs and claws, but nobody would give him hides as good as Rengar's.

"I know, I know." Nidalee sighed, admitting that he was right. "I just want to take these off as soon as possible." Nidalee commented her outfit. She would draw unwanted attention if she wore her usual "clothes". That's why Rengar bought her one day a pair of black trousers and a sheepskin jacket to make her look less "intimidating". Rengar himself wore something more casual. There were not many comfortable trousers, but luckily Al-Kadeem suggested him rugged tactical cargo trousers, or at least that's what he called them. As for the upper body, he was wearing long-sleeved, white, linen shirt, because his body temperature was high enough to keep him warm, at least for now.

The forest was getting thinner and the path, sandier. Nidalee noticed first buildings arising from behind the trees and made a grimace of displeasure. Rengar just chuckled and patted her back.

* * *

Lucy was sitting near the window in the, how she liked to call it, "flying train", because it basically looked like a compartment, both from outside and inside, but with a huge balloon attached to its roof. She was glad that Noah went there with her, it might have been the last time she ever seen him. Her skills were exceptionally good, but good enough to kill an abomination from the Void? She doesn't even know how it looks like, if it's fast, or strong. Big, or small. Lucy took off her little backpack from under her cloak and placed it beside her. Then she took out a letter from Rengar. Lucy wished he wrote something more, but there was nothing. No clues, nothing. She sighed and put it back inside. Lucy laid down her head on the small table and took a deep breath. The flight wouldn't be long, but boring for sure. But then just as she was about to close her eyes and try to get some sleep, someone sat in front of her. She quickly raised her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I will be alo-" Lucy started explaining, but her face froze when she saw Noah. Lucy frowned with her mouth still wide open.

"Oh, no need to apologise Lu!" Noah laughed cheerfully, but then Lucy leaned closer and said quietly, but seriously.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Sitting, talking to you, breathi-" he replied with the same smile on his face, but then Lucy hit him in the head with a fist.

"I mean it!" she replied angrily. Noah was rubbing his head and made a grimace.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"And it will hurt even more if you don't answer me now!"

"Okay, okay!" Noah put his hands up front of him in defence. "Actually, your father told me the true reason of this little trip of yours." he explained.

"W-What?!" she said it a little louder than she meant to. Some heads turned towards them. She quickly apologised and sat down.

"He told you?" she asked again, this time she was almost whispering.

"Of course. He was acting somewhat odd recently, so I just asked him if there was something wrong. I didn't even have to persuade him, he told me himself." Noah said.

"Ugh, nevermind. But it doesn't explain why you are here!" Lucy added, visibly annoyed. Noah just scratched his head.

"To be honest, I offered that I would help you with your little hunting."

"Absolutely not." Lucy replied almost instantly, her face dead serious. But Noah kept his innocent smile.

"You don't know what's going to happen once you face it. You need allies."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bear if something happened to you or anyone else." she explained.

"Lucy," Noah said suddenly. Surprisingly, his smile vanished, "I don't have anyone beside sisters in church, you, and your family. You're like a family to me. Did you seriously think that I would just let you go alone?" he smiled at his last sentence. Lucy looked at him surprised. She looked down, not knowing how to reply.

"Noah, this doesn't have anything to do with you. It killed my brother, not yours."

"Yes, but I liked him, so It killed my friend. I want revenge as much as you." Noah smiled confidently and raised his fist on front of him. Lucy didn't know what to think about it, but then she just smiled.

"I guess I can't really change your mind, can I?"

"By now you should know that it's impossible." he chuckled. Lucy sighed, but not in disappointment.

"Let's hunt together then."

* * *

When they entered the town, a very powerful smell of herbs and spices entered their nostrils. Everything there was so alive. People were walking through lightly crowded alleys, watching goods displayed on expositions, and talking about everything. Rengar looked around, it was just as usual.

"Alright, so are we splitting up?" Rengar asked Nidalee.

"I guess. If I find something interesting, I'll let you know." she replied. And without another word, she reluctantly stepped into the crowd and vanished a moment later. Rengar himself proceeded to search for what he needed the most. Most traders were living there, so ground floors of their homes were built the way that it could serve as a shop, and their homes were on higher floors. As Rengar was passing buildings made from light yellow stones, he noticed a familiar dark skinned man in colourful robes in a distance. As he was making his way towards him, he noticed Rengar as well and smiled gently.

"Al-Kadeem is happy to see you Rengar." the man connected both hands, palms together, and bowed. Rengar smiled and mimicked the gesture.

"Me too." Rengar replied.

"I can already tell that you brought some high quality hides." Al-Kadeem said.

"I hope they are." Rengar said and chuckled. He took off his provisional bag and started unknoting the rope.

"Yes…they are indeed very good." the man said as he gently moved his hand across the hides. "Your father taught you well."

"Thank you, Al-Kadeem. Are you interested in all of them, as usual?" Rengar asked.

"Of course. Al-Kadeem wouldn't pass an opportunity like that." he happily replied and took a sack of gold from under the counter. "Is this enough?"

"Of course, I even doubt that I'll be able to spend that much." Rengar replied and took the sack.

"Then maybe this one time the hunter will buy something for himself, not just to survive?" Al-Kadeem suggested, but Rengar just shook his head.

"I don't really need anything."

"Then maybe for someone?" he added. Rengar wanted to deny that as well, but he remained silent. Actually, he could buy something, but not for himself, but Kha'Zix. Since he forbade him to come, it would be only fair.

"I'll…look around. Maybe I'll find something useful. Farewell." Rengar bowed.

"Until next time then." Al-Kadeem smiled and bowed as well. Rengar then turned around and went to look for Nidalee.

"Alright then. Now I just have to find…her…" Rengar paused as he noticed a familiar person in long, brown robes. His face was covered in shadows due to the hood, but he recognised him anyway. He was waving to Rengar.

"What are you doing here Kha'Zix?!"

* * *

"Here we are." Noah joyfully jumped out of the zeppelin. They arrived to Bel'zhun, coastal outpost in Shurima. When Lucy left the vehicle, she immediately got hit by a wall of heat. It was hard for her to breath for a second, she was used to the perfect temperature in Piltover, which was controlled by huge weather-control machines in the heart of the city.

"Oh God, it's so hot…" Lucy complained with her forehead all sweaty, but then she noticed that Noah had his wide smile without a smile droplet on his face. When he noticed her confused look, he scratched his head and laughed.

"Oops, right. You'd like it too it seems." Noah spoke and he moved his hand in the air, making a weird gesture. Suddenly, Lucy felt a refreshing breeze, but the coolness and chill didn't go, it stayed.

"Didn't know you had such spells in your arsenal." Lucy chuckled, but she was very happy because of it. It will make their journey much easier.

"Don't underestimate a temperature mage!" Noah said proudly and twirled his hand once again. Lucy giggled like a little girl. Suddenly, a person in robes came closer to them. He was wearing a white mask with eye holes only and had a long spear on his back, probably a guard or something.

"Excuse me, are you perhaps Lucy Raven?" his gentle, soothing voice rang in their ears.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"I'm sorry for my manners. Your father, lord Henry, reserved a camel for you." he explained briefly.

"Oh, right, he mentioned." Lucy said. She asked him to do it since he had contacts practically everywhere. Then she looked at Noah. "Is there by any chance one more camel that I could rent?" she added and pulled out a couple of gold coins. He looked at the shiny metal and then back at her.

"I'll see what I can do. Let's go." the mysterious man said and started walking through the crowd. Without even asking, Lucy and Noah followed him. When the crowd got less dense, they saw camels, ready to go.

"Pick two of them. The second will cost you thirty gold coins." the man said. Naoh almost fainted when he heard that number. Even in Piltover the most exclusive and the most expensive ways of public transport cost roughly forty gold coins, but here, a mere camel, costs thirty?

"Why is this so expensive?" Noah asked. He couldn't resist to ask, but then he felt the man's gaze on him and felt slightly awkward.

"This is the cost of the water for you, camel, and also our protection." he explained. Protection?

"My father insisted that I need someone to take care of me on my way, so apparently he hired additional protection for our ride." Lucy explained and without hesitation handed the man money. He took the coins and hid it in his sack.

"Very well then. Have you made your choice?"

"Yes. We'll take those two." Lucy replied and pointed at two healthy looking camels.

"Of course, I'll have them saddled in a moment." he replied and told the two men behind him what to do in foreign, harsh language. After a moment, they were ready.

"Shall we go immediately or perhaps you want to wait a little longer?" the masked person asked again. Lucy looked at Noah. He just shrugged.

"Your choice." he said.

"Let's go now then." Lucy replied without hesitation. The man nodded and again said something to men behind him. Three people sat on top of their camels, and both Lucy and Noah moved to theirs.

"Wow, I've never ridden a camel before!" Noah spoke in excitement.

"And neither have I." Lucy replied. After a moment, they set off.

"Where are we going exactly?" the man in front asked them.

"To the nearest city or town on the east of Shurima and Kumungu Jungle." she replied.

"Eastern town of trade it is." he said and patted the camel.

* * *

Rengar was looking at Kha'Zix in disbelief and confusion. He asked him to stay, but he didn't listen.

"You see, I found this fancy looking robe in your closet, so I decided to try it on. Found out that it completely covers my body. That's when I decided to come here." Kha'Zix explained. But Rengar wasn't happy. Deeply, he was slightly angry, but he didn't want to show it in front of everyone. An argument with Kha'Zix in the middle of the town would be the last Rengar want. He just sighed.

"Just stick close to me!" Rengar replied harshly and went to look for Nidalee. Kha'Zix raised his brows, but just shrugged and followed him. He was honestly surprised by how many people there was. He used to think that there were fewer of them, but he was wrong. Despite not feeling anything towards them, he liked it so far. After little searching, Rengar spotted Nidalee that was looking at something.

"Found anything?" he asked her.

"Mhm, found everything we need, so I was just checking ou-" Nidalee paused when she realised that Kha'Zix was standing right behind Rengar. "Kha'Zix?" she asked confused.

"Hello there cat lady!" Kha'Zix replied and waved to her. Rengar just sighed with a low growl in his voice.

"I just found him. I guess he didn't listen." Rengar replied. Kha'Zix just stuck his tongue at him. Before Rengar could say anything, a young looking woman appeared behind the display.

"Oh hello there travellers! Found something interesting?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. But those necklaces look nice." Nidalee replied. Despite her hatred towards most humans, there were some very nice people she actually liked.

"Thank you, I made them myself. So maybe for you?" the girl leaned closer towards Rengar.

"Oh, no thanks, I have enough stuff on me." he replied. The girl looked at his mane and noticed many teeth.

"Right, I see." then, she looked at Kha'Zix. "So maybe for y-" she stopped when she saw his face. Rengar's heart rate increased for a second, but then she smiled again.

"I'm sorry for the reaction. I don't want to be rude, but…what race are you?" she asked curiously. Nidalee just looked away, Rengar wanted to say something for him, but then Kha'Zix replied.

"Oh don't worry, I'm used to that. I'm vastaya." Kha'Zix replied and smiled. Rengar looked at him. It wasn't the worst lie, but still.

"Ohhh, really? Just like this gentleman here?" she pointed at Rengar.

"Yes, but we are from different places."

"Oh I see, I see. So anything for you?" she asked him again with the same smile as before.

"No, thank you. I don't wear jewelry." he replied.

"I get it. I wish you good day!" she smiled and then turned to another potential customer. Then he looked at Nidalee and Rengar with a smug face.

"That was pretty smooth." Nidalee admitted, but Rengar just rolled his eyes and went further. Kha'Zix looked at Nidalee with questioning expression.

"What's his deal?"

"I actually don't know." she replied. After around a month she got used to Kha'Zix, so talking to him wasn't hard to her anymore. After around an hour they bought everything they needed. Bandages, candles, herbs, medicines, and many, many more things. Rengar took the bag from Nidalee and wore it. As they were coming back, Kha'Zix said to them.

"Don't know how about you, but I liked this place."

"Yeah, this time vendors were quite nice." Nidalee admitted. Rengar just grunted. Kha'Zix then stopped and looked at him.

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" Kha'Zix said to Rengar. He turned around and looked straight into his eyes.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because someone didn't do as asked and risked being uncovered?" Rengar replied.

"But nothing happened! I easily fooled them!" Kha'Zix explained.

"It was slightly unwise, but he is right. He can just tell that he's a vastaya and everything will be fine." Nidalee decided to take Kha'Zix's side. She herself didn't see much of a problem there.

"Slightly unwise? It was just stupid! What if it didn't go so "smooth", huh?!" Rengar burst. They were far enough from the town, so nobody would hear them.

"Who cares what would happen? It didn't, that's what's important!" Kha'Zix yelled back at him.

"I care! That's why I told you to just stay there and wait!"

"I'm not your possession, you can't just order me to wait for you wherever you can!" Kha'Zix leaned closer and yelled at Rengar a little louder than he wanted, but he didn't care.

"If it's for your own good, then I can!" Rengar shouted back. Kha'Zix growled when he heard this idiotic argument.

"Screw you!" Kha'Zix shouted again, turned around, and went his own way.

"Yeah, sure! Run away from your problems!" Rengar shouted again.

"Fuck you!" Kha'Zix replied, not bothering to even look at him. Rengar scoffed and started walking to his house.

"What a dick…" he said under his breath. Nidalee was just looking at their argument with dumbfounded expression.

* * *

Kha'Zix was just walking among people around him. He thought that maybe he could study their behaviour a little bit and learn something useful, but after an hour he got bored of it. Then he just sat down on a bench and sighed. He looked down and started pondering. Maybe Rengar was right, he thought. But on the other hand, he was on his own for an hour now and nothing happened, so it just proved his point. With his hood still on his head, he exhaled deeply. Suddenly, someone sat beside him.

"Is everything alright?" Kha'Zix heard a voice belonging to a girl.

"Wha-" Kha'Zix got surprised by her. He looked at her, but then he realised that he showed his face, but to his surprise, she didn't even flinch.

"You looked troubled. Wanna talk about this?" the girl asked. Kha'Zix didn't really know how to react. He didn't know that someone would just come out of nowhere and ask him how he's doing.

"You're…not scared, or…disgusted?" Kha'Zix asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"My dad taught me not to judge others based on their appearance." she replied. It somehow made Kha'Zix smile. He again looked down.

"I hope everyone was like you." he replied. "And yes…I was, or rather am troubled."

"So what happened?"

"I…had an argument with someone I care about…and I don't know what to do…" Kha'Zix replied. Surprisingly, he felt lighter on his heart.

"Oh, I can relate. But don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay." she replied and smiled. Kha'Zix looked at her and smiled a little bit as well. "What's your name?" she asked.

"The name's…Kha'Zix." Kha'Zix didn't know if he should tell her his true name or make up one, but decided to be truthful.

"Interesting name." she nodded, but then shook her head and scratched her head. "Oops, where are my manners. My name is Lucy, nice to meet you."

 **I really hope that there wasn't a lot of mistakes. I was in a hurry, so some things may feel awkward. I'll correct it tomorrow when I find some free time. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and see you next Sunday :D**


	3. Fabricated emotions

**Hey guys, it's me again. Judging by the views I can tell that you are liking this series. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter II - Fabricated emotions**

Rengar was walking nervously around his house. Kha'Zix was gone for at least three hours, who knows what he was up to. Nidalee was keeping him company to calm him down a bit.

"I think you're overreacting…" Nidalee said when Rengar made sixtieth circle around the table.

"I'm overreacting? Nidalee, a month ago he had no fucking clue about a concept of emotions. You know what he might do?!" Rengar almost shouted. He was worried, but also equally angry.

"I know what he's capable of, but do you seriously think he would go on a rampage there?" Nidalee asked him. Rengar looked straight into her eyes.

"He might." Rengar replied quietly. Despite all of that time spent together, he still couldn't forget that sight when Kha'Zix slaughtered Connor and the rest of his crew. Nidalee sighed and got up from the bed.

"Back then he had a reason. Now he's just a little bit frustrated." she said. Rengar chuckled.

"How come that he is my boyfriend, not yours, but you're standing behind him more than I am?"

"Because you're judging him by what you think is best for him. Rengar, he needs freedom, just like you and me." she replied. Rengar's grin disappeared and he slowly shook his head. He knew that, but he didn't want to risk losing him or something worse. Nidalee came closer to the window and rested her back against the wall.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, I've never had a boyfriend." Nidalee replied and shrugged. "But maybe not locking him up would be a good start?" when Rengar heard it, he got slightly more angry.

"For fuck sake, I'm not locking anyone! I'm just making sure he won't do anything dumb!"

"Yes? That's basically locking him up!" Nidalee had enough, she yelled at him. Rengar was surprised by her sudden change of attitude. He has never heard her yell, at least not like that.

"I...I'm doing it for his own good." Rengar said. Nidalee exhaled slowly to calm herself.

"By doing it you're making it worse. Maybe for once ask him what he wants? Heck, even without that he just speaks up." she spoke.

"Yeah, maybe you're-" Rengar said and stopped when he saw a movement outside. After a second, Kha'Zix emerged from behind the trees. Nidalee followed his gaze and when she saw Kha'Zix, she looked at Rengar again.

"Well, now is your chance." she said and pointed at the door with her head. Rengar sighed and approached the door. When he opened them, he noticed that Kha'Zix was actually smiling.

"Hey, Kha'Zix, I-"

"Shh, don't say another word, it's okay. You're just worried and I appreciate it, but you should ask me what I want first next time." Kha'Zix said almost immediately. When Nidalee heard it, she peeked outside with a confused look. "He can read minds?" she thought.

"Uhh…yeah, that's…actually that's what I wanted to say…" Rengar replied, confused as much as Nidalee.

"Woah, really? I guess she was right!" Kha'Zix put his hands on his waist and grinned. Rengar raised his brow and tilted his head.

"Wait, what "she"?" Rengar asked. He couldn't be speaking about Nidalee.

"Oh, right. I made a friend out there." Kha'Zix replied proudly. Rengar froze for a second with a shocked expression.

"You made a what?!" Rengar said loudly.

"A…friend?" Kha'Zix repeated confused. "I think I said it loud enough."

"Yes, you did, but what the hell were you thinking about?"

"Am I forbidden to talk to people now?" Kha'Zix asked. His expression changed from confused to slightly irritated.

"No, but…Kha'Zix, you're a Void creature!" Rengar replied.

"Yeah? So what?"

"You are terrifying, that's what!" Rengar shouted at him, but the moment he did, he regreted it. "Wait, that's not what I-"

"Oh, no, no, it's fine. It's perfectly, fucking fine!" Kha'Zix yelled back and leaned forward. It sounded slightly like a threat. Rengar took a step backwards when he did it. Kha'Zix closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Then he turned around and ran away.

"Wait!" Rengar shouted, but to no avail. He kicked the nearest stick and cursed very loud out of anger. He was angry both at Kha'Zix and himself. Nidalee was just looking at him, not saying a word. Rengar looked at her.

"Yes, I know! I fucked it up!" he shouted and kicked another thing near him.

"I'll…be going now. You should try to make a good apology before he comes back." Nidalee said as she was passing by. She placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Then she said a simple goodbye to him and left.

* * *

"Lucy…nice name. Very simple." Kha'Zix replied.

"To be honest, my full name is much, much longer, but I don't think I have enough air in my lungs to say it." Lucy said and giggled. Kha'Zix chuckled as well, but then he looked down.

"So…what happened between you and that person?" Lucy asked.

"He…he thinks that I would cause trouble in places like that. Probably because of my rather uncommon appearance." Kha'Zix admitted after a moment of silence. Lucy nodded, she understood him.

"Listen, I'm sure that whatever he said, even if he was yelling, was just because he was afraid and wanted your good." she said confident. Kha'Zix raised his head and looked at her surprised.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I…used to have two older brothers. We would yell at each other from time to time, but we all knew that it was for our safety." Lucy replied. "Maybe try talking to him? Tell him that you need freedom, need to socialise a bit." she added. Kha'Zix smiled when he heard her warm words.

"Thank you…that's the nicest thing I have heard recently." Kha'Zix replied. Lucy giggled.

"You're welcome Kha'Zix." she replied. They were jumping from topic to topic, sharing their thoughts about them, despite Kha'Zix's rather limited knowledge about the world.

"You don't look like these people." Kha'Zix mentioned suddenly, referring to people around them. "Your skin is lighter."

"You're correct. In fact, we're from Piltover." she replied.

"We're?" Kha'Zix repeated.

"Oh snap! Right, my friend is somewhere here, but he instantly left me to look for souvenirs."

"Oh, I get it. But I'm afraid I have no idea where this whole "Piltover" is." Kha'Zix said. Lucy looked at him puzzled.

"You're joking…no, wait, you're serious?"

"Yeah, I am. Is it that weird?" Kha'Zix asked her.

"Well…taking into account that it's the biggest, most advanced place in the Runeterra…"

"Rune…what?" Kha'Zix asked her again. She laughed quietly, but when she saw how serious his face was after this question, she silenced.

"How do you not know any of this stuff?" Lucy asked. "Are you living in the jungle?" she said jokingly.

"I'll surprise you, but I actually live there." Kha'Zix admitted. Lucy's eyes sparked when she heard it.

"Wait, you live in Kumungu Jungle?" Lucy asked just to confirm.

"Yeah, I just said that."

"I-I know. I just…wanted to make sure I heard correct." she explained. Lucy couldn't believe that she would meet someone like him. "Have you ever heard of-" but then she paused. What if he doesn't know anything about the Void creature and by saying it to him she will scare him? No, she thought, she needs to be more careful.

"Ever heard of…what?" Kha'Zix repeated after her, anticipating the question.

"Of…a…anything dangerous in there?" Lucy quickly fixed her mistake.

"Well, the whole jungle is a one big hazard to your life."

"But…anything in particular? Like a creature, or…I don't know, something especially deadly?" she added. Kha'Zix squinted his eyes and tried to think about anything that would fit her description. Then he smiled widely and placed the side if his fist on his palm.

"Grass rhinos." Kha'Zix replied.

"Oh, grass rhinos…" Lucy replied.

"What? You sound disappointed."

"Uhh, I mean, that doesn't sound very threatening." Lucy chuckled to sound clueless.

"Believe me, there are huge! And extremely fast! Without a help, I wouldn't be able to kill it!" Kha'Zix said and extended his arms to show how big it was.

"Wait, you're a hunter?"

"I think that you could call me that way…though I have never considered myself one." Kha'Zix said.

"Oh." Lucy said. "You mentioned "help". You have, like, friends out there?" Lucy decided to pry a little bit further. Kha'Zix wasn't sure how to respond to that. Would he count Nidalee as his friend yet, or was it too early?

"Well, I have one. Well, actually that's the person I was talking about…" Kha'Zix remembered why he was there in the first place. He looked down once again.

"Oh, sorry." Lucy apologised.

"No, it's fine." Kha'Zix said and forced a small smile on his face. "But why are you so interested in this jungle?" he asked.

"I…" Lucy mumbled. She didn't want to tell him her true goal, so she went with something indirect, "I wanted to, you know, visit it, know how it is there."

"Ahh, right…" Kha'Zix scoffed.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy looked at him confused.

"I just…have a bad experience with "visitors". The last ones I met set bear traps and I stepped in one of those…" Kha'Zix said with a little grimace of pain when he remembered that horrible feeling. Lucy was looking at him with shock. Her father told her what equipment Connor took that day. He told her that he took some bear traps, even though it was rather immoral and he was risking being called a poacher.

"That's…very unfortunate indeed…" Lucy commented. She'd rather not tell him that it might have been her brother's doing, she didn't know how he would react.

"Well, anyway, I think that I should go and talk with him. Thank you for your advices." Kha'Zix stood up and turned around. Before he left, Lucy stopped him for a moment.

"Wait. Will you…be here tomorrow, perhaps?"

"I…think I might come. Conversation with someone new was a nice experience." Kha'Zix admitted. Lucy sighed with relief, but it was unnoticeable.

"Same. See you tomorrow." Lucy said. Kha'Zix nodded and left. Just after he was gone, Noah joined Lucy with a bunch of snacks in his hands.

"Lucy! You gotta try it! It's sooooo good!" Noah said in excitement and almost put something looking like a dried tentacle with a sauce on a stick in her mouth.

"Calm down! I have hands!" Lucy chuckled and snatched it from his hand.

"Anyway, were you talking to someone a moment ago?" Noah asked with his mouth full of food.

"Oh, yeah. He knows a little bit about the jungle. I asked him to come tomorrow, I'll try to convince him to help us find Rengar." Lucy replied.

"Hurray! Lucy found us a guide!" Noah jumped in place in joy. Lucy just rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile. There wasn't a thing that could make her smile better than Noah's careless attitude. Sometimes she really envy him.

* * *

Nidalee was getting back to her place. She wished that she could help Rengar somehow, but didn't know what to do. Nidalee sighed as she was going. It felt horrible knowing that the two people closest to her are in a bad relationship. But then she pondered. Closest? Could she consider Kha'Zix close to her? He was kind of nice to her, and she must admit, he was funny and charismatic. But as Nidalee was getting further, she suddenly heard a faint noise. It was very quiet, but she couldn't tell if it was because of the distance between her and the source of this sound, or because it was just very quiet. Out of curiosity, she decided to investigate it. After a moment she knew that it was a little bit further, because it was getting louder and louder, but still rather quiet. Then, Nidalee was sure that she is almost there. It sounded like it was right behind a tree in front of her. It was…weeping? Slightly like a cry of little animal right after birth, or maybe animal in agony. She slowly looked what was behind. It was hard to believe that what she saw wasn't an animal, but in fact it was Kha'Zix. He was sitting rolled up, resting against a tree. He was crying. Nidalee has never seen him like that, she was shocked. It really did affect him badly.

"Hey, Kha-" Nidalee started, but when he heard her, he quickly jumped on two legs, turned around, and bared his claws. "Hey! It's just me! Chill!" she raised her hands up. She must have scared him.

"Ah…sorry…" Kha'Zix replied and hid them slowly. The robe had very wide sleeves, so his claws had no troubles going in and out.

"I was going back and I heard something. I followed the sound, and I found you." Nidalee explained how she came here. Kha'Zix looked down, tears were still flowing occasionally down his cheeks. He sat down once again, he didn't have strength to be standing.

"What…am I doing wrong?" Kha'Zix asked her after a moment. He sounded very upset. Nidalee grabbed her arm and looked down.

"I don't know, really." she replied, almost whispering. "But I don't really think that it's you. I think it's Rengar."

"Why can't I just…understand?" Kha'Zix turned his head to her. Despite his appearance, because of the tears and sad expression, Kha'Zix was looking as pitiful as every other crying person, even to Nidalee. "Are my emotions even real? Or are they fabricated copies?" he asked her.

"They're true, you just…need some more time."

"But what if I never understand…?" he asked quietly. Nidalee didn't know how to reply to that question.

"You will, I'm sure of that." she said, trying to sound cheerful, but his sorrow was also affecting her mood. They were standing like that for a while, not saying a word.

"Maybe…this time you should really go and talk?" Nidalee broke the silence. Kha'Zix calmed down a bit, but his voice was still shaky.

"And what will it change? He will yell and shout at me again…"

"Kha'Zix, Rengar is very sorry for what he said. He didn't mean to say it that way." Nidalee explained.

"...I know, he meant others…" Kha'Zix said quietly. But even though he knew it, it still hurt. They were silent once again. After a moment, Nidalee spoke up again.

"I'll leave you now so you can think about this. Trust me, it should be fine." she said and started walking away.

"Thank you…" Kha'Zix said quietly, but too quiet for her to hear it.

* * *

Rengar was sitting at the table, staring at his fingers. It was early evening. Kha'Zix was gone for a while now. Rengar just wanted to say sorry, apologise. He hurt Kha'Zix, he was sure of that. Sometimes he wished Kha'Zix's emotions weren't that strong. Rengar sighed. He laid his head on the table and tried to think about what he will tell him. He already prepared a short speech, but he was afraid that the most part will have to be improvised. Before he could even think about it, he heard a quiet squeak. He almost jumped out of his seat on the straight legs. He was so glad that after the door opened, he saw Kha'Zix there. He was looking down, but then his eyes met Rengar's.

"Hi…" Kha'Zix said quietly. There was a short pause. "I wanted to-" he spoke up again, but Rengar literally threw himself at him, wrapped his arms around him as tightly as possible, and started crying.

"I'm…so, so sorry!" Rengar managed to say through his weeping. When he saw Kha'Zix's face, he felt something squeeze his heart mercilessly. It was pain worse that anything he has ever felt. It was like a thousand stabs in the guts at the same time.

"Rengar…" Kha'Zix whispered, he was surprised, but then he broke into tears as well. He returned the hug and snuggled his face closer to Rengar. He didn't care anymore, he already forgot about everything. This one little act was louder than any word spoken.

"I was just afraid…of losing you, and…" Rengar mumbled after a couple of minutes, but his voice was trembling anyway.

"I know! I know…" Kha'Zix replied, trying to calm down, but this sudden rush of emotions made it impossible. But he knew that at least those were true. He may have questioned some of them, but this one is true. His love to Rengar isn't fabricated, it's a real thing.

 **It isn't the longest chapter, but I think that it needn't anything else to add. Anything more would kill this charming moment. Anyway, I'm already during the process of rewriting Best Enemy (in the meaning of fixing mistakes and changing dialogues slightly). I already "fixed" two first chapters. I think that starting tomorrow, I will be rewriting 1-2 chapters a day, so if you by any chance want to read them again, in couple of days you will be able to do it without any mistakes (or at least I hope xD). Anyway, as always, if you have any question or anything, feel free to PM, comment, add me to favourites and follow me to stay tuned, and see you next week :D**


	4. New problems

**Hello guys and girls. I'm here with the new chapter of Vengeful Soul. I'm very sorry for this sudden change in publishing, but I just had to. But anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

 **Chapter III - New problems**

"So…" Kha'Zix started, but didn't really know what to say. After an hour, Rengar and he decided to finally talk things out. "I know that you're afraid that I would do something…bad, but now I have more control over myself." Kha'Zix said.

"I know, but…" Rengar sighed, "I might be just overreacting, maybe she was right…"

"You're not, well, maybe not that much…" he replied. They both chuckled quietly.

"Okay, I'll tone down a bit." Rengar said and smiled.

"Thanks." Kha'Zix replied and smiled as well. "But…how will it be then?"

"I…ehh, alright, but under one condition." Rengar replied after a moment. He got up and came closer to Kha'Zix. He kneeled down, put his hands on his shoulders, and looked at him. "Don't do anything that would tear us apart…" Rengar said quietly, almost whispered. Kha'Zix leaned forward and hugged him.

"Of course, you have my word…"

Rengar decided not to ask him anything about his friend, or what he was doing. He was just glad that everything was fine and Kha'Zix was back. The next day when it was a around noon, Kha'Zix went to Rengar's closet and took the robe he was wearing the day before.

"What are you doing?" Rengar asked him when he finished cleaning his weaponry.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My friend asked me to meet her. She wanted me to tell her something about the jungle." Kha'Zix replied. Rengar nodded slowly. He still wasn't convinced that it was a good idea, but even after what he had told Kha'Zix, he didn't do anything. For once, he decided to give him a chance.

"Okay, but don't be late. I'm going to be so bored otherwise." Rengar said and chuckled. He got up from the chair and straightened the fabric behind Kha'Zix. "You look good in it." Rengar commented and kissed his forehead.

"Really?" Kha'Zix said and grinned. "Anyway, was it yours? I can't really imagine you in this."

"It was a gift for my father, but he has never worn it even once. You may be the first one to be wearing it." Rengar replied. "Don't get into trouble. See you." Rengar added and let Kha'Zix go. He nodded, bid farewell, and left. Kha'Zix felt excitement, it was the first someone has ever asked him to meet with him. Someone from outside. With a steady pace, Kha'Zix went toward the town.

* * *

"Are you sure he will come?" Noah asked Lucy. Not that he was sceptical, but they have been sitting in one place for half an hour.

"Of course he will. Or at least I hope he will." Lucy replied. She wasn't completely sure, but it was better than asking random people about it. They have done it, but nobody would really know.

"Let's just assume that this time we found someone reliable." the boy commented. But after a couple of minutes later, Lucy recognised a hooded person emerging from the crowd. "It's him!" Lucy let Noah know that he showed up.

"Alright, I'm here." Kha'Zix said. But then he shifted his eyes on the blonde boy beside her. His gaze was stuck on Kha'Zix, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"You're…" Noah started. Kha'Zix was expecting some rude or painfully true comment. "...awesome!"

"What?" Kha'Zix replied. He was confused. Did he really just say he look amazing?

"I have never seen anyone like you! I've stumbled upon some vastaya before, but none of them resembled an insect!" Noah shouted in excitement.

"Sorry for my friend. His name is Noah, he is obsessed with everything related to magic." Lucy replied. Kha'Zix smiled and nodded.

"I understand. I just couldn't believe that someone would tell me something like that." he explained. Kha'Zix felt nice and confused at the same time because of this remark.

"Don't listen to him, Noah says a lot of weird things." Lucy chuckled and patted Noah's shoulder. He just smiled and nodded.

"Oh, anyway. Thank you Lucy for help. Things went alright." Kha'Zix mentioned. Lucy looked at him and nodded.

"That's good. Glad I could help you."

"That's why I feel obliged and I decided to show you around the jungle." Kha'Zix added. Lucy opened her mouth and slight shock, but then smiled widely and hugged Kha'Zix.

"Thank you so much!" she said. Kha'Zix didn't know what to do. He was used to Rengar's hugs, but it didn't feel bad at all. It wasn't the same of course, but he didn't dislike it.

"It's…okay. I live there anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem." he said.

"I understand, but still, it matters a lot to me." Lucy replied. "Also, do you, by any chance, know where "he" lives?"

"Hmm? Who's "he"?" Kha'Zix asked surprised.

"You know, this famous, well, maybe not famous, but known by many, hunter called Rengar?" Lucy explained. When Kha'Zix heard that name, he froze. How does she know about Rengar? What did she mean by famous? Lucy and Noah noticed his sudden change of expression.

"Is…something wrong?" Noah asked after a moment.

"Ahh…it's nothing. I just…spaced out for a moment, that's all." Kha'Zix said and scratched his head. Before he would have said anything, he wanted to know from where exactly they knew about Rengar and what were their intentions.

"But a question, how do you know about him? I mean, you said you are from Piltover."

"His father used to write guides about this jungle. Rengar was mentioned in them." Lucy replied. "They were so popular, they are almost global I suppose."

"You say…" Kha'Zix mumbled. In fact, he remembered just now that he found one of them at their house. He never asked Rengar about it when he read it, though. "Anyway, why does it matter to you?"

"It's…somewhat private…" Lucy replied after a moment of silence. She seemed upset, but also determined. Before Kha'Zix said anything, Noah cut into the conversation.

"Lucy was very ill, but Rengar sent her the medicine. He saved her life." he said. Lucy looked at him slightly angry, but he intentionally said so little, which she noticed. Kha'Zix frowned, he was surprised. When did this happen? But when he looked at them, they didn't seem to be lying. He smiled slightly.

"Okay, I think I can trust you guys." Kha'Zix said. They looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"For a moment I wasn't sure if I could trust you, but I realised that you're not lying." Kha'Zix added. "I know where Rengar lives. I can lead you to him." Kha'Zix confessed.

"Wait, really?" Lucy asked. She couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"What's more, I even live with him. He is the person you helped me get along with again."Kha'Zix explained. Lucy was looking very perplexed. It was too much for her. Not only she met someone who was willing to take them to the jungle, who knows where Rengar is, but also who knows Rengar first hand.

"Are you okay?" Kha'Zix waved his hand in front of her face. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Yeah, I just…wow, I just can't believe."

"You don't have to. Come on, let's go!" Kha'Zix said and started leading the way. Lucy and Noah looked at each other, nodded, and went with Kha'Zix. On their way, Lucy and Noah told Kha'Zix about Piltover and the world beyond the jungle. He was listening very carefully, it was very interesting topic. He was intrigued by so called technology and hextech. Even though he couldn't really understand it, he liked to listen about it.

"But enough about us, how did you meet Rengar?" Lucy asked Kha'Zix. She was curious.

"I…" Kha'Zix mumbled. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that they were sworn enemies for the most part. "We happened to…stumbled upon each other once. We both wanted to hunt a specific creature that day and the traces led us both to the same prey." Kha'Zix said.

"Oh, so it was an accident?" Noah asked?

"You could put it like that." Kha'Zix replied.

"You mentioned that you are living together…" Lucy said after a moment.

"Ah, yes, it's because…" Kha'Zix paused again. Should he tell them the truth? He instantly thought about it. He didn't care at all, but maybe Rengar didn't want more people to know? "Because I didn't really have a home, and…I dunno, we just liked each other." Kha'Zix tried his best to make a believable lie.

"Oh, I get it." Lucy said. She sounded satisfied. Kha'Zix sighed in relief. His lie was good enough apparently.

"Anyway, I will have to ask you to wait in a moment. The house is hidden, so I'll ask Rengar to come." Kha'Zix said.

"Sure, we understand." Noah replied. After around twenty minutes, they stopped, and Kha'Zix went ahead.

* * *

Rengar was reading a book while sitting on the bed. He was so bored that he decided to reread some of them. When they started living together, Rengar realised how lonely he was. Not even hunting is as fun as it used to be. Page after page, his eye was starting to close little by little. Eventually, he just dropped down his head and tried to fall asleep, but then a loud sound of opening the door awoke him. He looked up and saw Kha'Zix.

"Oh," yawn, "you're back…" Rengar said and scratched the corner of his eye. "And how was your trip?"

"Honestly, wonderful!" Kha'Zix said. "But could I please ask you a favour?"

"A favour?" Rengar asked somewhat confused. "What do you mean?"

"Someone insisted that they wanted to see you. They said something about…I actually forgot, but they seemed to know about you." Kha'Zix explained. Rengar sighed slight irritated. Kha'Zix must have said that he knows him or something and now random people will want to see him, he thought.

"Tell them to get lost, I don't want any visitors." Rengar replied and stretched out a little.

"But Rengar! I promised them! They are my friends!" Kha'Zix insisted. Rengar looked at him. He made big eyes and tilted his head to convince Rengar. He even dropped his usual tone and asked very, very nicely. Rengar couldn't just say no to that face. He rolled his eye, he knew he would regret it.

"Okay, but no, more, visitors. Understand?"

"Yes! Sure!" Kha'Zix jumped in place and thanked him. Rengar chuckled under his breath. To think that there was the time when they wouldn't hesitate and try to kill each other.

"Alright, alright, lead the way." Rengar stood up, stretched one last time, and left with Kha'Zix.

* * *

As Lucy and Noah were waiting, Noah pulled out from his bag a small harmonica and started playing it. Lucy liked to listen to his soothing melodies, they reminded her of childhood. But they didn't think that the song would attract unwanted attention. Beside music, Lucy's ears caught a single sound that was most definitely neither Kha'Zix or Rengar, nor an small creature around. Lucy immediately raised her hand, and Noah, as if mentally commanded, stopped. Seeing Lucy's serious face, he looked around. Then, he heard that too. It sounded as of someone or something was trying to sneak up. Then Lucy looked at Noah and her eyes grew wider. Just behind him, in the bushes, was a pair of bright, red dots.

"Behind you!" Lucy yelled and pulled out her weapon, but the creature was already in the air, targeting Noah's neck. But then a sudden flash of light, and when Lucy looked again, the creature bounced away from him.

"Just kidding. I knew he was there." Noah smiled and laughed. Lucy growled at him, he truly was childish sometimes. Before he got attacked, Noah murmured a magical spell that protected his body. They looked in the direction of their foe. Now that they had a clear view, they realised that it was a very big tiger. It was hissing and growling at them, threatening to attack again.

"Woah, a big kitty! I love cats!" Noah shouted in excitement.

"Yeah, but this kitty doesn't love you back, unless you're on the plate in front of it." Lucy replied. Noah turned his head to her and smiled widely, but the moment he broke the eye contact with the tiger, it jumped at them once more.

"Nope!" Noah said as he pointed his hand towards the cat. Again, very thin, almost invisible dome of energy appeared and forced the tiger to bounce backwards.

"Does it take a lot of energy? I don't really want to kill it." Lucy said.

"Don't worry, it'll tire in a moment and wander off." he assured her. She sighed in relief and hid her weapon. But then they heard two voices. They looked to the left and saw Kha'Zix and a big, ivory lion walking alongside him. They wanted to warn them about the big cat, but before they've got the chance to do that, it darted in their direction.

"Careful!" Lucy yelled. Both Kha'Zix and Rengar looked at them and saw the tiger running in their direction. The moment it jumped, they closed their eyes. But then they heard a chuckle and wet noises. The tiger was standing on top of now lying Rengar and it was licking his face.

"Shoo, shoo! I like you too, but let me stand!" Rengar said as he was trying to push the tiger aside. Noah and Lucy were looking at this scene with mouths wide open.

"Umm…excuse me…" Lucy mumbled, but when the tiger picked up that sound, it immediately jumped off Rengar and looked at their direction. It started hissing and growling once again.

"Hey! It's okay! We have it under control!" Rengar said to it. The tiger seemed to ease his muscles a little, but it still was posing a threat.

"Sorry for that, I shouldn't have left you alone…" Kha'Zix ran up to them an apologised.

"No, it's okay. Noah has some non-lethal tricks, so it was fine." Lucy explained. But then she looked at the big creature that was slowly walking in their direction. Rengar folded his arms and looked at them questioningly.

"I heard that you wanted to meet me." Rengar said. His voice was harsh, more than usual. Both Lucy and Noah were standing there in awe. He was both terrifying and magnificent in their eyes.

"Yes, yes we do. But…it's…private…" she said and looked at Kha'Zix. He looked at her, then at Rengar, and again at her.

"Oh, I get it. I'll leave you alone." Kha'Zix realised after a moment what she was trying to tell. He chuckled and moved away. After he was far enough not to hear their conversation, Lucy spoke.

"I'm very sorry for taking your time, but-"

"Don't be sorry, just say what you want so we can say goodbye and never see each other again." Rengar interrupted her. She gulped and nodded.

"Okay. Right. I think I should introduce us first for it to have any sense." Lucy replied. Rengar looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. She coughed and then looked at him.

"This is Noah, and my name is Lucy Raven. We are from Piltover." Lucy said. Just as Rengar wanted to say something about not wanting to know their names, he remembered something important. He unfolded his arms and looked at her in disbelief. Could it be her? No, impossible, he thought. Or maybe?

"Judging by your expression I believe you realised?" Lucy asked. "That's right, I'm Connor's sister."

 **I don't know what to write so I'll just thank you for reading. See you in two weeks!**


	5. Sabotage

**Ok, now that was a looooong break, wasn't it? I'm terribly sorry for that! It was so unexpected for you as much as for me, I've never expected that it would be two months long. But here I am, fresh and ready to roll out. Prepare yourself, because there it is, another chapter of not-so-dead Vengeful Soul! Enjoy!**

 **PS: Also, now it is known from where Rengar and Nidalee is (Eastern Jungles of Shurima, exactly where I told they would live xD), but I'll still be referring to it as Kumungu Jungle just to stay truthful to the story.**

 **PS2: Lol, it's still Kumungu Jungle,I'm a clairvoyant or something xD**

 **Chapter IV - Sabotage**

Rengar couldn't think straight for a moment when he realised who was standing before him. To think that the girl he indirectly saved would come here. But then a thought invaded his mind. If she brought herself to travel such a long distance from the city of progress to the jungle next to Shurima, then it couldn't be just a nice visitation to thank him.

"So…the girl he was talking about…it was you?" Rengar asked after a moment of looking into emptiness, but he already knew the answer. Lucy closed her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, it was me…you and Connor saved my life." she replied and smiled faintly. It was still hard bringing up hers brother's name, but she couldn't show weakness in front of a powerful and proud being like Rengar.

"I just fulfilled a dying man's wish, that's all. Nothing noble about that." Rengar spoke politely. Despite not being hostile towards him, Rengar just wanted them gone. He knew the truth. He knew that Kha'Zix was the one who did that horrible crime. If they acknowledged that fact, Kha'Zix would be in danger.

"That's true, you did, but it's not that simple. If it was, I wouldn't even be here." Lucy replied.

"Is it the only thing you wanted? To thank me?" Rengar asked. He couldn't wait, he had to be sure. Lucy's eyes dropped and she looked at her feet. Then she looked at him again, this time her eyes were filled with pain and determination.

"No, I want to slay the beast, the abomination that took my brother away." she said with voice full of disgust and hatred. Rengar clenched one of his fists behind him so no one would notice. But then he calmed down a little bit. They knew Kha'Zix only as a killer, not as what he has become. The Void heritage was still affecting him and the way he acts, but Rengar was sure Kha'Zix can change.

"Are you positive you can defeat it? Not even I was able to take it down…" Rengar admitted. He tried to discourage them, make them think this encounter is impossible to win.

"I'm not sure, that's why I would be grateful if you told me everything you know. I wouldn't dare to ask you for a direct help, I think that with Noah I can do it." Lucy carefully replied and put her hand on Noah's shoulder. Rengar hasn't noticed when his expression changed. He could feel great strength beating from Noah's eyes, this spark in them was familiar.

"I don't know about this. I don't want to be responsible for two deaths." Rengar replied. "Vengeance isn't always a good answer." he added. Lucy sighed.

"I know, but it's the only way I can honour my brother right now." she said bitterly. Rengar could feel her pain. He felt bad. He looked at Kha'Zix. He was examining random things around him, probably out of boredom. When Kha'Zix met his gaze, he smiled and waved to him. Rengar smiled back and nodded slightly.

"I see that you are very good friends." Noah suddenly broke the silence. This brought Rengar back to the matter they were just talking about.

"Uh, yeah, we are. What about it?" Rengar replied. Judging by Noah's expression, his voice was a little too frightening than he wanted.

"N-Nothing! I was just wondering how you met…" the young boy raised his hands in defence.

"We…uhh…" Rengar mumbled. He wasn't expecting to be asked something like that. He didn't have any lies prepared. But suddenly, he got a backup.

"Oh, you're talking about me, aren't you?" Kha'Zix spoke while getting closer to them. Rengar looked at him surprised. He tried to show him with his facial expression that it isn't the best moment to interrupt, but Kha'Zix just smiled and ignored him.

"Yeah, we were. How could you tell?"

"Oh pretty simple. When Rengar looked at me, Noah's gaze shifted to me as well. Then when he was replying, his voice was just a little bit louder than earlier so I could hear him." Kha'Zix explained. They were all, including Rengar, looking at him with awe and surprise.

"You have some dope hearing!" Noah replied.

"Yep, it's pretty common in mantis vastaya tribe from which I came." Kha'Zix added. Rengar blinked and looked at him. Kha'Zix just winked at him. He had everything under control.

"Mantis vastaya tribe? I've never heard of it." Lucy said quietly.

"Oh no wonder, we are almost extinct, only some of us are remaining, and we are mostly just wandering and trying to find a place to live." Kha'Zix started telling them his little story. Rengar couldn't believe how smooth that lie was. "I stumbled upon Rengar when I was half alive after barely surviving wild boar's attack. When I woke up, I was in his hut. He let me stay until I regain my strength, but we grew used to each other so much he suggested I stay." Kha'Zix added and looked at Rengar. As Kha'Zix anticipated, he was smiling with relief.

"Yeah, that's right…" Rengar said, not believing how good of a liar Kha'Zix is.

"Ohh, I had no idea that you are so nice!" Lucy replied, but when Rengar looked at her, she regretted ever saying that. But then his face softened.

"Yeah, I guess I sometimes am." he said. But then he shook his head. They were here to kill Kha'Zix, he had to either mislead them, or completely turn away. "A-Anyway…" Rengar said after a cough, "I believe you wanted something from me."

"Oh, right! Sorry for that." Lucy apologised. She scolded herself for saying such stupid things. "So about…" she started, but then she looked at Kha'Zix. "Does he know?"

"Hmm? About what?" Kha'Zix asked puzzled.

"About the Void crea…tureeee…" Noah said abruptly, and the second he did, he met Lucy's angry look.

"Ugh! Think sometimes before you say something, will you?"

"I-I'm terribly s-sorry! It just…" Noah tried to explain, but he gave up and looked down. Rengar wanted to lie that he indeed didn't know, but now that Noah forgot himself and said it outloud, he wished that Kha'Zix would intervene again. He didn't have to wish long though, because Kha'Zix replied in a second.

"But of course! It would be stupid of Rengar not to tell me this and risk me dying. Never seen it though, so I can't tell you a lot about it." Once again, Kha'Zix positively surprised Rengar. "But why are you my friends so interested in it?"

"It killed by brother. I want revenge." Lucy immediately admitted. At that instant Kha'Zix's antennae dropped down and his smile faded away. What was left of

his joyous and proud expression was only a sad look and unbelieving, slightly open mouth.

"Oh…did it?" Kha'Zix said quietly. "I'm…sorry for that…"

"You don't have to be sorry, it wasn't your fault." Lucy tried to comfort him when she saw how it impacted him. Rengar frowned. He forgot that Kha'Zix probably had no idea that Lucy is sister of the man he killed.

"I…I know. I just…" Kha'Zix said, but then he forced the best smile he could afford. "You're right, still, I'm sorry for your loss." It may have been enough to fool them, but Rengar knew how Kha'Zix was truly feeling. "So since I can't really tell you a lot about it, I'll leave you with Rengar, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, go if you want." Rengar replied. Lucy and Noah just nodded. Then Kha'Zix smiled once again and left. As he was leaving them, Rengar could hear a silent, soft whimper. It was like a stab in the heart, but luckily only Rengar heard him.

"Hello? Earth to Rengar?" Noah said suddenly. Rengar shook his head and looked at them. They were confused judging by their expressions.

"Ahh, sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you would help us." Lucy said, apparently again.

"I…" Rengar hesitated. He looked in the direction Kha'Zix was going. It was a tough decision to make. He didn't know what was better, not helping them at all, misleading them, he just didn't know what to do.

"He's so kind-hearted, isn't he?" Lucy suddenly changed the topic. Rengar turned his head towards her.

"What?"

"I mean, he got so upset when he heard what happened, almost as if he did it. He truly cares for others. No wonder he declared to help me without second thoughts." Lucy said and sighed. Rengar swallowed. If only she knew. But she couldn't ever know. Never. Yet, he realised. As long as Kha'Zix doesn't reveal himself, it should be all fine. There is no possible evidence that Kha'Zix is lying or that he killed Connor and his crew. Yes, that's right. Rengar sighed and replied.

"Alright, I can provide you some information."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Lucy almost yelled. Little did she know that none of Rengar's words would lead her anywhere. His plan was to make them blindly wander in circles, hoping that they would eventually give up. He'll need to ask Nidalee for help. With her, it shouldn't be a hard task.

"Alright then, listen closely, because I'm not going to repeat myself…"

* * *

Rengar wasn't feeling particularly good while lying to them, especially since Lucy just lost her brother and all she wanted was a peace on her heart, but it couldn't be helped. He loves Kha'Zix, he can't let him die, no matter how much evil he has done. When they were done, he made sure no one was following him, and then he made his way straight to his hut. When he entered, Kha'Zix was sitting at the table, the robe was lying folded on their bed. He didn't even move when Rengar came, he was just sitting there.

"Kha'Zix, are you okay?" Rengar asked worried about him. He came closer and placed his hand on his shoulder. Then he moved another chair closer to him and sat beside. Kha'Zix's expression wasn't saying much. He wasn't looking sad, but also not happy, or angry. He was acting indifferent. When Rengar looked at him, he raised his eyes to meet his gaze.

"I don't know whether I am or not." Kha'Zix replied after painfully long silence.

"Kha…" Rengar whispered. He moved closer and pulled Kha'Zix to hug him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his head. This made Kha'Zix smile slightly, but it was just to cover up how he was truly feeling.

"...Rengar…?" Kha'Zix suddenly spoke.

"Yes?" he replied and released him from the hug.

"Am I…am I a monster…?" This question almost broke his heart.

"Of course not! What are you even saying?" Rengar replied and grabbed his hands.

"To you, not, but to others?" Kha'Zix asked again. He had small tears on his eyes. It was a second time Rengar has seen Kha'Zix cry. But he hesitated. He didn't have answer to that question.

"You didn't reply, because it's true?" Kha'Zix added.

"Kha'Zix, please…"

"I'm not mad at you. I still remember your expression you made that day. You were terrified of me." Kha'Zix continued. Rengar recalled the day of Connor's death. It was a frightening experience, true, but it was before Kha'Zix started to change, to shape his mind.

"Stop it, you're wrong!" Rengar said, but then Kha'Zix pulled his hand away and stood up.

"How can you be so sure?!" Kha'Zix said aloud. "I'm from the Void! Everyone knows what we're capable of! We're murdering others just for the sake of killing! We hunger for power more than anything!" Kha'Zix started yelling out of frustration. He was crying at that point.

"You're different than others!" Rengar got up as well. "If you're a murderer, then why am I still alive?"

"Because…because I love you…" Kha'Zix mumbled. "But it doesn't mean that-"

"Of course it matters!" Rengar interrupted him. "You just said you love me. If that's true, then doesn't it mean you're already different?" Rengar asked and took a step forward.

"I…it's wrong! It's all wrong! I'm a liar, monster, murderer, and-"

"And the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Rengar yelled back. Kha'Zix looked at him shocked. "If you were a monster, shouldn't I be terrified of you? Shouldn't I keep trying to kill you so I can sleep peacefully? If that was the case, then why the hell have I fallen in love with you?!" he continued with tears flowing down his cheeks. He got closer to him and put his hands on his shoulders. "You might be a monster outside, but on the inside, you're the person YOU want to be, not something that's dictated by your place of origin!" Rengar said and then hugged him. Kha'Zix was speechless. He was surprised by Rengar's confession. Then, he gave up. He sank in Rengar's chest and let tears flow. He was glad they had this conversation, it might have helped Kha'Zix change.

* * *

After their emotional talk, Kha'Zix fell asleep. Rengar used this opportunity to visit Nidalee and tell her how things are going. At that point her cat family was so used to him, they stopped raising their heads to check who it is. Nidalee was playing with three little cubs when Rengar stormed in.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" Nidalee asked confused, still playing with them.

"Well, I have a favour to ask." he replied.

"Wow, the pridestalker wants a favour from me, what an honour." Nidalee replied playfully.

"Don't call me that, you know I hate it." Rengar scoffed. "Anyway, you remember this guy in glasses who turned out to be the cause of those traps, right?"

"Yeah, how could I forget. What about him?"

"About him, nothing. His sister decided to pay me a visit."

"This girl was his sister?" Nidalee asked surprised.

"Yeah, she- wait, how do to know?"

"My family told me." she somewhat explained.

"What? Ah, right. Tiger." Rengar remembered.

"She wanted to thank you?"

"Partially, yeah, but it wasn't the main reason." Rengar said, and then his face became more serious. "She wants revenge, you probably know what it means…" he added. Nidalee frowned and slowly nodded.

"Have they seen him?"

"If only. Kha'Zix "befriended" them. I fucked up and let him go to town again." Rengar said and kicked the nearest tree, which startled the cubs a little. Nidalee gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry. But continuing. When he returned, he found a friend, as he called her. Later she turned out to be someone who really wants to kill him, and now he feels guilty, because she said out loud that she wants to kill the Void creature that's responsible for Connor's death." Rengar explained and sighed at the end. Nidalee let the cubs go to their mother and she stood up.

"That's bad. Like, very bad. So, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to plant fake evidences while I'll take make them interpret them wrong." Rengar asked. Nidalee smiled.

"Doesn't sound very hard. I think I can do it. Where are they staying?"

"Currently they are back in town, but they want to come as soon as the Sun rises. Do you think we could pull something off even now?" Rengar asked, but Nidalee's overconfident smile was enough.

"Alright, what's your plan?"

 **I hope that some of you are still there, interested in that story. I think that it might be a final story about Rengar and Kha'Zix, at least for now. I believe you're all fed up with it, even if you enjoy the story. Anyway,I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be...well, I don't want to promise anything at that point, as soon as possible xD. Merry Christmas everyone!**


	6. Help

**I think I'll change the publishing date to Saturday. In case I don't manage to write it in time, I can always shift it to Sunday. Trying to finish it on Monday wasn't always easy. Without further ado, enjoy.**

 **PS: If there are some Rengar x Kha'Zix enthusiasts, a friend of mine named CausingNickel has published his first story which takes place in rather unique setting. I'm honestly interested how it will develop and encourage you to check him out as well! u/11644581/CausingNickel**

 **Chapter V - "Help"**

Rengar yawned when he returned to Nidalee's camp with her. She was tired, too. They haven't managed to do a lot, but enough just for the next day. It was way past midnight, so Rengar was wondering if Kha'Zix was all right, but decided not to worry about it for now. He sat down and leaned against a tree trunk. Nidalee just casually lied down on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

"Success, yay…" she mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Yeah…*yawn*. I don't know what time it is, but it's got to be around two or three in the morning…" Rengar said.

"Okay, so what have we done?" Nidalee asked. It was too late for her to think properly.

"Hmm...shredded pieces of clothes scattered around…" Rengar started counting.

"But with clean cuts, so they won't suspect him." Nidalee replied.  
"Right." he nodded. "What else…" Rengar wondered. Even though they just did it, it was hard to recall it. "Oh! The...the fake footprints!"

"Leading to his old cave, right?" Nidalee added.

"Correct. And they won't find anything in there, so at least half a day wasted." Rengar smiled at the thought he had more time than expected, and then he laughed when he realised wasting time would bring him peace.

"What's so funny...?" Nidalee asked half asleep.

"Nothing in particular. Anyway, was that all?" Rengar replied. He was almost sure they were forgetting something.

"The...vial…" Nidalee whispered, trying not to fall asleep.

"Oh, you are right! The empty healing potion vial, I completely forgot." he nodded. "Good thing that I eventually decided to bury their corpses and got rid of the tents, it will help to cover so much evide-" Rengar paused when he heard Nidalee snoring. He smiled and sighed. Having a friend like her was a blessing. Rengar looked up at the sky. The moon was almost completely hidden by the clouds, so there was hardly any light. Even though he was rarely using this feature, Rengar was glad that both he and Nidalee had the ability to see in the dark. After he got up, he started making his way towards his hut. All he wanted now was to just lay in bed and go to sleep.

When he was back, Rengar noticed that there was no lights lit inside, so Kha'Zix must be either asleep or gone. He was glad when he found out that it was the first case after he peeked through the window. He slowly opened the door and slipped inside, trying to make as little noise as possible. Then he took off his armour, most clothes, and in boxer briefs only, he gently lied down beside Kha'Zix, who turned out to be still awake.

"Where have you been?" Kha'Zix asked quietly. He sounded very tired, must have been waiting for Rengar all this time.

"Why aren't you asleep sweetheart?" Rengar asked and hugged him.

"I wasn't tired earlier, and then I decided to wait for you, so I waited." he replied. Rengar felt bad for leaving him without a note or something like that, but he didn't think about it back then.

"I'm sorry. And don't worry, I just had to take care of some things, that's all." Rengar tried to avoid replying to that question. Luckily Kha'Zix appeared to be too exhausted to pry further, so he just sighed, either from staying late, or knowing that Rengar was hiding something, or maybe both.

"Anyway, let's just sleep now, okay?" Kha'Zix asked and pulled the quilt up to cover his shoulders.

"You don't have to ask twice…" Rengar replied almost whispering and hugged him tighter, and then instantly fell asleep.

Kha'Zix would rarely ever wake up earlier than Rengar, so it was a surprise to him when he opened his eye and realised Kha'Zix was gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up. He slowly sat up and shook his head. He couldn't believe it was a struggle to him to get up since he always gets up very early. Last night's sabotage was to blame.

"Hmpf...good morning…" Rengar mumbled and stretched out.

"Hey. I don't want to interrupt, but they are here." Kha'Zix replied.

"What? Already?" he said, still fighting the urge to just lie down and return to sleep, but eventually he managed to get up. He picked up his clothes and armour he threw on the ground the day before and started wearing them as fast as possible while talking with Kha'Zix at the same time.

"When have they come? Have they started doing something on their own?" Rengar asked.

"No, they just came, so I doubt they started anything yet." he replied, but his tone wasn't as cheerful as always, but Rengar thought it was because he didn't get enough sleep.

"Good to hear. Get some rest while I'm gone." Rengar said as he was getting ready. He fastened the locks on his armour, attached his metal claws, and sheathed the dagger. Then he hugged Kha'Zix and placed a kiss on his cheek to reassure him a little. "It's all gonna be okay, I promise. They won't know it was you."

"M'kay…" Kha'Zix mumbled, still looking down.

"Seriously, get some rest, you were waiting for me for some time, we got hardly any sleep." Rengar repeated and smiled. Kha'Zix couldn't help it and smiled back.

"Just come back before it gets dark, okay?"

"That's a promise!" Rengar replied happily. He felt his energy come back when he saw Kha'Zix smile. With that energy he vowed to himself that they would never figure out the true culprit. He opened the door, sent one last smile to Kha'Zix, and left.

* * *

"Maybe we came a little bit too early? You know, even Rengar is still sleeping." Noah commented.

"You think? Ughh, what if he gets angry?" Lucy asked, but before she got to hear any kind of reply, they heard the door opening, and then Rengar came out to greet them.

"Sorry for that, I usually don't sleep that long. I had to do some preparations beforehand." Rengar explained. He grinned when he realised that it wasn't a lie.

"Oh, no, you don't have anything to apologise for! It's oka-"

"Please spare me this behaviour. I get that you respect me and all, but to be honest, it's irritating. There is a bigger chance that I will turn you down if you keep this up rather than act normally." Rengar interrupted her. He appreciated their respectful behaviour, but he wasn't used to it at all.

"Oh, well, okay then…" Lucy said and grabbed her arm out of nervousness. She wanted to make a good first impression, but she ended up doing the opposite.

"Just call me Rengar, no weird titles or whatever." he added.

"Sure, buddy!" Noah replied. Both Rengar and Lucy gave him a weird look. Lucy looked terrified, as if he just sentenced them to inevitable death. Rengar on the other hand was surprised how bold the young man was, but then chuckled, because he found it hilarious.

"Alright, I wasn't expecting that." he said. Lucy sighed out of relief, and Noah just smiled, not realising what it could have cost them if Rengar wasn't so nice. "But let's not slack off, we have something to do if I believe correctly."

"Right. Have you decided where to go first?" Lucy asked. It was high time to start the plan.

"Yeah, I have. I suggest we go to the crime scene first. Maybe this creature visited it later. Let's go." Rengar replied and started walking. Lucy and Noah nodded and followed him.

"Oh, right, I've never asked…"Lucy started, but paused. Rengar stopped for a second and looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"What...what about their bodies?" she asked.

"Ah, that…" Rengar nodded slowly. He tried not to remember that scene, even though it was hard. He shook his head and smiled slightly. "I buried them, they are resting peacefully." he added. Lucy sighed and smiled, she seemed happy with this answer.

"Glad to hear that. Thank you, needn't do that."

"If I didn't, they would have been devoured by scavengers." Rengar explained, "Then they would probably settle nearby knowing they can find easy food nearby, so it would be a pain to get rid of them."

"Ah, okay…" Lucy replied, but sounded a little bit less content. Rengar noticed it. He realised it was good opportunity to scare them. Maybe it would discourage them slightly.

"But after what they've been through, I just couldn't let them stay there." Rengar explained. "Yes, even though I did it in order to prevent scavengers settling there, I also did it because I thought it was a correct thing to do." Now all they needed to do was to swallow the bait.

"Oh, I understand. Sorry for misunderstanding." Lucy replied and then remained silent. Rengar thought it was for nothing, but luckily Noah, the more curious of the two, decided to open his mouth.

"By the way, what exactly happened to them? I mean, I know they died, but how?" Rengar smirked when he heard that question. Then he wore the serious face and turned to them.

"You really want to know?" he asked, gravely serious.

"Umm...yeah?" Noah replied. Even Lucy happened to get slightly more interested.

"So better listen carefully, because if you screw up, you might share their fate." Rengar replied. He started walking towards their destination once again, but this time slower, and he started explaining. At first, they seemed unfazed, but when Rengar got to the gruesome part, he could tell they were moved by it.

"You know, it could be watching us right now." he added after a moment. This made them even more careful than before. They would look behind their back from time to time, even though there was no reason to do that. His story seriously got them.

"Did...did Connor suffer…?" Lucy asked after a moment.

"No...no, I don't think so. His death was the most merciful from all four. It wasn't swift or painless, but he didn't suffer." Rengar explained.

"Th-Thank you…" she replied. Just the moment later, they were there. Before, it was a camp from the worst nightmares. Now, it was just an abandoned campfire with flattened grass around.

"Woah, it looks...kinda unsettling." Noah commented. It looked normal, yet something was off. Lucy felt it, too.

"Last time I've been here it was all red. And I'm not exaggerating at all." Rengar added.

"You mean, like, everything?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, everything. Tents, trees, grass. There were even small pools of blood in those holes." Rengar replied and pointed at concavities nearby. Noah frowned when he looked at them and Lucy covered her mouth in fear and disbelief.

"All right then, let's look for anything that could help us. You take this side, and I take this one." he ordered, purposely sending them to the side where he left torn and cut shirt remainings. As expected, they weren't the best at searching, because it took them at least fifty minutes to notice them. But Rengar wasn't upset or irritated, quite otherwise. He was glad that they were taking more time than needed.

"Hey, Rengar? I think we found something." Lucy said out loud while looking for Rengar.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"This piece of clothing, does it look familiar? I don't think that Connor had anything like this, unless he bought it here." she said while examining it.

"I...I think one of those other men was wearing it. His name was...Aaron?" he replied. To be honest, he had no idea if it was even close to what they were wearing since their clothes were either torn to small pieces, or buried with their bodies.

"You say? It was some distance away from here, it was hanging on the tree." Noah replied.

"Is there a chance he returned for his body to eat him?" Lucy asked, hoping that it wasn't the case.

"Well...to be frank, one of the bodies was indeed missing it's upper part, so it might be what happened…" Rengar told them. He was surprised by how quickly he made up that lie. In the past it would take him more than a couple of seconds, and it still would sound suspicious.

"All...right then…" Noah gulped. He was hoping they wouldn't suddenly get ambushed by this creature.

"Let's go after this lead. But you know what it might mean?" Rengar asked them.

"It might lead us to its lair, right?" Lucy replied.

"Correct. If that's the case, this creature might be there. It might spot us before we even realise we are getting close, so stick together." he added. Without arguing, Lucy and Noah immediately got closer and started cautiously looking around. After some time they seemed to lost track, but that's when Rengar "accidentally" found another clue.

"What might this be…?" Rengar "wondered" out loud and showed them both the vial. "Looks like a regular vial to me."

"It...it looks just like the healing potion Connor bought when he was still in Piltover!" Lucy replied as she was inspecting the small bottle.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, but...why would it be here?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe...maybe your brother gave it to someone, because he didn't need it? And then it dropped when this thing was dragging him?" Noah suggested.

"This...might be possible, but it seems very unlikely…" she replied.

"Well, we don't have any better clue, so we might as well go in this direction." Rengar suggested. He didn't hear any objections. After some more time they came across some footprints. All according to plan, Rengar thought. Then in time, they were finally there. Rengar quietly ordered them to hide behind the trees. When they looked what was in front of them, they saw partially concealed cave. It was hidden behind bushes and vines.

"Okay, are you ready? Maybe prepare your weapons now since you have time for it." Rengar suggested as he was unsheathing his dagger and unlocking his claw. As suggested, Lucy drew her rapier, and Noah raised his hands just a little higher. As they were slowly moving closer and closer, all that could be heard at that moment was their breathing. And then they were right in front of it.

"You two, stay on guard, I'll light the torch." Rengar whispered, but then Noah shook his head.

"There's no need, I can make magical light orb that can fly around us, or several smaller if needed." he replied. Rengar thought a second, but since it didn't matter, he chose the second option.

"Okay, make smaller ones, but send one of them inside, and make the rest fly around her to aid her inside. Lucy and I will cover you." he instructed him and with Lucy he started looking around them. Without any hesitation, Noah started whispering something, and then after a moment small, bright orbs formed in his hand. He pointed with his finger towards the cave, and one of those little lights followed his command. Rengar looked for a second behind him, he was honestly amazed and interested in what else this young man could do with his utility magic. First protection barrier, now this.

"I don't see anything yet…" he replied.

"Okay then. I'll go inside, you two enter right after me. Noah, make the light go as far as possible." Rengar said and then slowly entered the cave. He had to admit, his darkvision could come in handy from time to time. He was there maybe once or twice, and never really paid attention to what was here. All he knew was that Kha'Zix used to live here before he moved to his house. Now that he was "inspecting" it, he noticed that it must have been rough living here, even for a Void creature. No beds or tables, only some stones and slabs.

"It's good for now I believe. Can you make those lights one again?"

"Aye aye." Noah replied and then they all returned to him, they started spinning in his hand, and then they became one, bigger, and brighter ball of light, which he sent higher to illuminate most of the entrance. They all looked around with their weapons high, but there was no trace of the enemy.

"Are were sure he's in here?" Lucy asked after a moment of painful silence.

"We're not. He might be out, or somewhere here, invisible." Rengar said. Noah and Lucy swallowed. They completely forgot that he mentioned he could turn invisible, though not for long. They started looking around, shifting their gazes from one corner to another, awaiting enemy attack, yet nothing happened.

"Don't worry, I can try to sense him." Rengar replied.

"Oh, you mean the camouflage and the ability to slow your own pulse in order to feel someone else's?" Lucy suddenly said. Rengar blinked several times and looked at her confused.

"Uhh, yeah. How do you know?"

"I've read some books by Eduard Santangelo, famous explorer from Piltover, about vastaya. He mentioned about Kiilash tribe, cat-like hunters, and their abilities." Lucy explained thoroughly. Rengar was both surprised and displeased by how much she knows. That knowledge can become troublesome.

"A-Anyway, just let me do it." he said and coughed. Then, he closed his eye and released the power within him. He felt everything slow down around him, his breath, his heart, everything. Then he looked to his side, he "felt" Lucy's and Noah's presences where they were standing a moment ago. He could "see" their heartbeats. They were faster than usual, human heartbeat. But it wasn't something out of ordinary, they thought they were in danger. To them, on the other hand, Rengar started being slightly transparent, but they still could see him. Naoh sent his light a little bit further into the cave, but all he saw were dark stones, some of them looked almost like boulders. But when he did it, Rengar felt something. He thought he was imagining things, but no. He focused on the direction where the light flew. And then he felt it. A heartbeat.

"H-Hey guys...did you hear something?" Lucy said suddenly. Noah looked at her, and then again at Rengar, who was still focusing. Then they felt rumbling under their feet, and with time, it was getting stronger and stronger.

"Watch out!" Rengar yelled suddenly. When they looked at the darkness in front of them, they saw a huge bear emerging from shadows. They all jumped to the sides in order to avoid trampling. It roared, and the sound echoed through the cave, deafening all of them.

"Ah, shit!" Rengar cursed trying to fight the pain in his ears. He shook his head, he felt dizzy. He envied human's hearing at that moment. He looked at Noah and Lucy to see how they were coping with it, but he didn't see them, something was blocking his sight. He looked higher. The bear chose him as his first victim. With the corner of his eye he saw its clawed paw making its way to him with high speed. Rengar tensed all his muscles and moved his weapons between the two of them to block the damage, but he knew it would probably send him flying onto the wall anyway. He just hoped it wouldn't crush his bones. Suddenly, he felt the crush, but nothing has hit him. No pain, no nothing. He felt it beside him. Rengar lowered his guard a little and opened his eye. He was both shocked and confused. His sight was still slightly hazy from that echo.

"Wha...what happened?" he asked as he moved away from that bear.

"Phew...just in time…" Noah sighed in relief and sat down on the ground. Rengar noticed his hands were pointed at the bear. Did he do something?

"Noah sent it to sleep, though not eternal. I mean, literally. It's sleeping." Lucy explained.

"Be careful next time, it's hard to cast a spell that fast, you know?" Noah groaned from the strain. Rengar's eye widened. He put something like this to sleep? Just how powerful is he?

"But let's be swift, after like, two or three minutes, it will wake up. I can put it to sleep again only two more times, then we have to either evacuate or kill it." Noah replied.

"I'll keep an eye on it, you two start looking."

"Sure. Let's go." Lucy nodded and started searching. Rengar started looking around as well. When he was done pretending to be searching his side of the cave, he decided to join Lucy.

"To think you two would save me, unbelievable." Rengar commented.

"I mean, we are the cause of it, so I guess it wouldn't have happened if we didn't ask you to help." Lucy replied, still searching for anything.

"Yeah, you're right I suppose. But still, it was incredible." Rengar admitted.

"It is, right? Noah always wanted to become an adventurer, so he started training magic. He managed to cast Sleep that fast only because of how dedicated he is." she replied.

"Sleep? You mean that spell?"

"Yeah. It sound silly, yeah, but it's just a name. All that really matters is magic formula. To put it simple, the words he needs to say in order to cast it." Lucy explained it as best as she could. She didn't understand it herself, so she was hoping she didn't lie accidentally about something.

"Ah, I see. Seems quite useful." he replied. Then they heard another groan, immediately followed by another snore.

"One more use guys…" Noah reminded them about limited amount of time.

"Shit! He's right! Let's keep looking!" Lucy shook her head and returned to searching."Sorry, it's my fault." Rengar apologised, but she smiled and shook her head once again.

"No, it's okay. If we run out of time and don't manage to look everywhere, we can always return tomorrow once he's rested." she said while looking under every rock and behind every corner.

"So he has a limited amount it spells daily, huh?" Rengar said.

"Something like that, yeah." Lucy replied, but sighed. "There's nothing here. Maybe we should go deeper? Noah still has one more use, and we've been looking only for a minute since he casted second Sleep."

"All right, let him know. I'll go first." Rengar suggested and went forward. The deeper he went, the more rocks and irrelevant stuff could be found. The end of the cave was closer than he expected it to be. After a moment, Lucy joined him with the lights Noah summoned before they entered the cave.

"It's not that deep. Rather shallow. Anyway, found anything?" she asked concerned. She was afraid that it was all for nothing.

"Not yet, but I wouldn't have high expectations. If the bear claimed this cave, it must mean it has changed its location." Rengar replied. This made Lucy upset. Even though she knew they wouldn't find anything right away, she felt disappointed. So many clues, just to find yourself in a dead end. They spent a minute looking around, trying to find anything, something out of ordinary, but there was nothing, only meaningless scratches on the stones.

"I guess no luck for today, huh?" Lucy asked. Rengar could tell she was sad, he felt it in her voice.

"You know, it might be dead, this thing looked powerful…" he said, wishing something so simple would convince her.

"I doubt it. I don't believe something so menacing could let itself get killed by an overgrown bear." she said and kicked a little stone. "Well, let's get goi-" she added and gasped.

"Hmm? What is-" Rengar asked, but then he noticed it himself. When they were looking at it from various angles, it had no sense at all, but when they were at the back of the cave, when they looked towards the exit, all those scratches on stones started forming a word.

"Wait, does it say "hell"? No, wait! It's "help"!" Lucy almost yelled!

"But...why…?" Rengar asked. He didn't understand why something like this would be here. Was it a coincidence?

"Guys! You have a minute!" Noah yelled to them, slowly getting away towards the exit.

"There's no time to talk now, let's go." Lucy said and ran. Rengar started running with her, still perplexed by what he just saw. How did it appear there?

The moment they left and made sure they are in a safe distance, they saw a head of the bear peek outside. It looked confused, but luckily it hid inside after a moment.

"The bear probably thought we were in its dream." Noah said and sat down near the tree. "Have you found something?"

"Yes! Someone scratched the word "help" on those stones we saw. You can see the message only when you stand at the very back of the cave." she explained.

"Could that be? He had a prisoner?" Noah got up straight like a spring.

"That's what it looked like. What do you think Rengar?"

"I…" Rengar mumbled. He didn't really know what it could mean. As far as he knew, Kha'Zix have never had any prisoners. But he couldn't just tell them that. "Well, I...I'm sure I buried 4 bodies. Maybe it was someone else? I mean, we don't even know how old it is. It might have been there for centuries." Rengar suggested.

"No, there is no way it is older than one month." Lucy cut in.

"How can you be so sure?" Noah asked. "I mean, I didn't see it, but can you be so sure?"

"It's because of the type of stone and moisture in that cave. It was quite wet inside, wasn't it? Those dark stones inside are known to change their shape very quickly when droplets fall on them. Maybe it doesn't take days, but even within the first month some changes can be seen." she started explaining.

"Where are you getting at?" Rengar asked highly confused.

"Sorry, I'll be brief. Those scratches that we've seen, they still had their sharp edges, almost as if someone just made them." she added.

"Wait, so because those scratches can't be older than one month, that means someone must have made them earlier?" Noah replied.

"Exactly." Lucy nodded and smiled. Rengar was right, her knowledge could indeed prove troublesome. But it also made him wonder who was the author of those letters."But what does it tell us? As I said, I buried four people." Rengar reminded her.

"You're right. It's not like one of them rose from the dead and left a message for us."

"So? What do you think?" Noah asked.

"I can see only two possibilities. First, he had someone imprisoned in there, but someone apart from those four." she started.

"I don't think a Void creature would keep someone captive…" Noah sighed.

"And the other possibility?" Rengar asked.

"Well, it may sound weird, even insane, but it's the only logical answer we have left." Lucy replied. "What if the Void creature wrote it itself?"

"What!?" Noah almost yelled. "Why would it write something like this?"

"That I don't know either, but think about it. There aren't any other possibilities, unless we are missing something vital." Lucy said. She looked at Rengar and noticed that he was thinking about something. "Hey, you listening?" she tried to catch his attention after a longer moment of silence. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Ah, yes, sorry. What was it?" he asked.

"I mean, you've never said anything about my deduction. Noah immediately said it was ridiculous, but you just remained silent." she said. It felt almost as if she was suspecting him of something.

"I don't believe I allowed any interrogations…" Rengar replied harshly.

"Ah, sorry! I mean, I suppose you tried to look at it from this angle, too, but I interrupted you. My apologies." she replied and lost her confident tone.

"Uhh, yeah. Something like that. I must admit it sounds impossible... " he added. But she probably was right. If not human, then Kha'Zix must have written that. But why? And why was it concealed like that?

"Okay then. It's around noon, we probably should get back, I'm starting to get hungry." Lucy suggested. "What about we come a little bit later tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm okay with that." Rengar replied. "Can you return on your own? I'll pick some herbs on my way back, I don't want to slow you down."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for today."

"No problem. Oh, and uh, thanks for the save." Rengar said.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Noah scratched his head and smiled.

"So tomorrow then. See you." Rengar added and left. It was bad. Really bad. He was sure this day would discourage them badly, but instead it gave them more hope. He had to ask Kha'Zix about that message and think about something bigger than just some fake clues.

* * *

"What do you think, Noah?" Lucy asked her friend. He pondered for a moment before giving an answer.

"I dunno, it didn't sound completely honest, but he has no possible reason to lie to us." Noah said, not sure about all of it.

"I think you're right. It must be a lot to him as well. Let's forget it. Come on, I'm starving!"

 **I was so surprised when I realised I wrote 5k words. It's at least 1.5k words more than I usually write. But you all deserve it. Let's say that's my way of repaying all of you my absence. All right then, see you next Saturday :D**


	7. Heartache

**I've got announcement. During this and the following week I'll have so much work and studying to do, so I might have difficulties writing another 2 chapters, but who knows. I'll try my best, but I don't manage to do it, I'll make an extra long chapter later on to kind of make up for that. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter VI - Heartache**

Kha'Zix was waiting for Rengar in an absolute silence. The only thing he could hear were his thoughts. He knew he did something horrible. The pain of almost losing Rengar was unbearable, so what must Lucy be feeling all this time after losing her brother must be horrendous, he thought. All that time spent with Rengar taught him how to truly live. But he wondered, was it really something he deserved? He still was a Void creature after all. After he acknowledged that he killed Lucy's, his friend's brother, he kept tormenting himself, over and over, with the fact that he is only a monster, undeserving any form of kindness.

But for Rengar, he decided to stop this. His words would always make happier, more than ever. Kha'Zix started moving his leg while sitting in a chair in kicking motion. He sighed, he didn't know what to do. One part of him just wanted to return to his old, cheerful life with Rengar. Screw the town, screw new friendships. He didn't want to harm anyone anymore. But another part of him wanted something different. Kha'Zix grabbed his heart and looked down. He wanted to atone somehow. He wanted to make up for everything what he did. But he was sure Lucy wouldn't take it okay. She would be furious, she would try to kill him. Then a thought came to his mind. Would she even be able to defeat him? He has never seen her fight, what is she capable of, he wondered.

"That fucking sucks…" Kha'Zix sighed underneath his breath. His robe was lying on the bed, he started getting sick of it. At some point, he even considered shredding it to pieces, but then he realised it would be utterly stupid and irresponsible. On top of that, it wasn't really his, but Rengar's.

After some time, he saw through the window that Rengar has returned. Kha'Zix smiled widely and opened the door for him.

"Welcome back, Rengar." Kha'Zix greeted him. Rengar was happy that he wasn't in sorrow anymore.

"I'm back, as promised." he replied, and when he got close, wrapped his arms behind his hips and pulled a little bit closer, "Did you miss me?" he added and chuckled quietly.  
"Hmm...let me think…" Kha'Zix said in his usual humorous voice. Without leaving any moment for Rengar to retaliate, he moved closer and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I really like that kind of greeting. You should do it more often." Rengar said while slowly, but steadily moving inside with him. As the were moving, he pushed the door with his foot.

"I can't complain, I enjoyed that, too." Kha'Zix added and smirked. Rengar smiled wider. His gaze was fixed on Kha'Zix's emerald eyes. "Anyway, what about those two?" Kha'Zix asked.

But in response, Rengar released a soft and quiet, silencing "Shhh…". He got even closer, his half-closed eye focused only on his beloved one, "I don't want to talk about them right now…" he said in low, soothing voice. "Instead…" he added, and then moved his lips to Kha'Zix's, sealing them together in a kiss. He didn't resist, quite otherwise. While still holding Kha'Zix, Rengar moved a little bit further into his house, eventually they bumped into a bed with their legs. Before Kha'Zix realised, they were lying on their bed, kissing and frantically moving their hands all over each other's bodies.  
"What about we...you know…?" Rengar suggested while gently caressing Kha'Zix's cheek with the palm of his hand. His pupils dilated, breath quickened. He gulped. He knew Rengar well, he knew that Rengar would suggest it only, and only if he was completely and undeniably sure about it. He wanted to smile and happily nod, but something deep inside him couldn't let him enjoy this moment. His, until now, joyful expression, changed into doubting and melancholic look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Rengar. I...would gladly do it, but…" Kha'Zix sighed. It hurt him to reject Rengar's offer, but he just couldn't, "I don't really feel like it…"

Rengar frowned when he noticed this sudden change in his behaviour. He knitted his brows and lay down beside him, looking straight into his magnetic eyes, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Please, just tell me." he said worried. Kha'Zix looked at him, a single tear started flowing down his cheek.  
"I...I just can't take it anymore…" Kha'Zix replied, trying his best not to start crying.

"What do you mean?" Rengar asked again while holding his hands close to him.

"I…", Kha'Zix hesitated, "I feel guilty, I am guilty, yet you're doing everything to keep me, a criminal, safe from any harm, while I play dumb, and-" Kha'Zix let the sentence trail off and bit his lip to keep composure, but another shed tears sold him out. Rengar pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him, trying to calm him down, but to no avail. To think a Void creature could have such a soft heart. He's no monster, he assured himself.

"Can we...stay like that for a while…?" Kha'Zix mumbled while crying. He hated himself for being so weak. He wished he had his old, strong, and confident will, but at the same time this same will kept him a monster.

"Of course, it's okay...just calm down…" he replied in an instant. It was breaking his heart. Knowing that Kha'Zix changed was making him happy, but then he was suffering because of that.

They kept lying together for some time just hugging in silence. "Rengar…?" Kha'Zix asked suddenly. Rengar made some space between them allow him to talk properly.

"Yes, I'm listening." he replied quietly.

"I...repent what I did, I truly do, and this ugly feeling of guilt makes me miserable." he whispered, but he wasn't crying anymore, "What do you think, is there a possibility for me to...atone in some way?"

Rengar thought about that for a moment. He understood well what was the cause of his breakdowns, but what could he possibly do to relief this pain, he wondered. On top of that, Rengar knew a simple promise not to do something like that again wouldn't be enough, but then again, what else could he do without risking his identity being revealed?

"Maybe...you could write a letter?" Rengar suggested, but Kha'Zix shook his head.

"How would I know who Connor or Lucy is?" he said, "No, it wouldn't do."

"Fuck, had I told them the Void creature is dead, they would have been gone by now...What was I even thinking?" Rengar asked himself out loud. He could have prevented it, but the sudden Lucy's reply shook him.

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Kha'Zix replied and sighed.

"Oh, by the way, is there a chance that you...left some kind of message in your old cave?" Rengar asked when he remembered about their discovery.

Kha'Zix tried to recall something like that, "I…I did. The day you told me you hate me…" he admitted bitterly. Rengar frowned, he was still feeling bad for saying it to him.

"But why was it concealed like that?" he asked.

"Why? So no one would see it, obviously." Kha'Zix replied, "I did that, because I've read writing down your thoughts helps you cope with stuff, or something like that…"

Rengar nodded slowly, he understood what he was trying to tell. Even then he wasn't a complete savage. Rengar smiled and kissed Kha'Zix in the forehead.

"Okay then, so what do yo-" Rengar paused when he heard a growling sound in his belly. Kha'Zix looked at him surprised, smiled faintly and chuckled. Rengar laughed quietly as well, "Wow, what a mood killer."

"I actually forgot that it's so late, I feel a slight hunger, too." Kha'Zix admitted and sat up.

"I don't really feel like cooking. Will dried meat be enough?" Rengar asked. Kha'Zix smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

After they were full, they spent some time lying in bed, just the two of them. Rengar wanted to forget, at least for now, about everything. Lucy, Noah, their "investigation", all of it. He wanted to rest, to finally relax. Kha'Zix was feeling the same. Lying like that without any worries was blissful, but they knew it wouldn't be eternal. They had to return to their usual duties eventually. But for that short moment, they just stopped caring.

It was getting late, but still long before dark. Rengar gently released Kha'Zix from his embrace and said "I hate it, but I have to go."

Kha'Zix nodded and sighed. "I know, I know…" he said as they were getting up. Rengar donned his armour and took his weapons. He was ready to go, but before that, he turned to Kha'Zix and hugged him tightly.

"I love you. Be safe." he said and kissed him. Then he looked at him and smiled.

"I love you, too. Now go before I stop you." Kha'Zix said and chuckled. Rengar nodded and left.

As he was going to Nidalee in order to think about something to explain those clues they have found, Rengar wondered what would happen if Lucy and Noah accidentally learnt who the Void creature is. Would they just attack, no warnings given? Or maybe they would hesitate and ask question first? He tried to push that thought out of his mind. They won't know, he told himself.

But then, as he was halfway, he heard something, his name. He turned around to look for a person who called him, but there was no one in sight.

"Who's there?" Rengar called, but the only thing he heard were birds singing and leaves rustling on the wind. He shrugged and started walking again, but then he heard that again, clearer this time.

" _Rengar_?" it said. He looked around, scanning every bush, every tree, but he saw nothing. " _It's me, Noah._ ". Noah? Why? Where? Then, Rengar noticed something weird. This sound was in his head, he didn't hear it with his ears.

"What in the…" Rengar said under his breath. Why was he hearing him?

" _Oh shoot! I forgot! You don't know how it works._ " he said in his mind. " _Just think about what you want to tell me, I'll hear it._ "

What? Just think? Rengar was perplexed, has he casted some sort of spell or something? Confused, he tried to think of a short reply. " _Hello? Noah?_ " Rengar "said" to him.

" _Oh! I was afraid I confused the direction!_ " he replied. Rengar's eye bugged out. He actually replied to him. It was strange. He thought that telepathy was solely for magic casters, yet he was able to communicate with him. Was it because he was a magic caster?

" _Why am I hearing you?_ " Rengar asked him.

" _I wanted to talk to you, without Lucy. I'm close to where we met the first time. Can we meet?_ " Noah asked.

" _Why? Can't we talk like that? It is weird, but it's not that bad actually._ " Rengar replied. That must be looking hilarious, he thought. He is just standing there, doing absolutely nothing. If Nidalee saw him, she would question his sanity.

" _Well, theoretically, but maintaining this spell isn't the easiest thing to do, so…_ " Noah said. Now that he said that, he felt a slight exhaustion in his "voice". He sighed and turned back.

" _Okay, I'm coming. I'll be there in fifteen minutes._ " Rengar said.

As he promised, he was there after some time. Noah was sitting on a rock, reading a book. When he saw Rengar, he put it in his bag and jumped down on the ground.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Rengar asked, amazed that he wasn't hallucinating. He seriously just talked to him in his mind.

"It's about our search. I wanted to ask you something." Noah admitted with straight face.

"Okay then...but why isn't Lucy with you?" Rengar asked first. He thought they are inseparable.

"I'm afraid she would overreact…" he replied. Rengar raised his brow. Overreact? Why? What kind of question does he want to ask?

"Go on then…" he said, not sure if he was ready for his question.

"I wanted to know why...why did you lie about the Void creature?" Noah said. His brows furrowed and he almost gasped. Does he know? How much does he know?

"What do you mean…?" Rengar asked, uncertain of current situation.

"Right after you agreed to help us, you told us some things about the Void creature, remember?" Noah pressured him.

"Yes, I do." Rengar tried to calm down. Maybe he can refute his accusation?

"Most of those things were lies, weren't they?" he said, "You said you had always been severely wounded after each encounter, but it was a lie." Noah explained. How does he know, Rengar thought. Because he doesn't have that many scars?

"Why would I lie? Furthermore, why do you even think I lied?" Rengar said angrily. He thought that an innocent person would be angered if accused of lying.

"I…" Noah sighed. "If I don't tell you, you won't admit anything." he added.

"What are you talking about?" Rengar asked again. Noah looked at him and replied.

"I can sense if someone is lying." he admitted. He...what? Rengar couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Wait...you can...can you really distinguish a lie?" Rengar asked in disbelief. If it was true, then he definitely knew.

"I do, but some conditions must be met." Noah said.

"Conditions?"

"Well, I need to know one's name, given during birth. Also, I need to know more or less one's personality, what kind of person one is." Noah explained.

"And that's all?" Rengar asked. He was getting nervous.

"Well...for a long time I thought it was everything, but one year ago I discovered that I also need to know one's race. With all those three pieces of information, I can become a walking lie detector." he replied. "Wait, why am I telling you this? I was supposed to interrogate you!" he added with quizzical expression on his face. Know one's race, huh, Rengar thought. So everything Kha'Zix said he took for granted since he was sure it wasn't a lie?

"I...said all of that to discourage you, because-" Rengar paused. He can't tell that he is afraid they will die, it's a lie. He needs to go around it somehow.

"Because…?" Noah repeated after Rengar, awaiting some kind of response.

"Because...as I said, I don't want to be responsible for your deaths…" Rengar said carefully. Noah's expression didn't change. Did you trick him?

"I understand, you didn't lie when you said you have never defeated him, but Lucy isn't weak. She is very agile, and with my spells, I can make her a deadly opponent, even for him." he admitted.

"I don't doubt it, but I really don't want you to take that risk." Rengar said, this time it wasn't even a lie.

"To be truthful, I don't think this a great idea, either, but I would descend to hell with her if she asked me to. But hey, if we actually do that, we'll be known for slaying a Void creature!" Noah exclaimed, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah, you would be…" Rengar said slowly. It is bad, very bad, he had to do something, but what?

"But now that I think about it, why won't you help us kill it? Aren't you afraid it will come one day, ambush you, and kill you?" he asked, both concerned and confused.

"I...I actually am not." Rengas said confidently. To Noah's surprise, he didn't lie.

"How can you be so sure? Perhaps you know something we don't?" he said and sucked his teeth. He wanted answers. "Let's do it this way, I'll ask you one question, and you'll reply to it, no matter what, but I won't tell Lucy anything about it...at least for now." he added. Rengar glowered at him, he didn't like his overconfidence, but what choice did he have?

"Ask the question, then I'll decide." Rengar added, highly displeased by this situation.

"Do you know...the whereabouts of this creature?" Noah asked after a moment of silence. Rengar's expression softened a little bit, but because he was cornered. It was a very cunning move. Rengar didn't realise it at first, but there was no way to go back. If he refuses to reply, it will mean that he knows. If he lies, he will know. Rengar bit his lip and looked aside. He had no choice.

"...I know where he is…" Rengar replied. Noah nodded, he knew it wasn't a lie.

"I understand. I'm glad we clarified it." Noah said and started walking away. "As I promised, I won't tell her anything yet, I'd rather want you to tell her yourself." he added. Rengar was confused. That's it?

"Wait, you don't want to know where he is?" he asked, but Noah just threw is hand in the air in dismissal.

"I said I would only ask one question." he said and stopped. He turned around and looked at Rengar. "Unless you want to tell me yourself…?" he asked.

"I'll keep that a secret for now. I need time to decide." Rengar replied. Noah nodded and started making his way back to the town.

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." he said and left.

Rengar felt bad. Not only all his lies have been revealed, but also he had to admit to know the location of what they are looking for. He wasn't sure whether Noah was honest about not telling Lucy, but he had to trust him for now.

"Fucking magic…" Rengar scoffed and went to Nidalee.

 **I realised my previous chapter had weird layout, so I'm gonna fix it in a moment. Sorry for that. See you (I hope) next week.**


	8. Betrayal

**I actually found some time to write it, so there it is, another chapter. I hope you'll like it ^^**

 **Chapter VII - Betrayal**

"This is bad, Nidalee, this is bad…" Rengar said as he stormed into Nidalee's hideout. Some of the more curious cats raised their heads, and the rest remained still, knowing that it was just the usual guest.

"What?" Nidalee asked, not knowing what he meant, but from his expression she could judge that nothing good for sure.

"They...HE knows. The boy knows!" Rengar almost shouted trying to calm down. He was both scared and irritated.

"Wait, what? What exactly does he know?" she insisted.

"He knows I lied! Oh god, what do I do now…?" Rengar said and started babbling to himself. Nidalee walked up to him and shook him by his shoulders.

"Hey! Explain what happened!" she demanded. He looked at her and bit his lower lip.

"This...Noah apparently possesses some kind of ability to know when someone's lying." Rengar explained. "Although he doesn't know who Kha'Zix truly is." he added, and then told all the information he obtained from Noah about this ability. Nidalee frowned, it was indeed very bad, but no as much as she thought initially. She sighed and leaned against the tree near her.

"So...what are you going to do now?" Nidalee asked him, uncertain of what may come next. Rengar looked at the ground, he had no idea.

"I wish I knew." he said and gritted his teeth. Up until now, he kept his composure, but on the way to Nidalee, he started thinking about many scenarios, many of them were unfavourable to them. What if Noah lied and will tell Lucy about all of that? If that's the case, what should he do or tell? His mind was blank, he started scratching his head nervously in desperate attempt to make a plan, but he just couldn't.

"You won't think of anything while you are in this condition." she said, trying to help him relax a bit, but she failed.

"I know! But I can't calm down! I'm about to lose someone I love and I can't do shit!" Rengar yelled, but not at her, at himself. He covered his eye and started shedding tears of despair. She just remained silent. Rengar has been carrying that weight all by himself, it's only natural he would eventually get overwhelmed by it. Nidalee crossed her hands and looked down.

"Have you talked to him?" she eventually broke the silence. Rengar looked at her with his eye red from crying.

"...what?" he said, his voice shaking and cracking.

"I mean, have you talked with Kha'Zix about it? You said he can't detect a lie from his mouth, since he's sure he's a vastaya." Nidalee proposed. "Maybe he could lie, and they would take it as granted?" she clarified. Rengar opened his eye wider, that actually was an excellent idea. But did he want to endanger Kha'Zix even more? No, he was already in risk, he had to give it a shot.

"That's brilliant. Nida, you're a genius!" Rengar exclaimed in sudden rush of happiness and new hope.

"I know, you don't have to- AAH! PUT ME DOWN!" Nidalee screamed in surprise when Rengar suddenly picked her up and started spinning with her like a carousel.

"Oh, sorry about that!" he apologised and put her on the ground. She grunted at him and pouted. Rengar just laughed quietly, making Nidalee smile again. She was glad she was able to help.

"Anyway, don't waste any time, you'll need some time to talk this out, and the night isn't the most preferable time to do that I suppose." Nidalee added and dismissed him with her hand.

"You're right. I'll be going now. Oh, and thank for everything, I'll pay you back somehow later!" Rengar replied and rushed to Kha'Zix. This time, he was almost sure thing would go great.

* * *

Kha'Zix was surprised when Rengar literally burst inside their house. Rengar ran towards him and kneeled.

"I need your help." he said while trying to catch a breath. For a moment, Kha'Zix thought someone might have chased Rengar, so he stood up and bared his claws, ready to kill whoever or whatever comes through the door, but then he waved his hands. "No, no! Not that kind of help!" he added and coughed.

"Then why were you running?" Kha'Zix asked confused.

"I just wanted to see you quickly, that's all." he replied and smiled. Kha'Zix tilted his head in further confusion, but smiled back to him.

"I'm honestly not sure if I'm supposed to be glad or- wait, were you crying?" he immediately asked when he noticed that the fur on the right side of Rengar's snout was wet, and his bright, blue eye was somewhat less blue and more red.

"Wha...Ah, yes, but don't mind that, it's fine now. What's more, I need you to listen to me now." Rengar said and started explaining. He said everything, starting with what he has done so far, on Noah's secret ability ending. Kha'Zix nodded slowly, trying to digest what he just heard.

"So you're saying that whatever I say, Noah will take as a truth?" Kha'Zix asked, not sure if he understood well. Rengar nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah. I doubt he'll even consider you to be a Void creature since you've already talked to them. They are sure you're roaming somewhere there." he added, "But you would need to be careful not to make an obvious lie accidentally, otherwise he might start to suspect you." Rengar warned him. In fact, it's the only way for Noah to know that something's up, at least Rengar thought so.

"I'm sorry Rengar, but...I don't think I can do it…" he replied to Rengar's surprise. For some reason, he didn't seem to like that idea.

"Wha- what? Wait, but why? It's perfect! You'd just need to-"

"I can't lie to them, Rengar!" Kha'Zix suddenly cut in. Rengar silenced and looked at him. "When I said I wanted to atone, I really meant it. If I lied, it would be against my resolve." Kha'Zix lowered his voice and explained.

"Kha, please, this is urgent!" he tried to convince Kha'Zix. "I understand like no one else, but-"

"Can you stop deciding what is best for me!?" he snapped. He stood up, and while still looking at Rengar, moved a little bit away.

"Kha, listen-"

"No! You listen! All this time you've been deciding on your own what should happen and be done, without consulting it with me!" he yelled at Rengar, who couldn't understand from where it was coming from.

"It was for your own good!" he replied in self-defense. Kha'Zix scoffed.

"My own good? How can you know what is good for me!?" he continued. He moved closer to Rengar, but he didn't move back. Rengar just stood there, his eye fixed on the ground, fists clenched from annoyance.

"I-"

"You can't even look me in the eye 'cause you know it's true! If you really wanted my good, you would have talked to me more! You're just selfish!" Kha'Zix concluded. Rengar didn't know what to say. He was right, all he said was right. All this time he didn't see it, but it wasn't for Kha'Zix. It was all for him. He never asked him if it was a good idea, what he felt, what he needed, never. He raised his eye to meet Kha'Zix's angry gaze, but his look was as determined, as his angry.

"Yes, I was selfish, what is wrong with that?" Rengar asked. Kha'Zix was puzzled for a second.

"What? A lot! It means you don't respect me!"

"No! That's where you're wrong!" Rengar shouted. He wiped the tears from his eye said, "That's right, I did all of that because I thought it was right! It was all for me! You want to know why? Because I don't want to lose YOU!" he shouted. Kha'Zix looked at him surprised.

"Rengar, you-"

"You may be- no, you are right! I am selfish, stubborn, maybe even arrogant," he said and placed his hands on Kha'Zix's shoulders, "But I'm also heartbroken when someone's threatening to take my happiness away from me! And this selfishness, stubbornness, and arrogance of mine will ensure that no one gets past me, and no one takes my treasure from me!" he said and looked him deep in the eyes. Kha'Zix was speechless.

"I...I know you're doing it to keep me safe, but-"

"Let's look at it from this angle," Rengar interrupted him again, "You won't lie, I can't make up any excuse, they find out who you are, what then? Do we just slaughter them? Let them kill you? What do you choose?" he asked. Kha'Zix hesitated. It wasn't wrong, he had a point, he thought, yet he still had his doubts.

"But then how am I supposed to make up for what I've done?" Kha'Zix wanted to know the answer to this question.

"I don't know how about you, but I believe in good and bad karma. If you did something bad to them, make sure you do something good to others. Me included." Rengar said, grabbed his hand and put it on his chest. "I know how you feel, I felt like that many, many times before, but I just can't afford to lose you, so I'm hooking onto everything I can in order to prevent that." he added. Karma? Would that be enough, Kha'Zix thought. He wasn't so sure, but seeing Rengar so determined, ready to do anything to save him, made him realise his own mistake. In his eyes, Kha'Zix probably seemed to have given up, ready to sacrifice himself just to atone for his sins.

"I'm sorry, I was being selfish, too. I wanted to do something good so badly, it clouded my sight and stopped me from seeing that you were hurt as well." he admitted. Rengar's face brightened and he smiled. He came closer to hug him, and Kha'Zix didn't reject it.

"Okay then, let's do this." Kha'Zix said as he looked at Rengar. "Any ideas?"

"Not yet, but with you, I'm sure we'll figure out what to do."

* * *

Lucy and Noah came a little bit later than the day before, but still rather early. They could still hear the birds sing, or feel and see the dew on grass and stones around them. But this time they needn't let them know they arrived, because Rengar and Kha'Zix were already there, waiting for them. Lucy waved and smiled on her way, Kha'Zix waved back, and Rengar just smiled faintly.

"I wasn't expecting to meet you, too, Kha'Zix." Lucy said with radiant expression.

"Well, me neither, kinda." he replied and scratched his head. She gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked concerned. Good, Rengar thought. They Lucy hasn't said anything about Kha'Zix, and Noah is silent, too. He realised that he's focusing on catching any lies, because his eyes were set on the current speaker.

Noah looked at Rengar, he knew what Noah wanted. Rengar sighed and looked at Lucy. "I...have to come clean with some things…" he said. Lucy tilted her head, she didn't know what was happening.

"Okay, hold on. Can you explain what's going on?" she said, now annoyed a little. After a short moment of silence, Rengar spoke out.

"I wasn't...completely honest with you guys." he said. Lucy looked at Noah, he really didn't tell her. "All this time, I...I've been misleading you, getting you as far away from the true location of the Void creature you're pursuing."

Lucy was standing wide-eyed, she couldn't believe Rengar would do that, and also she couldn't believe that Noah didn't tell her.

"What...but," a wide variety of expressions flashed on her face, from glowering look, to grim stare, "Why'd you do that? I thought…" she exhaled, looked down and shook her head.

"I just...remember when I said I didn't want to have you blood on my hands? It wasn't a lie. I really don't want that fight to happen…" Rengar said, making sure to phrase it the way that Noah's ability wouldn't catch it. To his delight, Noah smiled a little. It was a good sign.

"I told you you wouldn't! I want this myself! All I asked was for you to show me the location. You wouldn't be the reason of my death, but my recklessness!" Lucy replied angry at Rengar.

"I was the one who didn't want you to do this…" they heard suddenly. They all looked at Kha'Zix with surprised expressions. "I asked Rengar to fool you."

Lucy and Noah were both surprised. It wasn't Rengar? "Huh…?" they both said.

"When I said I came here to look for a place to settle...at first I wasn't alone. I was in a small group of five." Kha'Zix said with doleful face, "But then...one day, it ambushed us at the dawn. It started killing every single one of my friends, unfazed, as if it wasn't anything new for it."

Lucy covered her mouth as he was telling his tale. Noah seemed to be shocked as well. The fact that he hasn't interrupted him yet must mean he indeed can't detect any of Kha'Zix's lies.

"I managed to escape, but...then I got lost. I've been wandering for days, terrified for me life, knowing that this thing may come for me any second." he said and looked at Rengar, "You know the rest of that story." he added as his attention returned to them.

They were silent for a moment. Despite not wanting to do it initially, he was proud of how good of a liar he was. "I don't have many friends, even with you two I can count all of them on fingers of a single hand. That's why there is no way I'm letting you go. Rengar taught me how to fight, instead of killing it, we could prevent him from killing anyone anymore."

"After the death of Connor and the others, I made my up mind," Rengar joined in, "I decided not to hide his existence anymore, and become the "Jungle Guardian" my father wanted me to be." Rengar added. It used to be a lie, but to make it a truth, Rengar decided to actually tell everyone that Kumungu Jungle has been invaded by the Void creature, and stop them from getting too deep inside. With this thought in his mind, Noah couldn't see it as a lie. And it seemed to have worked, because Noah looked conflicted.

"I...I'm sorry for what happened to you and your closest ones, but…" Lucy said, she was upset. "I just have to do it. At that point, I don't really care if I end up dying, I have to do it, to avenge my brother, and ensure it won't kill anymore!" she added with determination in her eyes and anger in her voice.

"Lucy…" Noah said quietly. He didn't share her feelings. He wouldn't let her throw away her own life for revenge.

"Please, I'm begging you! Just tell me where to go!" Lucy pleaded. Rengar was truly sorry for that, he knew she was in pain and saw that as the only way of paying her respects, but there was no choice. He had to end it. Rengar took a deep breath and looked at her.

"Sorry, Lucy, but this is where our paths part. I won't help you." he said. He didn't fake his sorrow, it was genuine. He didn't want to make her his enemy, but at that point, it was the only choice he had. Lucy was shook when she heard him. She looked at Kha'Zix with hopeless expression, but he just averted his gaze and looked somewhere else.

"My apologies, but I can't. I hope you understand…" he said. Lucy closed her eyes, her breath was shaky and uneven.

"Okay then, fine. I'll do it alone with Noah! I don't need help from any of you!" she shouted and went away.

"Keep her safe, don't let her do anything stupid." Rengar said after she was some distance away from them.

"Sure thin-" Noah let the sentence trail off when he heard a sudden "boom" sound somewhere in the distance. It didn't sound like an explosion, more as if something fell and hit the ground hard.

"What was that?" Kha'Zix asked. They all looked at each other.

"No clue...really." Rengar shrugged. It was too far away, so it couldn't be Lucy.

"Maybe a rock fell somewhere? Or earth moved?" Noah suggested.

"Who knows. Anyway, be safe you two." Rengar said. Noah nodded.

"Aye! You too!" he said, giving them his usual bright and wide smile, and then ran towards the direction where Lucy went. When he was too far behind the trees to see him anymore, Rengar sighed almighty.

"I can't believe it was all I had to do…" he said and sat down on the grass. Kha'Zix kneeled down beside him.

"You know, they could still find out...theoretically."

"Doubt it, the only meaningful clues were in their camp, but now that they think they were fake…" Rengar said and smiled, "Means that you're safe." he added. He leaned closer and hugged him with one hand.

"Next time you decide to start plotting, be sure to include me in your masterplan." Kha'Zix said and smirked. Rengar laughed and nodded.

"I won't forget to! Ok, let's head back inside, shall we?" he suggested and stood up. As they were walking, another booming sound reached their ears.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Kha'Zix said out loud. It must have been very far away, because they hardly heard it.

"Maybe a hill somewhere is crumbling, or wet ground has stopped being a sufficient support for the trees? It is quite humid today." Rengar said when he realised that his lower part of body was almost entirely wet from grass.

"That would explain it. But now I'm hungry, let's hunt something. We haven't hunted together in a while." Kha'Zix suggested. Rengar smiled and nodded. It was true, they didn't have time for each other in a while, even if it was only couple of days. Rengar returned for his weapons, Kha'Zix left the robe inside, and together they proceeded to do what they do best, hunt.

* * *

"Lucy! Wait for me!" Noah shouted to Lucy. Her pace was fast, but she wasn't running. She was furious.

"You knew!?" she yelled at him.

"I...well, I knew he wasn't fully honest, but I realised that only after yesterday. I asked him to tell us the truth later, and he agreed." Noah replied. Lucy cursed under her breath and sighed. She placed her hand on her mouth and started thinking.

"That doesn't matter anymore, anyway. We should start our own investigation." Lucy said, She seemed to have regained her composure, she didn't look as angry as before.

"Are we able to do it by ourselves? I mean, I didn't learn any tracking spell yet…" he admitted, but she gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry, we won't need it, if we look long enough, we'll find it. Or it'll find us, and then, we will be ready." she said and then took something out from her bag. It looked like a normal scroll.

"What's this? A magic spell?" Noah asked. Lucy smirked and showed him its content. When he read the first couple of words, his jaw dropped and his eyes started shimmering like two diamonds. "H-Ho-How did you get this!?" he asked in excitement.

"It cost me an arm and a leg, but as I said, I came here prepared." Lucy said and put it back in the bag.

"Bu-But...a spell that strong...I didn't even know a spell like that can be written down on the scroll!" he shouted.

"I know, right? I was surprised when I've been offered it as well."

"Where did you even get that from?" Noah asked. He wanted to know her source. If it was some powerful mage, maybe he would take Noah as his accomplice or student? It would rock, he thought.

"Uhh...I had to dig a little bit, and...it wasn't completely legal, too…" Lucy laughed awkwardly. Noah raised his brow and looked at her. "Hey! I don't give me that look!" she said offended.

"Well, if it proves useful, it would mean it wasn't for nothing."

"Exactly. Now then, let's go." she said and led the way. In the background they could hear birds, wind, droplets of water, and another loud sound of something falling.

 **Aaaaand finished. This week I will have SO. MUCH. WORK to do, so the next chapter may be published even on Monday, but I'll squeeze my buttocks and try to do it at least for Sunday, but no promises! With that being said, see you next week!**

 **EDIT: Oh god, something unexpected happened and one sentence got cut at the end, I'm sorry for that, now it's correct. Also, I accidentally forgot to put a word in one place earlier in the chapter, this is fixed, too.**


	9. Doubt and Despair

**I did it! Despite having little time, I managed to make it, even in time, it's still Saturday in my country xD. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter VIII - Doubt and Despair**

"I honestly have no idea how you're doing it, but this meat is delicious!" Kha'Zix commented Rengar's ravishing cooking skills. Although it is literally the only food he can make that well, it is so succulent and filling, they probably won't have enough of it for a long time.

Rengar smiled and just waved dismissively. "Oh stop it or I'm gonna blush." he said and gathered their plates from the table.

"What if that's what I wanted?" Kha'Zix asked and smiled. Rengar just laughed quietly and proceeded to wash the dishes. They managed to catch a big boar during their hunting session, so they had meat for the next couple of days.

Kha'Zix sighed suddenly and looked down at his hands, he was thinking about something. Rengar looked at him, "What is it?" he asked.

"Was it really the only choice we had?" he questioned their decisions. "I mean, it didn't turn out bad for us, but she won't ever find peace now…" Kha'Zix added. He shook his head and managed to force a faint smile, "But as I promised, I'll try not to think that hard about it."

Rengar lifted one corner of his lip and frowned, "Maybe it wasn't the best choice, nor the only one, but that's the choice we made and we can't revert it." Rengar said and sighed. "I'm not feeling particularly well with it either, but it shouldn't be our main focus now."

Kha'Zix nodded and got up from the chair. He was feeling kind of gloomy, but tried not to overthink it. Rengar assured him this feeling would go away in time, so he wasn't worrying about it so much.

"I'm glad those weird sounds stopped, they were beginning to get annoying." Kha'Zix said as he came closer to Rengar and stood beside him.

"Yeah. I'm still wondering what was causing them, though." Rengar said and folded his arms, "The ground moving or rocks falling seem to be the only rational explanation, maybe even a small earthquake occurred somewhere." he added and shrugged. "So, any plans for today? We just began the day, so we have plenty of time." Rengar asked as he faced Kha'Zix.

He thought about it and then looked at the bed, "Maybe we could lie down and cuddle...or something like that." Kha'Zix blushed when he realised how cheeky it sounded, but Rengar smiled and kissed him in the cheek.

"I like that idea." he replied and led Kha'Zix to the bed. Rengar lay down and made some space for his beloved one. Kha'Zix joined him a second after, and then placed his head on Rengar's arm, which was serving for a pillow at that moment.

"Honestly, I could stay like that forever…" Kha'Zix whispered and looked at Rengar. He nodded in response and put his other hand over Kha'Zix's chest, hugging him gently.

"Me too. Until I get hungry of course." he joked and laughed. Kha'Zix smirked and kissed him in the lips.

* * *

Lucy and Noah's investigation was unfruitful. They've been searching for two hours straight for anything, but found nothing. They were tired, both mentally and physically, so they decided to take a break and rest. Noah built a small campfire and lit it with his magic, and Lucy pulled some meat and water out of her bag.

"Still nothing, dammit." Lucy complained and took a bite of the stringy meat. "Are you sure you don't know any kind of charm spell or forcing them to say more?"

"Sadly, no. I always thought manipulating others with magic against their will is something horrible, so I refused to learn those spells." Noah admitted and took a sip of water.

Lucy sighed and drank some water as well, "I guess you're right, but still, they could just tell us and forget about us." she said and put her back against the tree. Noah frowned, he's never seen Lucy like that. She would always be cheerful and full of energy, even more than him.

"Are you...sure this is a good idea?" Noah asked suddenly. Lucy looked at him puzzled.

"You mean what exactly?" she asked.

Noah coughed nervously, "I mean, I know killing the Void creature would be great, you would avenge Connor and even make the world a little tiny bit safer, but…" he paused for a second. "Are you sure it is worth the risk?"

"Noah, you've seen the scroll, before the encounter I'll give it to you, so you can use it in case something happens." she reminded him.

"I know, but what if we don't manage to defeat it even after using it? It doesn't ensure our victory, it will only ensure that we don't die instantly." Noah questioned her.

"That's why we need to have absolute faith in each other and cooperate flawlessly. I trust your reflexes and magic, so please, have faith in my sword." Lucy said and smiled. "With this scroll we can catch it off guard. The moment he swings for the final blow, you use it and I can just throw myself at him without risk of dying."

"Yeah, I know how this spell works, I've read about it many times, but it still doesn't mean we can win." Noah insisted.

"Well, you can never be sure unless you try, you've said so yourself many times in the past." Lucy said and smirked. Noah just sighed, there is no turning back apparently.

"Okay then, if your mind is set, then I will accompany you." he replied. Then he took his harmonica and started playing on it.

* * *

Kha'Zix awoken from a peaceful slumber, still being hugged by Rengar. He was snoring heavily. He smiled and gently, not to wake him up, raised his hand and wiggled out of the bed. He stretched out a little and went outside to breathe some fresh air. It was slightly colder than usual, but he didn't mind that. He decided to go for a walk.

As he was walking through the jungle, he was wondering what future awaits him and Rengar. Would they live there for eternity? Or maybe move somewhere else? Kha'Zix liked living in the jungle, even more with Rengar, but it might get boring eventually. He thought where they could go. Freljord? No, too cold. Shurima? Quite the opposite, too hot.

But then he thought, would he even be welcome anywhere? He could keep claiming he is a vastaya, but his rather unique look would definitely draw attention. When he inherited Rengar's lifestyle, he stopped feeling like an ordinary monster or beast. He washes himself, eats with cutlery, even sleeps in a normal bed. His natural armour stopped looking so rugged and unhealthy, and became somewhat smoother and even shiny in some places. Even his hair-like fur above his wings looked better, but only because they weren't so greasy all the time as they used to be. Rengar said it's because his diet was much better than before. Kha'Zix didn't know much about that stuff, so he believed him.

Suddenly, as he was wandering and talking to himself, he bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" Kha'Zix heard and looked down. He recognised boy's blonde hair, it was Noah. The boy looked up and his face became pale for a second.

"It's me, Kha'Zix!" he quickly replied when he realised that he's never seen him without the robe.

"Kha...Kha'Zix…?" he mumbled as he was analyzing his body. Then he stood up and looked at his face. "You look…" Kha'Zix was ready to hear something not very nice, so he looked aside, but was surprised when he heard him say "Awesome!"

"E-Excuse me?" he asked, confused like never before.

"Is that some kind of exoskeleton? Cool! And shiny!" Noah exclaimed and starter walking around Kha'Zix, thoroughly inspecting him.

"H-Hey! Stop it! Only Rengar is allowed to-" he paused when remembered that bragging about their relationship might not be the best idea.

"What were you saying?" the boy replied, almost as if he didn't hear anything. Apparently he was captivated a little too much by his appearance, which he actually didn't dislike, but it was still kind of strange and uncommon for him.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Kha'Zix tried to catch his attention.

Noah then looked at him and opened his mouth, almost as if he just realised what was going on. "Well...Lucy needed some...privacy." he replied.

"Hmm? Why?" Kha'Zix asked curious.

"You know, we've been searching for good five hours and found nothing. Either it doesn't leave any traces behind, or we're looking in the wrong area." Noah explained. Kha'Zix just nodded and looked down. Knowing that they are just wasting their time wasn't a nice feeling, especially because he knew he was the one they were looking for.

"So...where is she right now?" he asked and looked around.

Noah pointed his finger in the direction behind him, "Somewhere there, crying. Oh man, she had high hopes the first two hours, but then every thirty minutes she gradually started losing hope, and now she's somewhere there, weeping alone." Noah replied and sighed. "To be honest, I would like to get the hell away from here as you suggested, but I can't leave her, not when the only thing she sees is vengeance."

Kha'Zix gulped and nodded. Lucy was crying? When he saw her the first time in the town, she looked like a person that never gives in and always marches on, no matter what stands in her way. He wouldn't expect her to cry. He felt guilty, more than ever.

"I understand...and I'm sorry for making it worse…" Kha'Zix apologised.

"Meh, it's okay, I'm much more understanding than Lucy is." he said and smiled. It made Kha'Zix feel slightly better. "But since you're already here, and I'm still waiting for Lucy, would you mind keeping me company?"

Kha'Zix shook his head, "Not at all." he replied and sat on the stone nearby, and Noah sat on the fallen tree next to it.

"So, I was wondering, Rengar seems so mysterious and dangerous, but as we both have seen, he's not so bad." Noah started conversation with a question.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty kind guy, even though he acts tough." Kha'Zix smiled a bit and put one leg on another. "Lucy, too, seems nice, until she decides to kill someone." he said.

Noah chuckled and nodded in agreement, "True, true! You don't even know how mad she was when I stole her diary as a kid! Man, she was chasing half a day without any breaks!" he said and they both laughed, "Back then I had better stamina, but then started relying on my magic a little too much." he added.

"Right! You have magic! What kind of thing you can do?" Kha'Zix asked interested.

"Well, I can't toss fireballs or spew acid like many battle mages can, but I can do many other things like make a flying ball of light, or make someone fall slower, even put someone to magical sleep." Noah replied, happy that someone was actually interested in it.

"Magical sleep?" Kha'Zix asked, "It doesn't sound very useful."

"Oh believe me, it is! I even saved Rengar before when we-" he said, but Kha'Zix interrupted him.

"Wait, you saved Rengar?" he asked worried.

"He didn't tell you? We've encountered a big bear in that cave and I made it go to sleep just in time before it swung its paw at him. It might have shattered his ribs, glad it didn't." he said and sighed.

"Thank you so much for that…" Kha'Zix smiled widely. Noah smiled back and nodded cheerfully.

"That's why I learnt magic, to protect the others." he said. "You see, my parents were killed by bad people because they wouldn't brew potions for a mafia boss. They didn't have problems selling them to him, but he wanted every single potion they had and would ever brew. They couldn't accept it because people who actually needed them would suffer, since we were the only alchemists in the suburbs of Piltover."

Kha'Zix's antennae dropped down as he was listening to his story, "I'm so sorry, it must have been hard."

"It was, but I've been adopted by the sisters from nearby church. I was never really religious, but it didn't matter to them. They were the best! They still are!" Noah replied, but then he sighed and looked down, "Then, after some time, I saw him. The man behind it all. He was just walking through the alley as if everything was fine."

"...and what did you do?" Kha'Zix asked.

He chuckled, "I followed him. I was angry, furious even. As I was following him, I noticed a dark alley connecting to the one we were in. So, I used my magic and made him hear whispers of young and alluring ladies in that alley. I had no doubt that it would work, and it did." he paused for a moment. "When he was there, alone, I pushed everything in that alley, small rocks, bins, boxes, straight at him, pinning him to the wall in the back. He pleaded for mercy, he was scared, but I was the one in control then." he added bitterly.

Kha'Zix didn't know what to say, it didn't sound like Noah. "So...what happened next…?" he asked quietly.

"I took my knife and slit his throat." he replied without blinking. His face was dead serious.

"Wha...you really did that?" Kha'Zix asked in disbelief, but then Noah smiled and started laughing.  
"No! Of course not!" Noah replied while holding his stomach, "But I did pull out my knife and placed it on his neck. And I wanted to do it. But then I realised that it wouldn't do anything good. Someone else would take his place, it wouldn't bring my parents back, and it would only make me a murderer." he explained. "Instead, I threatened him. I told him that if he kept doing all those bad things, I would find him. I used some illusion magic to make him see and hear things that weren't there claiming I cursed him, and if he did something bad again, they would haunt his dreams."

Kha'Zix nodded relieved Noah didn't do that. He seemed so nice, too innocent to do something so horrible. "And…?"

"And it kinda worked. Their influence could be still felt, but not as much, and they weren't as malicious. Well...then Camille, very good agent, assassinated him, ending his reign." he added and shrugged. "But hey, I made it better for at least some time."

Kha'Zix was surprised, he must have been very young, and he still let him go. "I don't think I would let it slide-" he said and suddenly remembered the men he killed that night. He looked down with a gloomy face.

"Hmm? What is it?" Noah asked confused.

"It's...nothing. Just thought about something, go on." he replied and forced a smile.

"Then I learnt that vengeance isn't an answer, especially when it comes to violence. Hurting others makes them want to hurt you, too. It's never an option for me." Noah said.

Kha'Zix looked at him, "Even if the Void creature did that?"

"Well, they lack any kind of morale, so I guess they are equal to beasts in that matter." he replied, making Kha'Zix somewhat sad, "I would be genuinely shocked if I met a good Void creature, or at least one that doesn't kill when it pleases."

"Yeah, I guess it does sound slightly ridiculous…" Kha'Zix said quietly and looked to the side. They remained silent for a moment, but then Noah broke the silence.

"But returning to Rengar, you seem pretty close to each other." he asked. Kha'Zix wasn't expecting that kind of statement.

"Well, do we?" he asked and scratched the back of his head.

"Of course you do! I mean, every time he looked at you he was either smiling or looking worried." he replied. Then he leaned closer and started whispering, "Hey, between you and me, are you guys together?"

Kha'Zix blushed and almost jumped in place when he said that. Should he admit it? He decided to listen to Rengar. "What? Of course not! What kind of question even is this?" he replied and looked to the side.

"Are you blushing? Come on! I saw how he held you when I was trying to catch up to Lucy, it definitely wasn't just a friendly hug." Noah smirked.

Kha'Zix raised his finger to refute it, but he realised it wasn't going to help him. "Alright...we...are a couple." Kha'Zix replied defeated.

Noah stood up and made a victorious pose, "See? There is no point in lying to me! Haha!" he said, but then he frowned. "Wait, lying…" he whispered, but loud enough to be heard by Kha'Zix. It was when he realised his grave mistake. He just made an obvious lie, and Noah didn't feel it. He started feeling nervous.

"Is...something wrong…?" he asked, scared he would start questioning him. Noah was holding his chin and wrinkles appeared on his forehead, he was thinking hard. But then he just smiled.

"Weird, I didn't feel a lie from you, but I guess I just wasn't focusing that much on it." he replied.

"What do you mean?" Kha'Zix asked just to be careful.

"Oh, Rengar didn't say that, too? I have a special ability which makes me know if someone's lying, but I have to make it "active", if you know what I mean." Noah tried to explain.

"So...you have to be actively trying to "feel" a lie?" Kha'Zix asked.

"Precisely! Otherwise I would probably be feeling lies all the time when in public, which would be really annoying." he added. He turned around and looked towards where Lucy were. "I think I should check on her, we've been talking for quite a while, huh?" Noah said and smiled.

"Yeah, we have. Thanks, I needed that." Kha'Zix replied and stood up as well. "So...I hope you find something. See you." he added and went away.

"Yeah, see ya!" he replied and waved. Then, when Kha'Zix was gone, he said to himself, "But I'm sure I was focused…"

* * *

"Run! Everyone! This way!" Al-Kadeem shouted to others. The blood was flowing down through the wound on his head, but it wasn't fatal. As he was leading them to safety, another building fell down, crashing a woman holding a baby.

"Oh lord, we're all gonna die!" a younger man cried. Al-Kadeem shook his shoulders and looked him straight on the eyes, "No! We're gonna survive! Al-Kadeem assures you!" he said and looked around. Everyone was screaming and running in chaos, tripping over bodies and sandstones that were once a piece of buildings.

"What should we do then!?" a woman with injured hand asked. He thought for a moment, and then looked towards the jungle.

"There! It might lose our track in there!" he pointed towards the jungle.

"It isn't safe, either!" the man complained while shaking in fear.

"You prefer a certain death, or a death that might not come!?" Al-Kadeem asked him. He hesitated, but then nodded.

"Okay then, I trust you old man." he replied. He found agreement in the eyes of other survivors.

"Let's go, but be quite! It seems to be blind." he said and then they got closer to a corner of the ruin that was once a shop. He saw something under the sand, it looked like a shark fin, but it was sickly purple, and huge. Luckily, it seemed to have found a victim somewhere else because it was getting further away from them. "It's our chance, go!" Al-Kadeem whispered and made a run for it. It appears that they weren't the only ones that made that decision, because other people were running there, too. As they were getting closer to the first trees, Al-Kadeem looked behind one last time. He looked in terror as the creature was destroying his home, screeching horribly.

 **Dun, dun, dun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm honestly proud of it. The next one should appear without any delays, so stay tuned!**


	10. Brawl in the desert

**Thank you for your patience because another chapter has arrived! This series is drawing near to the end, so from now on if you have any suggestions about what and whom the new story should be about, just let me know in the comments. It doesn't need to be M/M, I can try something new I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter IX - Brawl in the desert**

When Rengar woke up, still slightly sleepy, he tried to hug Kha'Zix tighter, but then he realised that he has been holding a pillow this entire time. He sat up slightly confused and looked around. He didn't spot Kha'Zix anywhere, so he thought he went for a walk. Rengar slowly got out from the bed and started putting on his clothes and armour, and then himself went outside to breathe some fresh air and to stretch a little. Despite being windy outside, it was rather warm thanks to hot winds coming from Shurima.

"Hmm, maybe I'll do the same thing?" Rengar spoke to himself, thinking about going for a walk, too. Without thinking twice, he did as he said.

While he was walking, he thought what would happen next, after everything settles down and Noah and Lucy return to Piltover. Would they eventually come back and look again, or maybe give up and forget? Lucy looked like a person that doesn't abandon her ideas easily, but maybe Noah, the voice of reason, will open her eyes and she will see how reckless and unwise it is to just dive into the jungle without any research in pursuit of the unknown.

But then around half an hour later when Rengar decided to turn around and return to his hut, he heard something. His ear twitched and moved towards the direction from which the sound came. And it wasn't just a single sound, there were multiple. It sounded like someone was talking. Curious, he decided to inspect it. As he was getting closer, the sounds became more and more clear, and they were in fact someone's voices. He managed to eavesdrop some parts of sentences, "What should we do now?", "By Shurima, we're doomed!", "Please, God, have mercy!". What was it all about, Rengar wondered. But before he could answer this question, he saw a small camp right in front of him. Some people were sitting near the fire and cooking a small animal, others were taking care of their injuries, and the rest was either talking or praying. Rengar frowned in confusion. Then, he heard a stick break behind him. He turned around and was shocked when he saw his friend Al-Kadeem.

"It's good to see you, Rengar…" he said when Rengar faced him.

"Al-Kadeem?" he replied shocked. His head and arm were bandaged, "Wh-What happened?" he asked worried.

"We've been attacked...the town of trade is no more…" Al-Kadeem replied bitterly.

"Attacked? By whom?" Rengar asked. The man remained silent for a moment, but then replied with fear in his eyes.

"By the Void creature."

"...what?" Rengar asked terrified. Could it mean...no. He refused to believe that. "How...did it look like…?" he asked.

"Al-Kadeem couldn't take a good look, but it was swimming in sand like in water, and had a fin on its back, like a shark." he replied. Rengar sighed in relief, so it wasn't Kha'Zix. But then something struck him, if it wasn't Kha'Zix, then what was it?

"You're sure it was a Void creature, correct?" Rengar asked, he needed to be sure.

Al-Kadeem nodded, "I'm positive. Al-Kadeem hasn't seen anything like that in his whole life." he replied.

"Alright then. Tell me everything you know about it, I need to know specifics." he asked.

"Don't tell me...are you planning on fighting it?" Al-Kadeem asked shocked, "It's too dangerous!"

"I don't know yet, I want to know as much as possible." Rengar replied. Al-Kadeem sighed and nodded.

"Then come, listen to everyone. They've seen more than Al-Kadeem"

* * *

"Wait!" Kha'Zix heard a minute later. When he looked behind, he saw Lucy running towards him with Noah not far behind her. He wasn't sure how their conversation would turn out, but he sighed and waited for her.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked. Lucy paused for a moment when she saw his full body, but just shook her head and spoke to him.

"I just...wanted to apologise...for being rude and all." Lucy said and looked down. Kha'Zix's eyes widened. She was apologising to him?

"No, there is nothing to apologise for, we've-"

"Of course there is. When you were talking here with Noah, I had some time to think. And I realised how selfish I was." she interrupted him, "I was too angry to think about it. I didn't care that you cared, I just wanted it to die. But then you said that I was your friend, so of course you would want to protect me." she added.

Kha'Zix didn't know how to reply, "What...are you saying?", he uttered.

"I...I still want it dead, I truly do, but…" she paused, "If we don't defeat it, I'll just get myself and Noah killed. So I've decided. We're leaving." she stated. Kha'Zix couldn't believe what he just heard. She gave up?

"I was surprised, too." Noah said when he saw Kha'Zix's face.

Lucy smiled faintly and sighed, "If what you said is true, I trust you won't let it kill anyone and keep this jungle safe." she said and came closer to Kha'Zix, "But it appears it wasn't for nothing, I got to talk with legendary hunter Rengar and got a new friend." she added and smiled wider.

"So...you're just leaving?" Kha'Zix asked stupefied. Lucy nodded.

"I know this is sudden, I kind of amazed myself as well, but I guess better late than never." she said and after a moment of silence, she hugged Kha'Zix which completely took him off guard, "Sorry for being an inconvenience." she said and released him.

"Lucky you, she never hugs me!" Noah grinned. Lucy just giggled.

"Because you seldom deserve it." she replied, "It seems this is the part we say goodbye." Lucy said when she turned to Kha'Zix.

"It was nice meeting you! Maybe we'll meet again in a future!" Noah exclaimed joyfully.

"Same, even if I wasn't particularly nice, I really enjoyed your company. Will you apologise to Rengar for me? We're quite far away, and judging by the sun we can find a transport to Bel'zhun soon, so we might not find time to visit him." Lucy asked him, but Kha'Zix remained silent. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Is...everything alright? You look kinda gloomy." Noah asked surprised.

He raised his head and looked at them, "No, nothing's alright!" Kha'Zix shouted suddenly. They both looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry if we said something wrong-"

"It's not about you!" Kha'Zix interrupted Lucy. Despite his promise, despite what Rengar asked, he couldn't stifle the pain, the guilt he was feeling, not after her words, "I...have to tell you something." Kha'Zix said after a short pause.

Lucy nodded, "We're listening…"

Kha'Zix swallowed and coughed nervously, "The truth is that...I…" Kha'Zix tried to tell them, but it was harder than he thought. Then he exhaled and looked at them again, "I...I am-"

"I found you!" the trio heard someone close. They all looked around, it was Rengar.

"Ren-Rengar?" Kha'Zix asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you, but since you're all here, it's even better." Rengar replied and looked at both Lucy and Noah.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Noah asked worried. Lucy just looked at him questioningly.

"The Void creature attacked the town, we have to slay it." he said. They all looked shocked and surprised, but Kha'Zix even more. Was he joking?

"When?" Lucy asked in an instant.

"Remember those loud noises? It was the sound of collapsing buildings, it might still be there." Rengar replied, "I found survivors on the edge of the jungle, they told me."

Lucy looked at Noah, he just nodded, "He's one-hundred percent saying the truth." he replied. Her eyes shone with newfound energy and hope.

"Are you coming?" she asked Noah. He just shrugged and smiled in defeat.

"I promised I would go anywhere with you." he replied. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Let's go, there's no time to waste!" Rengar said and ran, leading them towards the Void creature. As they were running, Kha'Zix caught up to Rengar.

"What does this mean?" he asked Rengar quietly.

"It means exactly what I said, the Void creature attacked." he replied. Kha'Zix was perplexed. Another one of his kind? He couldn't deny that possibility.

"But why are you helping us now?" Lucy suddenly asked without stopping.

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't want you to fight it, but it destroyed my friends' home and killed too many innocent people to let it slide. Besides, the four of us have better chances of doing it." Rengar replied and looked at Noah, he looked exhausted, but didn't stop, "You don't have some kind of stamina boosting spell, do you?"

"I do! And already used it!" he replied with difficulty. Rengar slowed down a little to let him catch up to him, and then with one hand he pulled him on his back.

"Aaaa!" Noah yelled when he stopped feeling ground under his feet.

"Hold on! I don't want you to faint on the battlefield!" Rengar said.

"Oh, okay-"

"Fuck! Don't pull my mane!"

"Ah! Sorry!"

* * *

After approximately twenty minutes, they arrived to the camp where Al-Kadeem and the rest of survivors were. Noah immediately gave aid to injured people with minor healing spells, and Lucy talked with Al-Kadeem about the Void creature. Kha'Zix stood further away behind Rengar because he felt weird gazes on him. Rengar noticed it, so he came closer to him.

"Feeling weird?" Rengar asked.

"Yeah...but putting that aside," Kha'Zix replied and looked at Rengar, "I can't believe there was a second Void creature so close to us."

"Yeah, me neither." he replied and sighed, "But thanks to that, we can get rid of them with ease." he added referring to Noah and Lucy. Kha'Zix gave him a strange look, "Kha, I know what you're thinking but this will be for the best."

He sighed, Rengar was right, "I know, I know…" Kha'Zix said, "You know...I...almost told them the truth. The moment you yelled, I was about to say it." he admitted.

Rengar was shook. He grabbed has hand and pulled it closer, "Kha'Zix, I beg you, don't do it…" he pleaded. Kha'Zix pulled his hand away and smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." he replied. Rengar, still worried, smiled back and nodded.

"Okay guys, I think we're good." Lucy said as she was getting closer with Noah.

Rengar turned around and nodded, "We're ready as well." he replied and started walking towards their new enemy. As they were leaving, all survivors were cheering them and praying for them. Sadly, none of them was capable of fighting, but even if they were, Rengar doubted any of them could do anything. They were too scared. Then, after some time, they arrived. The earth and moss started mixing with sand, and trees weren't as densely scattered as before. The four of them couldn't believe their eyes. What previously was a flourishing little town, became depressing ruins in less than half a day.

"We just were here…" Noah spoke quietly. They were slowly marching forward, cautiously looking around. As they were walking between destroyed buildings, Lucy noticed two bodies. One of them was a small child, and the second one a woman, probably its mother. Lucy averted her gaze and went the other direction. Most of the bodies were gone, either eaten or buried under sand or debris.

"What a horrible view…" Rengar said as he was inspecting possible track, but it was hard to find anything on sand. Kha'Zix looked around when he was searching. Only a Void creature was be capable of causing such destruction in such short span of time, a big one on top of that.

"Guys…" Lucy said suddenly as she was looking down at sand. Rengar noticed it, too. Grains of sand were starting to bounce, something was coming.

"I think I see it…" Noah said with fear in his voice. He pointed somewhere far. They saw something moving in the ground, almost unnoticeable because of the rays of the sun. They weren't sure what it was, but in current circumstance it could be only one thing.

"The Void creature." Lucy said slowly and drew her rapier, Rengar unsheathed his dagger and locked his metal claws, Noah carefully opened his spell book, and Kha'Zix stretched his claws.

"Noah, hide in one of those buildings, you'll aid us from the distance. Can you talk to us all telepathically?" Rengar suggested and asked.

"Yeah, I can." Noah replied and started looking for the best spot to hide.

"What about us?" Kha'Zix asked and looked at Rengar with Lucy.

"I suggest letting it make its first move, we don't know to what kind of fighting style we should adapt." Lucy said and looked at Rengar. He nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, then based on that we shall counterattack." he added, "Let's go, we don't want it to accidentally hurt Noah." Rengar added and moved forward. The three of them stopped a little bit away from the ruins, but just in range of Noah's spells. The boy quickly searched through the pages, looking for the best spells in that kind of environment. While doing so, he remembered about the scroll Lucy gave him, so he took it and put in between the pages, just in case.

" _Are you okay in there?_ " Rengar "said" to Noah hoping he can initiate the conversation as well.

" _Yeah, I am. I'm surprised you remembered how to do it._ " Noah replied in his mind, but then Kha'Zix looked at them confused.

"What the hell? How are you doing it?" he asked perplexed.

" _I created telepathic web instead of connecting to one person, this way we can all hear your thoughts._ " Noah replied, sensing Kha'Zix's confusion.

"Just think about something to tell us, we'll hear it." Lucy said to him. His eyes widened, but then he closed them and tried to say something.

" _Okay...does it work…?_ " Kha'Zix said his first words through telepathy.

" _Yup, you were heard clearly._ " Rengar replied to him. Kha'Zix smiled widely.

"That's awesome!" he said and looked at Rengar. He smiled back, but then noticed the fin Al-Kadeem talked about. With each second it appeared to be even bigger and faster. They stood their ground and waited. Then, when it was only a couple of meters away, it emerged from sand with such high speed, it sent itself in the air.

"Watch out!" Rengar yelled and covered his eye. Kha'Zix and Lucy did the same. When the creature landed, the sand started ferociously flying in their direction. When it was gone, they looked up, and saw the terror of Shurima itself. Four-legged, eyeless creature with teeth sharp as nails, but it's lower jaw was missing. Instead, it had two huge fangs on the sides. It was the size of a smaller building and it was just like Al-Kadeem described, sickly purple...just like Kha'Zix. But his skin and natural armour looked much healthier compared to its scraped and occasionally scarred skin and armour. And then, it released the most terrifying and deafening screech the have ever heard. Rengar had to cover both his ears no to lose his hearing. Lucy managed to resist it, but it still caused her little pain. But for Kha'Zix, it was no screech, his brain could decode its meaning. And it wasn't just a pleasant invitation to a party.

"What in the world is this?!" Lucy shouted not believing such an abomination could even exist.

"Exactly what you were looking for!" Rengar shouted back, making her slightly regret her decision, but it was already too late to make any changes in her plan.

The creature looked at them menacingly, or rather turned its head in their direction. For some reason it knew they were standing there. Then it started slowly making its way to them, and just as it was near, it stopped. It pointed its head directly at Kha'Zix. And then, another scream. Rengar tried not to lose focus, but had to close his eyes out of pain. Lucy had to do the same thing.

" **My name is Rek'Sai! Join me, my sibling, and together let's destroy the humanity!** " Rek'Sai told him. Kha'Zix was surprised, its name indicated that it was a female.

" _What is going on there?_ " Noah asked them.

" _My ears hurt like hell!_ " Rengar complained in his mind.

" _I think it's threatening us first!_ " Lucy replied.

Another scream, " **Don't make me wait! Give me your answer!** " Rek'Sai demanded. She sounded furious.

"Shut up…" Kha'Zix said without any sort of emotion in his voice and charged at her with ridiculously high speed. Both Rengar and Lucy didn't notice when he left them.

" **Betrayer!** " she screamed and swung her limb at him. Kha'Zix predicted it, so he dove forward, dodging her attack, and then he rolled forward and pierced the side of her neck with his claw.

"I'm not one of your kind anymore!" he said to her and jumped away fast before she could retaliate. Rek'Sai screamed again, but in this time in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Rengar shouted when Kha'Zix returned after successful hit.

"Just making sure it knows its place." Kha'Zix replied with angry look. Rengar has never seen that kind of expression on his face before. It wasn't just pure anger, it was something else.

Then Rek'Sai released another scream, but this time it was louder than before, even Kha'Zix struggled to resist it.

"I...can't take...it…" Rengar covered his ears in attempt to stifle the pain but to no avail. His ears started to bleed.

" _Minor protection!_ " Noah spoke suddenly. Then the pain was completely gone. Rengar uncovered his ears in confusion.

" _Did you do something?_ " Rengar asked.

" _I casted Minor protection spell, it defends from minor sources of damage like scrapes, lighter hits, or non magical sound._ " Noah replied. Rengar sighed in relief. He was going mad because of those horrible sounds.

"Alright, ugly! Let's settle this!" he said and raised his weapons. Lucy also focused on her enemy, Kha'Zix as well. And then, Rek'Sai charged at them.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, another one will be a long fight sequence with Rek'Sai, so I hope I'll nail it because I'm always nervous when describing those. It's hard to write a good fight. Anyway, see you guys next week!**


	11. Honesty

**Sorry for the delay, but I have a winter break right now and wanted to do some stuff instead, I hope you understand. This is probably the third from last chapter, so not much is left, but the most important things impacting our characters will be happening in them, so I hope you enjoy those last moments with the story.**

 **Chapter X - Honesty**

"To the sides!" Rengar yelled and rolled to his left, quickly dodging enraged Void creature's charge, but the moment she passed them, she dove into sand and started circling them, making unsettling rumbling noises.

"I think it's looking for an isolated target…" Lucy said when she got closer to Kha'Zix and Rengar.

"Are you sure? It looks like it can sweep us all with one attack!" Rengar replied, attentively watching its fin. Then suddenly, it burrowed deeper.

"Shit, be careful now!" Kha'Zix said trying to predict Rek'Sai's next move.

They slowly got closer to each other, and standing back to back, they were looking at all directions. This way at least one person would see an attack and would be able to alert the others. Little did they know the attack was coming from entirely different direction.

Suddenly, the earth started quaking, but when they looked around, sand wasn't moving at all. That's when they realised the monster was directly below them.

"Mov-" was the only thing Lucy managed to say before she was launched in the air with Rengar and Kha'Zix by Rek'Sai's brisk unburrow.

" _Fuck! We're falling!_ " Rengar sent the message to others. It was too high, they would definitely break some bones upon impact if they didn't do something.

" _Don't worry, I've got you covered!_ " Noah said and after a moment, they felt their bodies lose all the weight and started falling slowly like feathers. Rengar and Kha'Zix looked terrified for a second, but then they realised it wasn't just an adrenaline rush but Noah's interference.

" _Falling down isn't the worst of our problems now._ " Lucy said, reminding them of the fight. They looked down and saw the creature from the bird's view. They were falling slowly, but they would touch the ground in a little less than thirty seconds, so they hadn't much time to discuss the plan.

" _This thing might want to strike one of us the moment we enter its reach, so be careful._ " Lucy said and looked at Rengar and Kha'Zix, who were a couple of meters away apart from each other.

" _I don't think this will happen._ " Rengar replied. Both Kha'Zix and Lucy looked at him questioningly.

" _What do you mean?_ " Kha'Zix asked confused.

" _It doesn't have eyes, it can't see us, but it can "feel" us._ " Rengar explained. Rek'Sai wasn't even lifting her head, she stayed motionless, probably awaiting a sign.

" _If that's the case, then I have a plan. Rengar, do you have anything to throw that you don't need?_ " Lucy asked him.

" _Yeah, I have some stones I use to make bolas, why?_ " he asked and pulled one out.

" _On my sign, throw it under me. I'm going to try to find a weak spot on its armour._ " she explained. It was a decent idea, he thought. He nodded and started spinning it.

" _What should I do then?_ " Kha'Zix asked. He didn't want to just stay idly.

" _When you two land, try to distract it further. It might take some time before I find anything._ " Lucy said while preparing for the ride. After a moment, she said " _Now!_ "

As asked, Rengar threw his bola directly below Lucy, making a quiet thud sound. Just as expected, the monstrosity instantly charged and swung, but didn't hit anything. It moved around frantically, surprised by the fact there was nothing. And then, Lucy landed on its back and grabbed the fin not to fall down. In the meantime, Kha'Zix used his wings to soar closer to Rengar, and then they both landed on the ground, catching Rek'Sai's attention. She roared horrendously and then she spewed a purple projectile in their direction. Rengar jumped in Kha'Zix's direction, moving them both away from the projectile's trajectory, but making them both prone.

"Are you alright?" Rengar asked while helping him to get up.

"Yeah, I- watch out!" Kha'Zix shouted immediately. Rengar gasped and looked behind, the Void creature was right behind him. It tried to bite Rengar, but he blocked the left lower fang, and Kha'Zix took care of the right one, making it impossible to get bitten. Seeing it's pointless, Rek'Sai jumped back, making a little space between them. As they were fighting, Lucy was searching for any spot that could be pierced by her rapier, but in every gap between its armour it looked like there was another layer beneath it. She didn't want to risk trying to pierce it, she might not get another chance to get on it unnoticed.

" _Its back is too protected, I don't think this approach will benefit._ " Lucy said frustrated. That's when she caught something with the corner of her eye. She gently moved closer to its head and noticed that when it swings, the armour on its shoulder lifts slightly, exposing pink flesh.

" _Nevermind, guys!_ " Lucy said after a moment, " _Make it swing with its right arm, I think I can cripple it a little._ " she added while preparing herself to attack and not to fall off at the same time.

" _On it!_ " Rengar replied and ran towards the enemy, but keeping on the right side of Rek'Sai. " _Kha, bait its left arm!_ " Rengar said while he was getting closer. He nodded and charged to her left side. As he was charging, Rek'Sai decided to attack Rengar first, since he was closer and block Kha'Zix with left arm, just as he planned. Kha'Zix's claws didn't even leave a scratch, so he knew brute force wasn't a solution, and Rengar swiftly dodged the attack once again.

" _Noah! Searing Blade!_ " Lucy quickly asked him to use the spell that makes a blade burn with living fire.

" _No problem!_ " he replied, and after less than a second her blade burst in small flames and the blade itself was glowing brightly from the heat. Then, she thrusted her sword as deep as possible into the flesh.

The monster shrieked and cried from the pain Lucy has caused it. It started kicking and jumping, trying to get rid of her, but then stopped when it felt that she landed beside her. Without giving her enough time to think, Rek'Sai used her tail and shoved her hard, sending her away, but causing only minor injuries.

" _Shit, are you okay?!_ " Rengar asked her. It didn't look dangerous, but he prefered to be sure.

" _Yeah, I'm fine, just a scratch compared to what I did._ " Lucy replied and got up deftly. They could tell it was furious. Without the element of surprise anymore, they decided to focus on the legs, but it was hard to harm them because only the inner part was uncovered. They would need to get closer than they were comfortable with, risking getting stomped on or crushed by the main body. To the beast's disadvantage, they all were specialised in fast and accurate, deadly attacks, and with Noah's spell that made them even faster, they had the upper hand. Thanks to Lucy's previous attack, Rek'Sai's attacks with her right limb were slower, so they decided to use that to their advantage.

"So far so good." Rengar said to himself, some sweat dripping from his forehead. Some time has passed since his last serious fight. When he thought about it, the last time he got tired this badly was his second last fight with Kha'Zix. On top of that, the sun was still high in the sky, so even Noah, who was just observing and aiding with spells, felt some water gathering underneath his clothes.

" _It's getting slower._ " Kha'Zix said after another successful swing. Hit and run strategy was better than they expected. It wasn't very efficient but they couldn't just rush towards his otherworld creature. Rek'Sai was panting and breathing heavily, the wounds were distracting and making it hard to think properly. She knew that if this goes on, she will die. That's why Rek'Sai chose to do something dangerous, yet possibly rewarding. In a sudden flash of purple light, she buried herself in sand once again. The three of them closed their eyes momentarily, and when they looked again, their enemy was already out of vision, but the movement in sand betrayed its location.

"Where is it going?" Lucy asked when she got closer to Rengar and Kha'Zix. They were trying to predict where it was going, but were terrified when it suddenly made a sharp turn and went straight to the ruins where Noah was hiding.

" _Noah! Watch out, it's going to you!_ " Kha'Zix quickly warned him broke into a run.

" _Don't move a muscle, it will sense you!_ " Lucy added and ran with Rengar as well.

" _S-Sure, I'm not moving anywhere…_ " Noah replied. Even in their minds they felt he was slightly scared. When they arrived, they couldn't see anyone. It might have hid somewhere, they thought, but where could such a huge monster hide? Even the tallest building wasn't enough to conceal it from their sight.

" _Are you alright kid?_ " Rengar asked Noah while still searching.

But the answer didn't come immediately. After a moment of silence, he finally replied, " _It's...right behind me…_ " Noah said mortified. He was afraid to even think near this thing. But he was surprised when he saw it, because from the distance it looked huge, but now that it was so close, it was rather small, size similar to a bear.

" _Calm down, we're going!_ " Rengar replied and started running to Noah's hideout, but the moment he was about to turn left on the corner of the building, an extremely fast swing pushed him away, crashing his back on near debris.

"Rengar!" Kha'Zix screamed and ran towards him with shocked expression. He kneeled down to examine him, but the impact made him lose consciousness. Kha'Zix shook him gently in attempt to wake him up, but it didn't happen.

"Get him to safety, I'll distract it!" Lucy said as she came closer to him. Then she got closer to the same corner where Rengar has been attacked. She threw a rock to make the beast think she took a step forward. When she did it, Rek'Sai swung again, but missed completely. At the same time Kha'Zix dragged Rengar away from the battlefield and carefully laid him behind one of the buildings that was further away. He hugged him and then returned to Lucy and Noah, anger written all over his face. She dared to attack Rengar, she had to pay with her blood.

Lucy was trying to avoid all the swings and thrusts, but they were exceptionally faster than before. It was possible because Rek'Sai shrunk her body, making her much faster and less logy. Just when Lucy started to wonder how was this beast able to get into the jungle and kill Connor without destroying everything on its path, she got her answer, the beast could change the size of its body at will.

" _I lost connection with Rengar, is he okay?_ " Noah asked as she was fighting, he peeked outside and saw Lucy dodge, parry, and deflect attacks incoming.

" _He's lost consciousness, but he's safe._ " Kha'Zix replied and entered the fray. Arm to arm with Lucy, they both lunged forward, hoping that at least one of them lands a hit. Sadly, neither of them did, but they didn't receive any damage as well. Noah didn't want to just keep looking and doing nothing. Rengar risked his life to save him, even obtained some damage because of it. He slowly left his cover and opened the book, looking for some kind of spell that could help them defeat it, but when he took another step, a piece of sandstone he was standing on shattered, revealing his location. Startled, Rek'Sai turned around and dashed in his direction.

"Noah, no!" Lucy shouted and extended her arm in his direction hoping it would do something, but she was no mage. Noah looked up and noticed a huge jaw relentlessly making its way towards him. He raised his hand, but the stress caused him to forget all the magic formulas he knew, so he just remained in this position helpless. But then, just as this creature was about to sink its fangs in his body, Kha'Zix came out of nowhere and jumped towards him. He grabbed him and just before Noah was about to get bit, they rolled away to safety. Kha'Zix quickly got up and helped Noah grab book.

"Are you okay?" Kha'Zix asked him, he was panting and gasping from the effort.

"Y-Yeah, I am! Thank you!" Noah said and got up. Then Lucy came to them, scared that something might have happened.

"Oh God, Noah, are you hurt?" she asked concerned, but he shook his head and smiled.

"I'm alright, thanks to Kha'Zix." Noah replied and looked at him. He smiled back, but then a sudden stinging pain in his back made him fall on one knee.

"Shit, I think it got me." Kha'Zix said and looked at his wings. One of them was shredded, but teeth had to go deeper because he was bleeding.

"You've been bitten, but it doesn't look venomous. Noah, take care of him, I'll buy you some time." Lucy said and while making a lot of sound, she ran in opposite direction. With that little time she gave them, they went to nearest ruin and hid there for a moment.

"Can you do something with it? I need to go there and help her!" Kha'Zix said and sucked the air through his teeth when he Noah started examining it.

"I have a healing potion on me, but it won't close wound that big." Noah said, but Kha'Zix just shook his head.

"Don't worry, the potion's enough, trust me." he replied. They didn't know about his superhuman healing. When Noah handed him the bottle, Kha'Zix quickly downed it. After a moment, he felt pleasant warmth in his back. Normally, the potion wouldn't close the wound so fast, but amplified by Kha'Zix's trait, it healed in no time. Even his wing returned to full health. Noah was gaping with mouth wide open. He couldn't believe how it happened. He knew better than anyone this potion had no chance to do it, yet that's what his eyes saw.

"But...how?" he asked, still confused. Kha'Zix got up and looked at him.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I've got an idea, but I will need you to trust me." Kha'Zix said to him. Noah nodded and started listening.

"Sure, you can rely on me." he replied. Then, Kha'Zix started telling him his idea. When he was done, Noah thought about it for a moment. He looked at the scroll Lucy gave him and sighed, "Well, if something goes wrong, I have a way to give us another chance." he added.

"I hope we won't need it." Kha'Zix said and proceeded with his plan.

Rek'Sai was chasing Lucy around, firing projectiles of purple plasma at her and trying to cut her way by diving under the buildings and making them fall in front of her, or even on her, but she would always find a way to avoid it. She was hoping Kha'Zix or Noah would come help her, she knew too well she had little chance defeating it alone. But then, as she was making another round around the ruins, she noticed Kha'Zix running towards her, but was stunned when she realised Noah was on his back preparing a spell.

"Lucy! Cover your ears and get ready to strike!" Kha'Zix yelled to her. She didn't quite understand what he meant by that, but decided not to question him. She moved out of the way and covered her ears. Then, Kha'Zix taunted Rek'Sai by yelling something to her. As he planned, she charged at them, teeth ready to bite. Kha'Zix blocked the attack, and when she was inches away from them, Noah clapped his hands in front of her face. A sudden sonic boom rang in their ears, making them dizzy and fall on their back, but Rek'Sai must have felt it a thousand times more, because she was screaming and rolling in pain. Now, she was completely blind.

" _Quick! We are unable to help you Lucy, you must kill it now!_ " Noah said with struggle to Lucy. She knew what he did. It was one of few offensive spells he decided to learn, but he could never make it work properly. It's supposed to send a sonic wave in front of him, but every time he tried that, it would affect only one meter around his hands. She never suspected him to actually make use of that. Without losing anymore time, she charged at now vulnerable beast. Just as expected, there were many spots on its stomach and chest that can be easily pierced. Establishing its heart is in its chest, Lucy thrusted her sword deep the monster. She didn't want to risk missing, so she did it three more times before Rek'Sai kicked her away and got up on her legs. But then Lucy noticed it was staggering and faltering, it was barely stable like that. Then Noah and Kha'Zix got up, recovered from Noah's double-sided attack, and saw the last moments of its life. Before the Void creature stopped moving forever, it released one final scream of agony. And then, just like that, it left their world.

For a moment they were just standing, processing what just happened. But then, Lucy started shedding tears. She finally made it, she avenged her brother. Noah got closer to her, and then she hugged him. Kha'Zix looked away, even if it wasn't real, he wanted her to think it was over. He left them and ran to check out how Rengar was doing. He was happy when Rengar was slowly regaining consciousness.

"What...what happened…?" he asked dumbfounded. He rolled his eye and looked at Kha'Zix, who immediately hugged him. He was happy nothing bad happened.

"It's okay now, we won." he replied. Rengar managed to get up with his help and while using his shoulder as a support, he slowly walked to Noah and Lucy.

"You're back!" Noah exclaimed cheerfully, "Wait, I'll do something with the pain." he added and murmured something under his breath. Rengar felt a gentle breeze cover his entire body, and when it was gone, all the pain and dizziness were gone as well.

"Thanks, the headache was horrible." Rengar thanked him and was able to walk without Kha'Zix's help. Then he looked at Lucy. She had her face red from crying, but all the anger and vengeance was gone from her eyes. She looked just like a normal girl now.

"I trust it was a weight off you mind, hmm?" Rengar asked Lucy. She just nodded and swept all the tears that were left in her eyes.

"Yes, it was. But to be honest, I feel better knowing that I saved those poor people from further pain rather than avenging Connor." she admitted, "I mean, I'm glad I did it, but it wasn't my main focus anymore." she explained. Rengar was surprised, but he was glad she had a change of heart. Kha'Zix was happy, too. They looked around them.

"So...what now?" Noah asked.

"Well, that's a good question." Rengar admitted, "Firstly, we should return to the people we met in the jungle and tell them everything is fine now."

"I'll try to communicate with someone in Bel'zhun. There should be at least one high priest capable of hearing my mind." Noah said. They nodded and went to survivors of Rek'Sai's attack. They were relieved they managed to leave the battle victorious without losing anyone. Now they even stopped looking at Kha'Zix with weirdly, they were thankful he contributed to victory. On top of that, Noah managed to talk to someone in Bel'zhun. After confirming what happened by sending images from his memory, they promised to send carriages and help the next day. The end of day was drawing near, but they decided to spend time together around the fire. Rengar was surprised when he met Nidalee, but she explained she came to investigate the sound and stumbled upon them. She wanted to scold Rengar for trying to kill something so dangerous, but she refrained from doing so.

They hunted an animal for some meat and prepared a meal for everyone. When they started praying to Gods and thanked them for sending the four heroes, as they referred to them, Noah and Lucy came to Rengar and Kha'Zix.

"Wow, now we're being treated as heroes!" Noah said joyfully. Lucy giggled and patted his back.

"See? Now your dream came true. You're just like these heroes in stories." she said. She was happy seeing all those happy faces, free from fear. The pain of losing others and home remained, but at least they didn't have to be thinking about it now.

"So, when are you leaving?" Rengar asked.

"Tomorrow with the people here. They will be transported to Bel'zhun and taken care of, while we will go for the earliest zeppelin and then back to Piltover." Lucy explained. Despite what happened, their arguments and what he did, Rengar would actually miss them.

"Anyway, thank you for helping us." Noah said after a moment, "Even though you didn't want us to fight, you didn't hesitate to help us."

Rengar scratched his head and averted his gaze, he felt awkward, "I don't think I deserve it, especially after all those lies I told."

"Nonsense, you just wanted to keep us safe, and now after that fight, I understand why." Lucy replied and smiled reassuringly. They couldn't recognise Lucy. In only couple of days she changed so much. Then she looked at Kha'Zix. He seemed a little off, so she asked him if everything was okay.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, it fine." Kha'Zix replied and faked the smile, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go for a walk." he added and left them. Noah frowned, he was worried.

"Is he alright?" the boy asked Rengar.

"Yeah, he sometimes behaves like that. Just give him a couple of minutes and he will return to normal." he replied with a smile. The two of them nodded, but Noah still seemed to be concerned. He returned to the camp with them and started playing his harmonica, soothing minds of his listeners with magic infused melodies. The overall mood was better than they expected.

After a while, Noah stood up and started walking towards the trees, but then Lucy stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked while eating a piece of meat.

"I uhh...you know. Meet some basic human needs." he replied and looked away. Lucy quickly got what he meant.

"Oh, right, you were busy playing songs and curing people before. Just don't get lost there." she said and returned. Noah sighed, he didn't like to lie, especially since his ability was forcing the truth from others. When he was outside of their vision, he started looking for Kha'Zix. It wasn't long before he actually found him. When he approached him, he was sitting on a rock with his legs curled up.

"Hey, Kha'Zix, why are you here alone?" Noah asked worried. It was a weird behaviour for someone like him. Startled, Kha'Zix looked towards him. That's when Noah noticed Kha'Zix was crying, "...what happened?!" he asked again and came closer.

"No! Leave me!" he replied and hid his face in his arms.

"But why? What happened?" he pressured further. He couldn't understand why he was acting like that.

"Nothing, just leave me be!" Kha'Zix insisted. Ignoring that request, he got closer. He was standing right beside him.

"I'm not leaving someone who literally saved my life and helped us avenge Lucy's brot-"

"We didn't avenge shit!" Kha'Zix burst suddenly, startling Noah.

"What do you mean? The Void creature responsible for it is dead." he replied. He didn't know what he meant.

"No! It's not! It's living and acting as if nothing happened!" he screamed and wept more tears. Noah frowned. He didn't make any sense.

"Sorry, but I fail to understand." Noah said and slowly came closer. He put his hand on his shoulder. Kha'Zix's breath trembled when he felt his hand. He couldn't accept it. He couldn't just couldn't accept it. The fake feeling of relief, the happiness, everything that Lucy was feeling was fake, and he couldn't accept it.

Kha'Zix slowly raised his head, and with miserable look on his face, he looked Noah straight in the eyes, "I'm not who I claim to be, Noah." he said quietly. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Then who are you?" he asked, not really expecting the answer Kha'Zix wanted to give him.

"The Void creature, the one who killed Connor, is me." he replied with difficulty. For a moment, Noah thought it was a joke, but with every second he seemed to realise it was the truth. Now he understood why he didn't feel his lie, it's not because he wasn't focusing. It was because he didn't know his race. He took a step backwards, but Kha'Zix just looked away, sure he would break into a run any second, but it didn't happen. Instead, he asked him something.

"What happened?" he asked. Kha'Zix slowly looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kha'Zix said puzzled.

"If that's true, then...why? Why did you save me? Why did you help us? Why is Rengar with you?" Noah asked again.

"Does it matter? I did it, I should be punished…" he replied and looked away again.

"Of course it matters! I refuse to believe you intended to do it!" Noah said, but then Kha'Zix stood up.

"What matters? Shit matters! I killed him! I killed her brother! I'm the Void creature you're looking for!" he shouted and whimpered, "I did it just because I was angry and I wanted to kill someone! That's the truth!" he admitted. Noah felt there was more than meets the eye, but before he could ask anything, he heard a branch break behind him. He looked towards the sound. His eyes widened when he saw Lucy, covering her mouth, and slowly moving her hand towards the rapier.

 **It happened. So what will happen now? You'll have to find out next week, cuz I'm not spoiling anything. See you.**


	12. Renewal

**What the, 6k words? I was stunned when I realised I wrote so much, but it's the last chapter, so of course there would be many words. The only thing awaiting is epilogue, which I will upload...maybe even tomorrow? Don't know yet, but I'm sure before the next Saturday. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter XI - Renewal**

"Hey, Lucy, have you seen Noah? I wanted to ask him something but I can't find him anywhere." Rengar asked her while she was enjoying meaty bits with others. She quickly swallowed and coughed.

"Oh, let's just say nature called him." Lucy replied, "Although it is kind of concerning, he went like five minutes ago and he's still not coming back." she added.

Rengar chortled under his breath, "I guess something bigger called him…" he said, enjoying Lucy's disgusted expression, "Hey, don't act like ladies don't shit." Rengar added, making her facepalm out of embarrassment.

"Ugh...why are all men like this?" she sighed and got up.

"Sorry I'm not particularly sophisticated, but I'd rather stick to my vulgar tongue." Rengar replied and smiled widely. She rolled her eyes, but then smiled, too.

"It's okay, I'm just not used to that. There in Piltover everyone surrounding me uses fancy and elaborated language." Lucy admitted and stretched her arms. They were sore after their fight, but it wasn't anything new to her. Many of her trainings and practices left her in bigger pain than that, though it was still annoying.

"So...you're some kind of aristocrat?" Rengar asked confused, "Sorry if I sound like an ignoramus, but, you know, I've lived my whole life in a jungle." he said and chuckled.

Lucy giggled and and smirked, "No problem. You could say that. My father is rather influential and owns a small company, but we are mostly renown for not using hextech technology." she replied.

Rengar tilted his head and raised his brow after hearing the end of her sentence, "Hex-what?" he asked perplexed.

"Oh, darn it." Lucy said and coughed, "Hextech is like a combination of magic and technology, that's where the name come from. Hextech crystals are capable of generating enormous amount of energy without any losses, and on top of that, they last for a long time." she added, trying to explain it as good as possible.

Rengar frowned, "So those crystals are like batteries or something?" he asked.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Lucy said and nodded, "Though it's not that simple, but you understand the basics."

"Well, not that I will remember it anyway." he said and snickered, "But that aside, Noah's really taking his time. It is indeed concerning." Rengar added.

Lucy looked towards the darkness of the night and pondered. Maybe he was in trouble? She highly doubted it, but some part of her still wanted to make sure.

"I'll look for him." she said after exhaling heavily.

"Let's go together then, maybe we'll come across Kha'Zix as well." Rengar replied and checked if his weapons were ready in case of anything undesirable. Lucy nodded in agreement and left the camp with him.

* * *

Lucy was standing in the light of the moon, a single tear appeared in the corner of her eye when she heard those words.

"What matters? Shit matters! I killed him! I killed her brother! I'm the Void creature you're looking for!"

Was it true? Has Kha'Zix been lying to both of them this entire time? Has Rengar known? Her heart started to ache. No, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She didn't want to believe that, but it was the painful reality. She slowly reached her rapier and placed her hand on the handle.

"Lucy? Ho-How long have you been here?" Noah asked after he noticed she was standing right behind him. He was afraid she would overreact and jump to conclusions, who wouldn't though?

"Long enough…" she replied emotionless and carefully drew her weapon. Kha'Zix didn't notice Lucy earlier because of his breakdown. He wanted to tell her, yes, but not like that. He looked at her, more tears welled down.

"I-I…" he uttered. He couldn't speak a word, he was too distressed and scared to think of anything meaningful anyway.

"To...to think a monster like that...was just under our noses…" Lucy said, her voice getting lower, her expression more angry. She slowly started moving towards Kha'Zix.

This is bad, Noah thought. She was too furious to think reasonably. But he wondered himself, was it all a facade? Were his tears, sacrifices, words, a lie? Everything? He couldn't know, but his guts were telling him to stop her, and he never ignores them. Before Lucy could take another step, to the their surprise, he got in between them.

"What...are you doing…?" Lucy asked shocked, face red both from tears and anger. She looked seriously terrifying.

"Lucy, I know that you must feel betrayed, because I do too, but you need to calm down and-" Noah tried to get through her, but she raised her brows confused and interrupted him.

"Calm down!? What do you mean "calm down"!? He killed my brother! He killed Connor!" Lucy yelled and swung her rapier to emphasise her wrath.

"I know! And it hurts me as well! But haven't you noticed yet?" Noah asked while trying his best to block her way.

"Noticed what?" she asked, too angry to think straight.

"Why would he try to help us contact with Rengar in the first place?" he asked in his defense.

"Why? To cover himself, that's why!" Lucy yelled and tried to shove him aside, but he managed to stand his ground.

"Wrong! He couldn't have known who we were or what we wanted!" Noah explained. For a second he saw something that seemed to be doubt on her face, but she just shook her head.

"He was just careful then! I don't care what the reason was!" she yelled once again, and this time successfully pushed Noah out of her way. Kha'Zix opened his mouth in fear, he was too scared to do anything, all he managed to do was to take a single step back.

Noah didn't have the strength to stop Lucy physically, so he tried desperately to convince her, "Why would he save me then!?" he shouted. This made Lucy stop, "When we were fighting that Void creature, remember? He threw himself between me and that monstrosity just to save me, heck, why would he even help us killing it? Wasn't it his kin?" he asked again. With each question, he himself started to believe there was something more to Kha'Zix, he just didn't know what.

Lucy furrowed and looked down, it did sound worth taking into consideration, but the feeling of sorrow and anger was too overwhelming, it completely blinded her judgement. She raised her head and looked at Kha'Zix wrathfully, making him open his eyes wider out of fear.

"I'll think about it over his dead body…" she said grimly and raised her rapier, and with a swift thrust, she lunged at Kha'Zix, aiming at his chest.

Noah gasped, she was too quick, no spell he knew would stop her at that point. Kha'Zix just closed his eyes and bit his lip knowing it was too late. His muscles refused to work, he did nothing, he didn't even attempt to save himself, for he knew there was no better suited sentence for his crime. And then he heard a loud sound of metal hitting something hard. He opened one eye and saw someone in front of him. When he opened his eyes wider, he quickly recognised this long, white mane he so enjoys to play with, and those strong arms that hold him at night, making him feel safer than ever. Rengar carefully looked behind him and gave him a reassuring, warm smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. In response, Kha'Zix just nodded and forced a small smile. Then his focus returned to the one who dared to raise a hand at him.

"Rengar, you've got it wrong! He's the Void creature!" Lucy shouted, trying to justify her actions, but he just shook his head.

"I know that." he admitted and looked at her with anger.

Lucy frowned, he knew? She couldn't believe that. So it would mean that in the end they were still lying to them.

"But...he killed my brother…" she mumbled, "You knew that, too?"

Rengar closed his eyes for a second, a glimmer of compassion flashed on his face, "I did." he replied. Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt helpless.

"But...why are you helping him? He's...he's a monster!" Lucy shouted, demanding answers.

"He may have been born monster, but he's not one anymore." Rengar replied, his dagger and claw still up in defensive position. He barely managed to deflect her attack, she was much faster than he expected.

"Lucy, I know you're frustrated, but don't let emotions control you." Noah said and got closer to her. She was crying but also gritting her teeth. Rengar was surprised, he thought they were on the same side, but it apparently he was wrong.

She looked at him in disbelief, "Noah, but why? Weren't you supposed to be on my side? Why are you defending him!?" she asked him deprived of all trust she had.

"I…" Noah mumbled, not really knowing the answer himself, "I can't give you definitive answer, but I believe we should ask first, act second." he replied. Lucy furrowed when she heard it, she remembered what Noah told him before. But she also knew he's too forgiving, she knew one day he would regret being that kind to everyone. That's why she needed to be the tough one.

Lucy sighed, she knew Noah would be upset, but she trusted he would understand, "I'm sorry Noah." she whispered. Then she took a step forward and raised her weapon, pointing at Rengar.

"Don't force me to do things I don't want to do…" Rengar warned her, but she didn't listen.

"Look who's talking." she replied, her eyes flickering with fury, "I challenge you to duel. If you win, we'll go and you'll never see us again, but if I win, you'll give him up." Lucy added.

Rengar snorted after hearing her ridiculous demand, "You'll have to kill me first." he replied.

Lucy frowned and sighed, "I guess I have no other choice then." she replied and looked him straight in the eye. Kha'Zix slowly moved back and hid behind a tree. Noah wanted to join him, but even if he was almost completely sure of his judgement, he still killed Connor. He wouldn't easily forget about grudge like that. He moved away from them and decided to intervene only it goes out of control.

Rengar dashed towards her and striked with his dagger. He wanted to gain advantage as fast as possible, he couldn't afford to let her do it. He didn't expect her to block his attack, so he was surprised when her thin and seemingly frail sword stopped his swing. On top of that, Lucy's hand didn't even move when she took the hit. But then she quickly pushed his dagger aside and thrusted her sword.

He dodged it just in time, she was aiming for his right shoulder. When he regained stability, he noticed she returned to her stance, rapier up, shoulders back, head high. She was waiting for him to attack. Rengar was confused, she didn't want to press him? If she used the opportunity she had, Rengar would be in trouble.

"I see you don't know what I'm trying to achieve here, so let me clarify." Lucy spoke while keeping her eyes on Rengar's movement, "I don't want to kill you, it never was my intention. I'm trying to paralyse you, making you unable to continue this fight. And in order to do it, I'll deflect all your strikes." she explained. He didn't quite catch that, but he realised she must be using some kind of technique, enabling her the possibility to use enemies' attack to their disadvantage.

"But what if I don't attack?" he asked.

Lucy giggled under her breath, "Don't worry, in that case, I've still got some aces up my sleeve." she replied and decided to demonstrate. She lunged forward with extremely high speed, faster than anything he's ever seen. He tried to block with his dagger and possibly scare her away with his claw, but the moment he swung, she seemed to phase right through his claw. When he saw that, his all attention focused on trying to block her strike, but the rapier suddenly changed its direction, and she pierced his side. He released a sharp grunt and sucked air through his teeth.

"Rengar!" Kha'Zix shouted terrified. Noah covered his mouth when he realised what happened. Lucy wasn't joking around, she was serious.

"Don't worry, I deliberately missed your vital spots." Lucy said. She was back where she was standing before. Rengar hasn't even realised when she managed to do that. Just a second before her sword was embedded in him, and then she was there.

"Stop it!" Kha'Zix yelled suddenly. Lucy eyed him up and down.

"Then stop hiding behind his back and step forward." she replied.

"No! Don't!" Rengar shouted to him, "Stay where you are!"

Lucy growled angry, "Why are you even protecting him!? What possibly made you think of him the way you do!?" she asked, demanding answers.

"Like you would understand! All you think about is your own satisfaction, you don't care about others!" he shouted.

"Pardon?" Lucy said offended.

"Have you even asked Noah what he thinks about all of this? About this whole hunt? Because I doubt it!" Rengar yelled angry. Lucy blinked surprised by that sudden verbal attack.

"Of course I did! And he agreed to help me!" she replied.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you never noticed how stressed he was before the fight, huh!?" he pointed out, "And what if we didn't help you? Who would have saved Noah then?" he asked her. Lucy bared her teeth, "That's right, be mad, because Kha'Zix told me! You were too far away to do anything! If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be standing with us here now!" Rengar shouted and pointed his finger at Noah, not breaking eye contact with her.

"We would adopt different strategy, I would keep him close!" Lucy replied, but Rengar just laughed at her.

"Right, of course, I see how safe he would be right in the open, he definitely wouldn't have any trouble running around with that big book of his and rather questionable stamina." he replied, showing her how stupid she sounded. Lucy frowned and looked at Noah, seeking any sort of help, but he just looked down.

"Well, he's not wrong…" Noah replied. He didn't dare to look at her face, he knew what she looked like. Then her gaze returned to Rengar. There was a complicated mix of emotions on her face, Rengar couldn't really tell what she was thinking. Probably felt betrayed by Noah, maybe realised her reckless bravado, or even something else.

"So what, now I am the bad one!?" Lucy yelled frustrated. She didn't know what to do.

"You know it's so much more. I'm not pinning a "bad guy" sticker on you." Rengar replied trying to make her understand.

But she didn't seem to like that idea, she refused to believe her righteous cause was wrong. There was no way a Void creature could be good, it denied everything the world knew. Maybe Rengar was manipulated? Or even brainwashed? She couldn't negate that possibility. Then her face relaxed, her muscles as well. She sighed, and made a weird gesture with her rapier. She drew a circle in the air right in front of her and then put the sword right in front of her face. Noah recalled that, it was an ultimate technique Fiora taught her to. She said it was excellent against single target.

"Lucy! Don't!" Noah shouted, but it was too late.

"Sorry Rengar, but it's for the best." Lucy said and then she rushed forward. The air around her seemed to crack and break, almost as if she was phasing through the air itself. And then in the blink of an eye, she was right in front of him. She pierced his left shoulder, then dashed to his right, pierced his arm, and then behind, struck his back near the shoulder blades, and then with the last thrust, Lucy hit Rengar's left thigh. He didn't even realised when it all happened, it was faster than his single breath. He suddenly collapsed on the ground to the crouching position, holding his bloodied shoulder.

Kha'Zix looked at him in terror, for a moment he thought Lucy killed Rengar. Noah frowned and took a step forward.

"What the hell Lucy!?" he said, he finally had enough.

"He's fine, I said I would merely paralyse him, that's all!" Lucy said and turned to him.

"You promised to use that technique with good intentions only!" he reminded her.

"Wasn't it a good intention?" she asked offended, "He brainwashed him or something, why else would a sane person get near a Void creature?" Lucy said trying to convince Noah. He seemed to take it into consideration, but then he look at Rengar, and again at her.

"Will you say that again once you look at them?" Noah asked. Lucy raised her brow confused, but then her eyes widened when she saw Kha'Zix crouching over Rengar and holding his hand.

"Are you okay? Please, tell me you're okay…" Kha'Zix was repeating these words. Rengar was conscious and stable, just as Lucy promised, but his limbs felt numb, in fact his whole body felt numb.

"I...dunno…I feel weird…" he replied while looking at him.

As she was watching them, a doubtful thoughts invaded her mind. Was Kha'Zix really like that? Or maybe he was just a perfect actor, a liar to the end? Then Kha'Zix gently placed his head on the ground and stood up, facing Noah and Lucy. He stretched his to the sides, blocking her way.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him." Kha'Zix replied, signs of anger showing on his face. Lucy gripped her sword tighter.

"Not that I was planning to." she said and turned her body to him, "Have you finally accepted you fate?" she asked.

"Yes, I have," he replied, but he didn't quite give up, "But before that, I want you to listen to what I have to say." he added.

"Let it be, talk." she said and raised her rapier. Kha'Zix decided that it was now or never. Rengar couldn't protect him anymore, he doubted Noah would do anything to stop her even if he wanted to, and he couldn't raise a claw at her.

"I want to tell you specifics of what happened, you won't know anything if I die first." Kha'Zix said to her. She tilted her head, but nodded.

"Just...spare me the details or I'll immediately cut you." she said, pain flashed on her face when he mentioned that. He nodded.

"So, when I killed him, I wasn't really "myself". Even if you find it hard to believe, I was completely different. Back then even Rengar still was my enemy and we tried to kill each other, but that's not important now. I was impulsive, menacing, aggressive. Some of these traits still apply to me, and some don't. But Rengar forgave me and taught how to be, how he called it, a decent person." Kha'Zix said and took a moment to gather thoughts. He took a deep breath and continued, "So I kept learning, he even introduced me to one of his friends to practice. And then after some time, I met you both. I actually really considered you my friends, it's not a lie. Noah, am I lying?" he asked Noah to confirm whether he was lying or not.

"No...until now you haven't lied once…" Noah replied, he was surprised himself.

"But the moment you admitted your brother died from Void creature's hand...my hand…" he paused again, "It was actually painful."

Lucy seemed to have lost some of her confidence when she was listening to his confession. How come an abomination like him is even capable of showing emotions to this extent?

And then he continued, "All this time...I wanted to tell you. Even when I was speaking with you earlier today, I almost said it." Kha'Zix said. Noah remembered it, Kha'Zix was interrupted by Rengar before he could say something. Lucy remembered that, too. Kha'Zix took a step forward closer to Lucy, making her retreat a little, "Lucy, I'm sincerely sorry for what I did, and I understand what I am saying might be just empty words for you and they will not bring him back, but...please, reconsider your decision." he asked her with pleading eyes, "If it wasn't for Rengar, I would gladly forfeit my life, but I don't want to lose him and I don't want him to lose me, so please, don't do it…" Kha'Zix asked again. Lucy's hand trembled, his eyes looked so genuine, almost hypnotising. In the meantime Rengar managed to recover a little thanks to his inner vastaya magic. He raised his head and listened to Kha'Zix. He didn't know he was feeling like that. To think the only thing he's looking forward to in life is him.

After a painfully long moment of silence, Lucy finally spoke, "I understand you don't want to lose each other…" she said and looked down. A small smile appeared on Rengar's face and relief on Noah's. But then she raised her gaze and added, "Shame there was no one to try to convince you."

And just like that, she pushed her blade forward. Kha'Zix felt a sting in his chest, a strange feeling he's never felt before. He looked down and to his terror he saw her blade stuck right above his bridge.

"Lucy, no!" Noah shouted, but it was for nothing, it was already done. Kha'Zix's breath trembled, his legs twitched, his expression distorted.

"Aaagh!" Rengar yelled and pushed Lucy away with all the force he managed to regain. She fell on the ground, but Rengar didn't go after her, he stayed with Kha'Zix. Her blade was still in his chest, but the wound was bleeding heavily. She definitely hit the heart.

"No, no, no, no, no…" Rengar kept repeating, hoping some magical force would rewind the time and prevent it. He raised Kha'Zix's head and grabbed his hand.

"Am I...dying…?" Kha'Zix asked confused, he felt cold, "Ahh...so that's what you felt back then…" he added.

Rengar couldn't hold his tears anymore, he started crying, "Please, don't leave me...don't leave me…" he said desperately. He wanted to do something with his wound, but there was no way to stop the bleeding from the heart.

"Sorry, I guess even my...inhuman healing won't do…" he said quietly, but then he coughed. Noah also shed a tear when he saw that scene. He knew more than Lucy knew, he knew they were together, which made it even more painful, but even she looked somewhat sad.

"It's not...the time for jokes…" Rengar said, his voice was cracking from the pain he was feeling in his chest.

"Right...sorry…" Kha'Zix said and coughed again, "Rengar, I have a favour to ask…"

"Yes, what is it?" Rengar asked, his breathing started to slow down, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Can...can you...kiss me one last time…?" he asked and looked at him with tears in his eyes. Rengar didn't even bother to reply, he lowered his head and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. At this point Noah was crying as well. Lucy covered her mouth, her eyes became watery. Even if she finally realised her mistake, it was too late.

Rengar pulled away and looked again at Kha'Zix, he noticed a faint smile on his face, "Thank...you…" he said and inhaled sharply, "You gave my life...the meaning to live...and to die…" he whispered, and closed his eyes.

"Kha'Zix? Kha'Zix! No, don't go yet, don't go yet!" Rengar shook him gently, but there was no reply from him. It took Rengar a moment to realise Kha'Zix was not coming back, and when he did, he hugged him tightly and cried. Cried loud enough so the gods could know how unjust. Lucy got up slowly and looked at what she has done. In the end, she was wrong. He wasn't brainwashed and Kha'Zix wasn't acting to the bitter end.

"You…" Rengar said suddenly, "You took him away…" he said frantically. His voice was trembling, but not from sadness. From anger, pure fury and hatred, hatred towards the person who stole the only thing that mattered in his monotone life. He got up and jumped at her with his dagger, pinning her to the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you, bitch! You hear me!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Lucy grabbed his hand and managed to hold him off. It was possible only because Rengar wasn't fully recovered, but it was only a matter of time. On top of that, the last technique she used tired her a lot, she didn't know for how long she could stop him.

And there was Noah, standing and not knowing what to do. How did it all happen? Just a moment ago they were all laughing at the camp, and now Kha'Zix was dead, Rengar trying to kill Lucy. It was happening again. His family, his friends were about to die again, and he couldn't even raise a finger in order to do something. If only he could get a second chance.

"Wait, a second chance…?" Noah said under his breath. He remembered saying that that day. And then everything was clear. The spell Lucy gave him in case something went wrong. He quickly dropped the book on the ground and started turning the pages. It had to be somewhere, he remembered putting it there.

"I'll kill you! You hear me!?" Rengar shouted again, his dagger closer and closer to her throat. Lucy was trying her best to fight him, but he was simply too strong. She started crying, fearing for hear life.

Noah sped up the pace, if he doesn't do something, what good will he and his promise to protect the others be? And then, almost as if gods themselves helped him, the scroll slided down, revealing itself. He immediately grabbed it, stood up and started chanting the spell. He felt enormous amount of magic pass through him, it was ecstatic, but there was no time for pleasure.

"Please, work as intended…" Noah said quietly and looked at Kha'Zix's body. He pointed his hand towards him and shouted, "Kha'Zix, wake up! Renewal!"

* * *

"Hmm...boring." Noah sighed as he was going through the pages of the book. He appreciated that sister Lauren would bother to give him new magic books, but all of them were just basic tutorials, or advanced combat spellbooks, which he hated. He threw the book on the bed and left his room. It was praying time, so he made sure not to make a lot of noise.

As he was walking through the corridors, he noticed a dark silhouette dashing between bushes and walls. Curious, Noah decided to go and investigate. He slowly opened a window because leaving through the door was impossible at that moment. The moment he tried to climb it, someone put a hand on his mouth. Noah wanted to scream, but it was impossible.

"Shh! Calm down, it's me!" Lucy said and smiled. Noah looked at her and exhaled deeply.

"Lucy? You want me to get a heart attack!?" he asked gasping. She chuckled.

"You're too young for heart attacks. Now, before anyone notices." Lucy said and jumped in, "I have a gift for you." she added and led him to his room. When they were in, she opened her bag and took a thick book out of it. Noah opened his mouth, his eyes started shining with curiosity.

"What is it?" he asked while inspecting the golden ornaments on the cover.

"A history book, but not ordinary one. It contains knowledge about many powerful spells and their origins." Lucy explained and placed it on his desk.

"Holy crap! How did you even get your hands on it?" Noah asked shocked.

Lucy rolled her eyes and snickered, "Well...it was kinda tricky, but...I managed." she said, trying to avoid telling him the truth which wasn't particularly legal, but thankfully he didn't ask.

"Thank you! That's the best gift ever!" he replied and hugged her.

"It's okay! But now I should go, I came here because I happened to be passing by, I was on my way to the meeting with...hell, with whom was I supposed to meet? Ah, nevermind, enjoy your book!" she patted his head once again and left his room. Without hesitation, he took the book on his bed and opened it wide. He was absorbing everything he read on the page, some pages he even read twice to make sure he understood.

"Wow, those mages are insanely powerful!" he said under his breath and turned another page. Eventually he made his way to history of spells. Most of them he knew, but some of them were new to him. When he was almost finished with that section, he read the name of the last spell on the page.

"Renewal, huh? I wonder what it does…" he said to himself and continued to read. The first couple of sentences were a history of the spell and who created it. Noah was shocked when he realised it was high tier spell, capable of twisting the laws of life.

"...Creating this spell cost me ten years of my life, but it was worth it. After many failures, I finally managed to make a spell that can restore one's health, close all wounds, cure all illnesses, even restore limbs. But it's getting better. What if I told you that you can bring back a recently deceased person to life?" Noah read and opened his eyes wide opened? Bring back the dead person? Was that even possible? But the book wasn't fake, no, the information inside was correct, he knew some of the facts, so it must be true. He smiled widely and decided.

"One day, I will learn and master this spell."

* * *

"Renewal!" Noah shouted. Bright, yellow light started beaming from his hand and covering Kha'Zix's body. When Rengar noticed something was going on, he briefly looked behind, but was stunned when he saw Kha'Zix floating above the ground, being held by what it looked like pure light. He moved away from Lucy and got closer to them.

"What's...what's happening…?" Rengar asked with tears still in his eyes.

"I'm...trying...to bring him...back…" Noah said with difficulty. The amount of magic like that was hard to control, he needed absolute focus. In fact, it was harder than he thought. Rengar stood there in shock, bring him back? Did he hear him correctly?

"Wait...what?" Rengar asked again, but Noah didn't reply, he needed to focus. Noah couldn't afford to lose, he promised to save people in need, he believed both Rengar and Kha'Zix were these people. He recalled all his memories he had with Kha'Zix. There wasn't much, but they were strong. He remembered their first encounter, he remembered their talk, how he saved him, how Rengar cried over his dead body. No, he couldn't lose, not like that. And then, the light suddenly disappeared. It looked like the light got absorbed by Kha'Zix's wound. Lucy's rapier was lying beside him, but the wound was still there. Noah dropped on his knees and started gasping and breathing heavily. The sudden disappearance of magic from his body made him feel exhausted. He looked up at Kha'Zix, did you do it? He crawled with the rest of strength he had towards him.

"The wound is still there!" Rengar shouted while holding him. No, Noah thought, has he failed? Lucy got up and came closer to see what was happening, but then Rengar gave her the most menacing gaze he could.

"What are you looking at!?" he growled. He stood up and grabbed her by throat, "Not so strong without your weapon, huh?" he said again, squeezing her. With his strength, there was higher chance he would crush her neck rather than strangle her. Noah looked terrified, he begged for it to work. He closed his eyes and hoped it would work.

"Agh...phease...sthop…" Lucy tried to stop him, but it was too late for mercy from him. He was ready to crush her throat, but then someone grabbed his shoulder. He looked around, and then immediately released her.

"Kha...Kha'Zix!" he shouted and hugged him. Rengar collapsed on his knees and started crying onto his shoulder.

"I...don't really know what happened...but I'm back." he said and hugged him as well. Noah got up carefully and smiled. He did it, he successfully casted high tier spell. Then he slowly made his way to Lucy and helped her get up. She didn't say anything and just looked down ashamed. Then after a while when Rengar couldn't produce any more tears, Kha'Zix helped him to get up. When looked at Lucy again, he gripped his dagger tighter, but Kha'Zix stopped him from doing anything.

"No, Rengar. Don't be a vengeful beast like I used to be." he said and smiled. Rengar looked at him surprised, but then nodded and smiled back. No think Kha'Zix would be the one stopping him from killing. He sheathed his dagger and spoke.

"Thank you Noah, I owe you so much." Rengar said and then turned to Lucy, "And you…" he paused, he closed his eyes and then looked at her again, "I don't want to see you ever again…" Rengar said and sent her one last hostile look. She looked down and nodded.

"I understand." she replied and started walking away, "I'll wait for you Noah over there." Lucy said quietly and before she was completely gone, she said one final "I'm sorry."

Noah sighed and looked at Kha'Zix, he looked completely...renewed.

"Well, the name of this spell is strangely appropriate." Noah commented and chuckled.

"I figured you did something. Was is that spell you mentioned earlier?" Kha'Zix asked him, he remembered Noah mention something about second chance.

"Yes, it was that spell, Renewal." he explained and sighed. He looked at Rengar, "I'm sorry for what happened, I tried to stop her, but-" he said but then Rengar interrupted him.

"It's okay, I'm just glad everything...almost everything ended well." he said and looked down. "I didn't want to kill her, I just...couldn't control myself…" he added. Noah nodded.

"We all do bad things from time to time, I'm no different." Noah replied and gave him a reassuring smile. Rengar's expression got brighter after that, he was happy Noah was there. "We'll stay at the camp and tomorrow we'll leave." he said after a moment. "I recommend you two get a good, long sleep and try to forget today."

Rengar nodded, "Will do." he said and looked at Kha'Zix. He looked back and smiled.

"So...I wish you good luck. And goodbye, it was nice meeting you." Noah said and waved. Rengar and Kha'Zix bid their farewell as well and then they walked their own paths.

 **So...that's practically it. The only thing left is brief summary of what happened and afterthoughts of characters. Also, I wanted to say that in a month I'll publish another story. Not many people wrote what they wanted to see next, but I saw some people wanted to see Nasus x Renekton, and I think I'll return to lighter stuff like my first story, full focus on romance...unless you want me to make something similar to Hunter's Mark and Vengeful Soul, then be my guest, but before you make your decision, I have to warn you that I already have a sequel on my mind and it wouldn't be like the other's. What I mean is it would be VERY LONG, like, 40+ chapters? I have huge, ambitious idea, and it would be toned similar to those two fanfics, so maybe you'd want something easier and lighter to read before I even attempt to write it. Think about it and give me answers in like 1 or 2 weeks so I have time to think about the concept of the story. See you later!**


	13. Epilogue

**Not much to say, just enjoy the last moment of this story, Q &A below, after you finish.**

 **Epilogue**

The following morning Kha'Zix was the first one to wake up, or rather to be awake. In fact, he hasn't slept at all. The spell Noah casted did exactly what it was supposed to do, renewed him, so he hadn't felt the urge to go to sleep and has been watching over Rengar instead. He didn't quite understand what happened the day before, though. He thought he died, but for some reason he was back.

He sat closer to Rengar and touched his face, it wasn't wet anymore, but some of his fur was stuck together on his cheek. Kha'Zix was surprised when he woke up. Noah was lying next to him, barely conscious, and Rengar was trying to kill Lucy. He stood up, what was surprisingly easy considering he had had her rapier stuck in his chest, and stopped him from harming her.

Kha'Zix took his hand away when he felt some movement underneath his palm. He looked at Rengar and smiled warmly, he was awake, "For how long have you been like this?" Rengar asked and smiled when he realised his miraculous revival wasn't just a dream.

"Some time, but every second spent like that is worth, though." he replied and kissed him in the forehead. Rengar wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug, which took Kha'Zix off guard and he fell on him.

Rengar was holding him for a while before he released him, "I'm sorry, I just-" he said, but Kha'Zix promptly silenced him by giving him a kiss.

"I know. And you don't need to apologise for hugging me, despite my looks, I'm a snuggling type." he replied and winked at him. Rengar just chuckled and sat up. He was confused when he realised he didn't have his armour donned, as long as he remembered he fell asleep in it.

"Where is my…?" Rengar asked while checking his arms and chest, he only had his underwear on.

"Oh, well, when we sat down on the bed, you fell asleep in my arms, so I decided to undress you. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something." Kha'Zix explained, but Rengar just shrugged it off.

"I'm actually glad, it was dirty and bloody-" he replied, but then he realised he himself was hurt and probably dirtied sheets anyway. Rengar looked around and indeed found some red spots.

"I noticed those injuries, but they had dried before we even came here." Kha'Zix responded and sat beside him again. He laid his head on Rengar's shoulder and sighed relieved, "I seriously thought it was all over. I'm so happy that it wasn't." he added and wrapped his arm. Rengar placed a kiss on his head and hugged him as well. But there were some things he had to tell him.

"Kha'Zix?" Rengar said in order to catch his attention. Kha'Zix took his head away and looked at him, awaiting his question, "You...you told them, right?"

He hesitated for a moment, "Y-Yes...I did…" Kha'Zix replied reluctantly, a little bit of shame in his eyes. He didn't want to break his promise, but it was stronger than him.

Rengar sighed, but smiled afterwards, "I'm actually not mad, you know?" he said. "I mean, I was worried, terrified even, but the moment I saw your face, I knew you had to do it, you wouldn't be the same if you didn't." Rengar added and looked at him reassuringly.

Kha'Zix lowered his eyes, but Rengar lifted his head again by lifting his chin, "I...I guess." he replied and forced a faint smile.

But then Rengar smacked him in the head, which made Kha'Zix jump a little, "And that's for making me go through that." he said with somewhat indifferent expression.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Kha'Zix complained while he was rubbing the painful spot. Rengar then chuckled and gently stroke his head.

"But now for real, don't ever do that again, please." he asked quietly. Kha'Zix smiled and nodded obediently.

"I won't, promised." he replied, and something was telling him that this time he really might keep that promise. With that settled, Kha'Zix decided to gently push him on the bed, "I was wondering...is that offer from before still available?" he whispered in his ear. Rengar blinked surprised, but then grinned maliciously.

"Oh, that one?" he asked, "Let's see…" Rengar added and put his hand behind Kha'Zix's waist. Kha'Zix smirked, taking it as a yes. Then, he moved closer to kiss Rengar…but then he swiftly rolled with him on the bed, and now Rengar was on top of Kha'Zix, holding his hands by wrists.

Rengar chuckled and exclaimed, "Not now. Now, my dear, I need a bath." he said and got up, leaving Kha'Zix dumbfounded and slightly embarrassed on their bed.

He quickly got up on his legs and shouted, "I was kidding! I hate you, you hear me!?" he tried to taunt Rengar, but he just waved his hand without bothering to look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." he replied and chuckled audibly. Kha'Zix growled under his breath and lay back on bed.

* * *

They've been halfway to the Piltover and Lucy still hadn't said a word. They were in the zeppelin, the earliest they could get on. Noah was savoring the fresh air and perfect weather and Lucy was just sitting in front of him while reading a book, or at least pretending to. After a while, Noah snatched it from her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.

She stared back irritated, "I was reading it." Lucy said, but Noah just sighed and placed it on a table.

"You haven't turned a page in five minutes, I didn't even need to use my ability to know that." he said and folded his hand. Lucy tried to avoid his gaze, but eventually she gave up.

"Okay, what do you want?" she asked despite knowing exactly what he wanted to know.

He smiled warmly and exhaled, "I wanted to know what you feel, how you feel. You didn't really achieve what you wanted, he's not dead." he said. Lucy looked out the window in search for answers.

"I don't really know." Lucy replied and shrugged, "But I felt bad, hell, I still do." she added and looked at the ceiling. Noah sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"Look, don't feel bad, at least not that bad. We defeated other Void creature that could potentially go on a rampage somewhere else if we hadn't killed it. And their still together!" Noah said trying to make her feel better, but she just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they are. After I literally killed Kha'Zix and almost got killed myself by Rengar twice. Great fucking achievement Noah." Lucy replied frustrated. Noah raised his brow and coughed.

"I don't remember when was the last time you cursed." he said, finally making Lucy force a small grin on her otherwise sad looking face.

"Me neither, but just for today I don't really care." she admitted and stretched a little. Her arms were still in slight pain after that day, but she knew it was nothing compared to Rengar probably felt when he thought Kha'Zix was gone forever. Heck, even what Kha'Zix felt all this time. She had to admit it, when she finally calmed down, she understood that Kha'Zix was redeemed. Perhaps the world didn't dig deep enough to get that knowledge, but who would even attempt to befriend a Void creature, let alone fall in love with one? After all she still questioned Rengar's sanity, but thanks to him she learned a valuable lesson.

Then Lucy raised her head and smiled again, Noah mimicked that smile, "Finally, the Lucy I've known is back." he exclaimed joyfully. She again rolled her eyes and took the book to read, this time for real.

 **And this is it, the final chapter of Vengeful Soul. I've had real fun writing it despite the fact I had 3-month break due to lack of time and willingness. But this is obviously not the end of the journey! And now let's proceed with Q &A!**

 **Q: What will happen now? What kind of story is on your mind?  
** A: As I said, I thought of Nasus x Renekton story, but so you know guys, I'm not into incest, so I decided that hey, I'm the author, I can bend reality as much as I want, so if this really comes to reality, I'll just make them distant cousins or completely not related by blood. But just so you know, it is just a thought, I still haven't decided yet, I'm open for suggestion. Though, I have 2 conditions. First, no Rengar or Kha'Zix whatsoever, not only you guys, but I need some break from these two (still love them). And second, I'll choose the most desirable ship. Even if one person asks me pretty nicely about Z x Y, I'll still choos if it's what more people want. So now stop reading and write down a comment (yes, even a guest can leave one, don't be shy), or PM me if you want to remain anonymous, and suggest something (unless you're okay with Nasus x Rene, even if you are, it'll still be great to know).

 **Q: When will you do it?  
** A: I'll give myself 2 weeks of break and wait for all the responses. After that, I'll start thinking about the story and setting, so I guess a little after a month.

 **Q: NO LEMON :(  
** A: Well, I never promised one xD. But being all serious now, I get that some of you (I just hope not ALL of you) may have been around just for that and a little less for the plot, and all of my previous works had at least one, but being honest, I kinda felt that this kind of story doesn't really need a sex scene. I decided to focus more on romantic aspect and story, less on...you know, kink. But it doesn't mean I want to completely step away from that, no. I will keep on writing that stuff, just not in every single story I write. To that part of audience, I wanted to write a lemon scene in the next story, so you can wait for it instead. Sorry for any inconveniences.

 **Q: What will be that sequel like?  
** A: Some things I'll keep secret for now, not to spoil anything, but I was thinking about making Rengar and Kha'Zix break out of their shell. By that, I mean leaving Kumungu Jungle. For good? Who knows. Why? Classified. Who will they meet on their journey? OCs, that's for sure, someone must live in Runeterra and RIOT didn't really give us a lot of canon "nonames", but he will meet many champions on his way as well. That's all for now.

 **Q: So romances, actions...any more genres?  
** A: I don't think so. I'll focus on my two favourites.

 **Q: What will be the genre of the following story?  
** A: I wanted to make something similar to my previous stories, just a simple love story, I don't think I will put any action in it, maybe one thing if necessary, but time will show. Unless of course you want something else, this it the plan.

 **So with that, all I can say now is thank you for reading and see you around in around a month!**


End file.
